


Женитьба

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Он прекрасный возлюбленный молодого короля. Но король может жениться только на высокопоставленной особе, а он варвар из-за рубежа и пол не имеет никакого значения. И король делает финт! Он сочетает браком свое вожделение с… молодым своим двоюродным братом. Чтобы после отделаться от мальчишки и заключить брак с варваром. Но вот только его красавчик, почему-то начинает симпатизировать своему супругу, а не королю!





	1. Варвар

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, фафнир  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Гет, Слэш (яой), Романтика  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Underage  
> Размер: Макси, 141 страница, 9 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Дорогие читатели, убедительная просьба. Перед тем как читать мою работу - еще раз внимательно изучите рейтинг и предупреждения... И задумайтесь серьезно, а нужно ли вам это вообще?! Так как утонченным натурам с великим чувством прекрасного этого лучше не читать.   
> Всем остальным без рамок и ограничений - приятного чтения,   
> с уважением, Алвин.

Если бы Габриелю сказали, что он варвар, еще с полгода назад, в лучшем случае — он бы посмеялся, в худшем — шутник бы пал от его руки во время дуэли. Но теперь, стоя перед местным священником в женском белоснежном шелковом платье, расшитом жемчугом и бриллиантами, он с ужасом взирал на утонченного черноволосого принца, по его мнению, совсем еще мальчика, который с неприкрытым интересом смотрел на свою шикарную игрушку. В голове летала только одна мыслеформа — в какую очередную жопу он снова влип?

 

Габриель плохо помнил, как год назад их корабль, перевозящий ценный груз золота и драгоценных каменей, попавший в бурю и потерявший управление, разбился вдребезги у неизвестных ему земель. Как он и еще пара матросов спаслись из пучины морской и попали в руки к местному населению весьма богатой и относительно цивилизованной страны. И как жуткий, огромный мужлан с черными глазами и кудрявой кипой волос перед всеми заявил право на его зад, сделав в один момент из виконта Габриеля, фаворита принцессы Миллисент и друга самого принца Адониса, простую подстилку под свой огромный член.

Мужлан оказался молодым местным королем. Но этот факт Габриеля не порадовал никоим образом. Его насиловали практически полгода, пока тело не привыкло к побоям, а жопа к глубинному траху. Игрушку короля, шикарного высокого блондина с яркими синими, как гладь моря, глазами теперь знало все государство. И как он унизительно ползал по дворцу совершенно голым, бренча золотыми оковами, связывающих его щиколотки ног и руки за спиной, со вставленным в попу из того же холодного металла фаллоимитатором.

А потом королю стало мало того, что он имел. Этот грубый мужчина, яростный и ненасытный любовник, решил полностью подчинить свою игрушку и привязать навечно к себе.

План, разработанный королем, был весьма неплох. В его стране разрешались однополые браки даже среди венценосных персон, но было одно большое НО! Король не мог вступить в официальные отношения с более низким по происхождению человеком. Да, Габриель был виконтом по происхождению, но в этой экзотической стране это никоим образом не считалось. Посему, три недели назад блондин был весьма удивлен, когда с него сняли кандалы и вытащили из задницы холодный стержень. А потом стали отмывать несчастное, бренное, истерзанное тело, начищая его до блеска.

Его перевели в другие палаты, вернее небольшой отдельный дворец, соединенный с главным длинной анфиладой. Мягкая постель, прекрасная пища со всеми изысками королевской жизни. Массажи, ванночки для кожи, ароматические масла и примочки на следы от кандалов, что он протаскал чуть ли не полгода. Стрижка, которая, наконец-то, превратила его непричесанную копну в каскад сверкающих золотом волос. А тело, мышцы которого были просто атрофированы из-за ограничения движений, стало приобретать хоть какую-то рельефность.

Король его не посещал целую неделю, и Габриель стал надеяться, что он, наконец-то, надоел этому могучему, бесчеловечному мужлану и у того появились другие человеческие сексуальные игрушки. Эта надежда подкрепилась тем, что слуги, которые теперь круглосуточно ухаживали за ним, проговорились, что в гарем к королю поступили две шикарные девушки блондинки, подаренные бабушкой короля, действующей королевой, которая возглавляла совет страны и была конечной инстанцией.

Вообще, такое двоевластие сначала очень удивляло Габриеля, пока ему не объяснили всю суть передачи власти через женскую кровь. Как оказалось, после бывшего короля власть перешла не к его сыну, а сыну его старшей сестры. И теперь этот «сын» имел Габриеля каждый день и не по разу. Чем объяснилось столь запутанное распределение власти, Габриель откровенно не знал. Но понял, что без вмешательства действующей королевы тут явно не обошлось.

Через три недели, когда от побоев на его коже не осталось и следа, его посетил неизвестный молодой мужчина. В отличие от местных слуг его кожа была более светлой, как и у других власть предержащих этой страны, а стриженные темно-коричневые волосы говорили, что он состоит на военной службе.

Мужчина улыбнулся Габриелю и с интересом стал рассматривать его полуголое тело, прикрытое лишь легким полупрозрачным шелковым халатом, расшитым экзотическими птицами.

— Я Сасами. Рад, что вас привели в относительный порядок и немного откормили.

— Что это значит? И кто вы? — Габриель поднял свою голову и уставился требовательно синими океанами глаз в карие с хитринкой.

— Я исполнительное лицо Совета королевы матери, — ответили поклоном, а потом присели без разрешения рядом на ложе, где полусидел на подушках ослепительный по красоте блондин.

— И что от меня хочет королева мать? — синие глаза сузились, Габриель прекрасно понимал, что бабушке его царственного любовника-насильника явно не нравится одержимость короля его скромной персоной.

— О, ничего! Вообще-то, все это, что происходит сейчас с вами, заварил сам король Эргозар.

Габриель поднял золотую бровь, но промолчал, ожидая дальнейшего объяснения.

— Хм-мм, вы ведь в курсе, что в нашей стране разрешены однополые браки, но с определенными ограничениями. Так, сестра действующего короля не имеет право выходить замуж за женщину, ибо ей предстоит родить следующего короля. Ну, а царственный король не имеет право жениться, если его жених или невеста ниже статуса принца или принцессы.

— Я не принц. Не повезло мне, — хихикнул нервно Габриель, вот только не хватало стать «женушкой» этого озабоченного самца.

— А вы в курсе, что Эргозар подал месяц назад приказ об изменении второго пункта закона ограничений и прошение о вашей с ним женитьбе? И естественно, королева мать все отвергла, — спросили, сощурив глаза, явно изучая реакцию эфемерного существа, от которого, казалось, шло прекрасное бело-золотое сияние.

Габриель промолчал, посерев резко лицом, он совершенно не понимал, что происходит вокруг него.

— Я не пойму, вы не рады, что королева мать не разрешила ваш брак с королем? Или не рады, что Эргозар метит в ваши мужья? — спросили весьма проницательно через некоторое время.

— И то, и другое, но как вы догадались, если не секрет? — Габриель скрестил свои похудевшие руки на груди.

— Не секрет, пока не состоится ваша свадьба, я наблюдатель от Совета королевы.

— Погодите! Какая свадьба? Брак же с королем отменен! — ужаснулся Габриель, внутренне холодея.

— Ваша свадьба будет завтра. И ваш будущий муж не король, а его кузен, принц Саргас. Единственный молодой сын предыдущего почившего короля.

— Саргас? Молодой принц? — у Габриеля закружилась голова от нахлынувшей информации. — Зачем я ему? Я его даже не знаю. Не видел ни разу в жизни. И потом, я же мужчина и старше его. И наверняка намного.

Сасами взял хрупкую руку пошатнувшегося на кровати красивого мужчины и сжал крепко в своей.

— Вы ошибаетесь, вы нас видели несколько недель назад. Как только мы попали в замок короля. Но в вашем состоянии вы вряд ли запомнили меня и моего прекрасного спутника. Ну, а то, в каком вы были тогда положении, можно точно утверждать, что навряд ли вы в большом восторге от яростной любви к вам Эргозара.

— Зачем вы рассказываете мне все это? — Габриель откинулся на подушки и прикрыл синеву глаз. Голова шла кругом…

— Эргозар решил при помощи женитьбы на своем двоюродном брате поднять ваш статус до уровня принца, чтобы потом завладеть вами полностью. Саргас обделен официальной властью, ибо старшая сестра Эргозара уже родила следующего преемника на трон. Посему, по вашей свадьбе с Саргасом нет отводов, все законно. Но действующая королева, и это Эргозар прекрасно знает, против сочетания с иностранцами–варварами своих детей из королевской семьи.

— Простите, что перебиваю, но не могу никак понять. Эргозар, что? Собирается убить своего брата после этой долбанной свадьбы? Тогда я отказываюсь! Я не хочу брать на себя ответственность за смерть практически мальчика. Ведь по-другому брак разрушить в вашей стране нельзя! — замахал категорично руками Габриель.

— Вы очень благородны, даже насилие со стороны короля вас не сломило. Наверное, юноша это почувствовал интуитивно. Его не оттолкнули ни ваш избитый затасканный вид, ни то, что вы мужчина. И выполняли роль подстилки его царственного кузена. Саргас согласился на брак с вами. И вам нечего волноваться, ибо убить открыто Эргозар его не сможет. По ряду причин, во-первых, прошлый король был очень любим среди народа, практически как божество, и его сын — любимчик всей страны. Убийство принца Саргаса приведет к гражданской войне. Во-вторых, Эргозар сам выдвинул прошение о вашем браке со своим кузеном и не может его опротестовать или как-либо вмешаться в дальнейшем в вашу жизнь, пока Саргас будет с вами. И, в-третьих, Эргозар уверен, что королева мать, а она единственная, кто вправе сделать это, расторгнет ваш брак с Саргасом в течение месяца после вашей свадьбы. Он все поставил на этот третий пункт, так как считает, что прекрасно знает свою бабушку. Но он просчитался, и поэтому я здесь.

Габриель удивленно сузил глаза на представителя власти, пока еще не понимая, в какую он попал очередную ловушку.

— Вы мне не верите? Так вот, если вы согласитесь выйти в качестве официальной жены замуж за Саргаса, королева мать не опротестует этот брак. Вы станете свободным от Эргозара и…

— Погодите, погодите! — Габриель теперь уже сам вцепился в руку Сасами. — Вы меня спрашиваете так, что как будто, если я скажу «нет», свадьбы не будет?

— Нет, прошение короля не может отклонить даже его царственная бабка. Тут он просчитал все верно. Церемония состоится завтра в полдень. Но Эргозар не учел, что Саргас уже не мальчик и не будет петь под его дудку. Я здесь, чтобы спросить вас от имени моего принца Саргаса — вы станете его супругом? Если нет, то брак расторгнут через месяц, и ваш следующий станет с Эргозаром, ибо титул принца, вернее принцессы, закрепится за вами до конца жизни. И я боюсь, что вы недолго протянете от такой «страстной» любви. Но если вы согласитесь и разделите ложе с Саргасом как настоящие муж и жена, то…

— Я буду принадлежать только ему… Но я не понимаю, зачем я ему все-таки сдался?

— Он влюблен в вас, моя будущая принцесса. Именно он настоял о соблюдении всех правил до свадебных церемоний. И именно благодаря ему вы сейчас находитесь в Восточном замке — земле принца Саргаса, за вами ухаживают как за высокопоставленной особой и приводят в порядок. Эргозар не может пойти против воли жениха, которого он сам выбрал для вас…

— Эта влюбленность пройдет через некоторое время, ему лучше настоять на разрыве нашего брака и выбрать потом красивую женщину, — прошептал тихо Габриель, он не хотел ломать судьбу юноши, который оказался из-за него втянут в эту долбанную женитьбу.

— Вы ошибаетесь. Принцессы и принцы королевской крови могут официально состоять в браке только один раз в жизни. Наложников и наложниц содержать в гаремах сколько душе угодно. Но быть у алтаря единожды! После расторжения вашего брака Саргас не будет уже иметь права на священный обряд.

— Но это абсурд! — ужаснулся Габриель.

— Нет, мой милорд, вернее мадам. Эргозар тонкий политик, не смотря на свою внешность спесивой гориллы. Если с сыном его сестры что-либо случится, и она не сможет родить другого, то только дочь Саргаса по нашим правилам должна будет преподнести нового короля. Ибо линия Эргозара будет забракована, — пояснили хитросплетение политических правил.

— А если у Саргаса не будет официальной дочери от брака? — начал догадываться Габриель.

— Вы спрашиваете о том, могут ли дочери наложниц продлить линию королей? Это, конечно, будет еще тот прецедент, но в данном случае окажут честь дочерям Эргозара, так как он на основной линии царственных матерей, в отличие от Саргаса. И если учесть, что у него уже есть несколько дочерей и сыновей от наложниц, то поймете, что Эргозар все просчитал наперед. И решил убить одним выстрелом сразу двух зайцев. Но не учел желание одной из фигур своей шахматной доски. Принца Саргаса!

— И так понятно, что я с радостью соглашусь на этот брак, — хмыкнул Габриель. — Зачем Саргасу мое мнение?

— Он славный мальчик, который рано лишился родителей. Добрый, мудрый и очень сильный, несмотря на свою молодость. Он хочет, чтобы вы согласились добровольно, стали не только его возлюбленным, его второй половиной, но и близким другом! Поймите, как только до Эргозара дойдет, что его планы рухнули по поводу вас, он попробует вернуть вас силой. Конечно, не открыто, но никто не отменял подпольных интриг. Прошлый король умер при странных обстоятельствах на охоте, и очень долгое время тень убийства падала на Эргозара. Но доказать ничего не смогли. Саргас хочет быть уверенным, что вы его не предадите, если вопрос станет о его жизни или смерти.

Габриель задумался. С Эргозаром его ждала относительно «спокойная» жизнь шлюхи, раздвигающей ноги по первому приказу. С Саргасом — жизнь полная опасности, причем грозившая не ему самому, а его будущему супругу. И Габриель, не раздумывая, согласился на вторую. Он лучше будет защищать этого незрелого юношу даже ценой своей никчемной жизни и покончит жизнь самоубийством, если не сможет защитить, нежели снова окажется на члене этого зверя.

— Подумайте, обратной дороги не будет. Подчиненные Саргаса не дадут вам пережить своего господина… — начал Сасами, но его снова перебили.

— Если Саргас готов пожертвовать для меня своей жизнью, я тоже готов пойти на это. Да я сам перережу себе глотку, если не услежу за его жизнью.

—Что ж, это я и ожидал услышать от вас. Но учтите, в постели вы будете играть такую же роль, что и для Эргозара, — подсластил пилюлю Сасами, усмехаясь.

— Лучше я раздвину ноги перед мальчишкой, чем перед вашим ебнутым королем, — огрызнулся Габриель, закрывая устало глаза.

— Рад слышать, — хихикнули, уходя. — Я передам моему принцу ваше согласие на брак. Но помните, если ваш маленький секрет раскроется перед церемонией, король может остановить свадьбу, и вам подберут более покладистого родовитого «женишка».

Ему так давно не лазили «туда»… Задница успела сжаться и привыкнуть к нормальному режиму, включающему «С горшка — на горшок», и не более того! Но с утра начался такой бедлам, что держись.

В его спальню ворвался ворох служанок, щебечущих, как райские птички. Габриель и охнуть не успел, как его раздели и утащили обнаженным мыться в ванную.

Пока женщины терли и делали поверхностный массаж, он терпел. Но как только к нему полезли прямо в жопу, взбунтовался! Да он слаб, но сильнее этих чертовых горничных. Дев выкинули из ванной и послали на неизвестном языке.

— Это что за нах? — в спальне «невесты» появилось два смазливых прокаченных парня. Отличались они только тем, что у одного была покрашена прядь волос в красный, а у второго в золотой.

— Эй, бабье! Где «невеста»? —начал тот, кто был с золотой прядью.

— О, господин Роки! Его высочество выкинуло нас из ванной, не дав приготовить его попку для принца Саргаса.

— Попку? — захихикал второй. — Я бы тоже взбунтовался, когда такие красотки лезут не на член, а в зад.

— Ча-ааки! — зарычал с золотой прядью. — Заткнись, скоро полдень, а «невеста» в ванной. Саргас нас на куски порвет. Идем!

Он постучал в дверь ванной комнаты и, так как она не открывалась, выломал в легкую одной левой рукой.

— Его высочество, не капризничайте и не сопротивляйтесь этим юным девам, иначе…

Дар речи исчез совсем, когда он увидел перед собой эфемерного обнаженного блондина.

«Это мужчина? Быть не может! — Роки скользнул по тонкому белоснежному телу развратным взглядом и уставился в пах. — Это мужчина… А я сошел с ума!»

— Чего ты, брательник, застрял? — сзади брата-близнеца подпер Чаки и, посмотрев поверху прокаченного плеча, сматерился витиевато и четырехэтажно.

— Кто вы? — синь скрестилась с круглыми черными глазами, а член прикрыли махровым полотенцем.

— Мы личная охрана принца Саргаса. Братья Чаки и Роки, — отмер тот, что с золотой прядью. — М-ммм… Вам необходимо одеться, возлюбленный нашего принца. Но до этого произвести все гигиенические процедуры!

— Меня уже помыли! — рыкнул совсем не по-женски Габриель.

— Да, но не зад, — хищно сверкнула черная пара глаз, и Габриель охнуть не успел, как эти два хищника-самца, выше его на голову и шире в плечах, лихо скрутили его пока еще слабое тело.

— Если будешь дергаться, то процедуру проведем собственными херами! Если потребуется! — заржал Чаки и скомандовал красным, как свеклы, девицам: — Чо уставились, блаженные? Бегом, делайте все, что нужно, пока держим!

В итоге его там все-таки помыли, сделали клизму и потом ввели странный фаллический предмет. Он не был столь массивный, что когда-то в него засовывал сам король извращенцев, и, кроме того, изготовленный из странного упругого материала, эластичного и не холодного.

— Это тебя подготовит и настроит на нужный лад, — хихикнул Чаки, пунцовея от всех стонов, что вырывались у умученного Габриеля, пока его готовили «там».

Потом красные, как сваренные в крутом кипятке раки, женщины и охрана стали облачать взбалмошную «блондинку» в женские одежды. Под конец одевания и нанесения легкого макияжа у близнецов Роки и Чаки ниже пояса стояло так, что хоть самим дрочи, хоть трахай всех этих дур девок, что вились вокруг рассерженного Габриеля.

Но вот, Габриель, охнув пару раз, подошел, ковыляя, к большому во весь рост зеркалу и уставился на отражение себя.

На него смотрела утонченная девушка с огромными синими глазами на бледном лице и болезненным румянцем на скулах. Румянец вызывала та долбанная штука, что торчала в его попе. При каждом резком движении эта гадость задевала особую точку внутри, и по телу пробегала волна удовольствия, похоти и безумного возбуждения.

— Вы сделали из меня бабу! — прорычал Габриель, рассматривая свое, ставшее чересчур хрупким, тело, облаченное в тонкие бело-серебряные шелка с золотыми узорами, обшитые матовым жемчугом и прозрачными бриллиантами. На голове была воздвигнута высокая прическа, сверху которой был одет свадебный тюрбан в точно таких же украшениях, что и платье, сзади которого струилась накидка из белого вышитого шелка, а спереди откидная тончайшая фата.

— Боже! Вы так прекрасны, невеста Саргаса! — запричитали девушки в разнобой, пожирая его сексуальную фигуру развратными глазками.

— Я мужик! Вашу мать! Да, я согласился быть супругом Саргаса, другого мужчины, но на хрена меня так было одевать?

— Успокойтесь, милорд, — в дверях стоял исполнительный советник Сасами. — Этот наряд — вековая традиция. Невеста, надевая его, становится снова невинной, ей прощаются все грехи до брака. И вся ее распутная жизнь.

— Тогда вытащите мне из задницы эту мерзость, я же с ней ходить не могу! — Габриель охнул снова, так как резко повернулся в сторону вошедшего мужчины.

— Это тоже дань традиции, вернее ритуальный фаллос, он вводится всем невестам. И его может достать только муж, — теперь красным стал и Сасами, он и представить не мог, что Габриель может выглядеть столь сексуально и желанно.

— Только не говорите, что его вводят в жопу девкам! — ярость Габриеля плескалась через край.

— Ну-ууу… — Сасами посмотрел на начинающих хихикать пунцовых дев и сузил злобно глаза. — Надсмехаться над будущей женой принца вздумали, а ну, марш отсюда! Засранки!

Когда девушек и след простыл, он с тяжелым вздохом подошел к замершему у зеркала Габриелю. Сзади Сасами располагался еще один стражник из охраны принца Саргаса, он был массивнее братьев близнецов и старше их лет на десять. Но, не смотря на это, мужчина тоже мило покраснел и, к ужасу Габриеля, тоже возбудился. Во всяком случае, его ширинка на штанах при упоминании «ритуального фаллоса», как и у Чаки и Роки, однозначно натянулась.

«Еще один ебнутый на всю голову извращенец», — подумал с ужасом блондин, отодвигаясь от подошедшего к нему Сасами.

— Вы же понимаете, куда вставляют этот ритуальный предмет женщинам? А так как у вас этого нет, то придется терпеть неудобства в попке. Поймите, все пункты свадебного ритуала должны быть соблюдены, иначе брак не будет подтвержден. Обопритесь на мою руку и пытайтесь не делать резких движений. Нас уже ждут. Гогора, ты будешь сопровождением принцессы. Чаки и Роки — сопровождением принца Саргаса. Поторопимся, время на исходе.

Сасами подхватил Габриеля под руку и плавно повел в сторону тронного зала. Сзади топал тот самый огромный мужик, что пришел с ним. А Габриель, хватаясь за руку Сасами, мог думать только о том, как бы не рухнуть где-нибудь от болезненного перевозбуждения. Ибо яйца и член были зажаты в специальных трусиках так, что даже тонкий шелк, что не скрывал ни одной линии его совершенного тела, не выделял его мужской выпуклости между ног, на простату же давил этот долбанный ритуальный член. Так что приходилось семенить совершено женской походкой, которая, видно, здесь была характерна для всех невест.

Его первым завели в полный от народа зал. Еще бы, «шлюшку-игрушку» Эргозара знали все жители страны! И вдруг эта подстилка в один присест стала принцессой. В зале собралась вся знать и все благородные королевские семейства. Они хотели увидеть унижения золотоволосого варвара, который принес душевную болезнь их деспоту королю! Ибо помнили, в каком состоянии тот пресмыкался по главному дворцу, ползая от спальни короля Эргозара до кухни, так как ни один из слуг не желал носить пищу этому грязному ничтожеству.

Когда Габриель вступил в зал под руку с Сасами и сопровождаемый телохранителем Гогора, по залу прокатились охи и вздохи восхищения. Никто не мог поверить, что то нечто, голышом ползающее в пыли и грязи, может выглядеть так!

Габриеля провели к возвышению перед троном короля, и он с ужасом увидел, как его пожирает глазами возбудившийся Эргозар. Король сорвался с трона и, сбежав резво вниз, наткнулся на быстро закрывшего блондина Сасами.

— Ваше Высочество, возьмите себя в руки! И потерпите месяц. Иначе начнется гражданская война, — прошипел сквозь зубы Сасами, пытаясь отрезвить яростного короля. Тот и сам прекрасно понимал, что не должен так реагировать на своего любовника! Но сексуальный вид Габриеля выбил из него все здравые мысли, оставив только похоть.

— Я могу задержать свадьбу на день! — начал король торговаться с Сасами.

— И все равно вы не сможете уединиться с Габриелем. В нем ритуальный фаллос. Мой король! А это значит, никто из мужчин не может его касаться до свадебной церемонии, даже жених. Или вы не можете сдержать своего слова? — Сасами был тоже тонким политиком и еще тем любителем интриг. Не зря королева мать послала именно его, не смотря на молодость, дабы защитить закон этой страны, опорой которого был совет. Женщины всегда имели настоящую власть в этой стране, а вот мужчины, возведенные при них в роль королей, только правили данным государством на их усмотрение.

Их тихое препирательство было заглушено радостным криком толпы, ибо в зал, соблюдая ритуал церемонии, вошел жених.

Габриелю было страшно поднять взор на юношу, что шел к нему сквозь орущую от восхищения толпу, и только, когда тот встал рядом, потеснив препирающихся Сасами и Эргозара, блондин смог сквозь свои густые ресницы немного рассмотреть своего жениха.

«Бог мой, он же совсем мальчик!» — охнул про себя Габриель. На него смотрели так восхищенно и так жарко, что Габриелю стало немного не по себе. Принц Саргас был утонченным и гибким. В своих ритуальных мужских темно-синих одеждах, принятых в этой стране, он смахивал больше на прекрасную девушку, нежели на мужчину, которую просто было необходимо защищать.

«Вот кого надо было одеть невестой, а не меня», — вздохнул про себя Габриель, он отвел свой взор в пол, дабы Эргозар не заметил его заинтересованности этим юношей и не сорвал свадебную церемонию. И помолился всем своим богам, дабы ритуал прошел без лишних проблем и побыстрее, чтобы весь этот цирк подошел к концу.

Сасами наконец-то смог убедить короля немного остыть, и тот отошел в сторону, не поднимаясь на свое тронное место. Встал сбоку, дабы вблизи следить за всей бракосочетательной церемонией.

В зал вошел, наконец-то, монах, крики и шум толпы тут же утихли сами собой, и, встав перед Саргасом и Габриелем, начал свадебную церемонию.

Вся свадьба была довольно нудным и длительным процессом. Включающая общее произнесение молитв всех присутствующих, потом были зачтены клятвы жениха и невесты, дальше молился сам священник, напевая странные для уха Габриеля мотивы песнопений. Саргас и Габриель уже как с полчаса стояли на коленях перед поющим монахом, упираясь в расшитые подушечки. И держались за руки.

Наконец-то, их объявили мужем и женой, состоящим в браке, и попросили скрепить окончательным поцелуем всю церемонию.

«Пока не будет осуществлен поцелуй, король может в любой момент остановить вашу свадьбу, и та не будет считаться действительной. Я буду страховать вас, но ведите себя так, чтобы ни в коем случае не спровоцировать его Высочество», — вспомнил Габриель вчерашние наставления Сасами. Он чувствовал, как Саргас потянул его за руку на себя и трепещущими руками откинул фату.

То, что подросток перевозбужден, для Эргозара было как раз нормальным явлением. Он бы и сам, наверное, писался кипятком от восторга, если бы был на его месте. Еще бы, такая сверкающая игрушка в подарок! Король всю церемонию не сводил взгляд со своего белоснежного вожделения, ожидая, когда закончится этот фарс и он сможет упереть сверкающую великолепием «невесту» в свои покои из-под носа этого недотепы жениха. Ну, а там, обесчещенный салага Саргас сам потребует расторжения брака!

Эргозар не видел Габриеля так долго, и даже те долбанные, подаренные его сумасшедшей бабкой, блондинки не утолили сексуальный голод его Высочества ни на грамм. Эргозар хотел только своего Габриеля! Он сам сломал этого гордого мужчину под себя, сделал из него свою послушную секс-игрушку. И теперь находился в двух шагах от того, чтобы окончательно завершить свой хитроумный план, сделав из прекрасного блондина своего официального раба, свою королеву!

«Я прикую его на месяц к кровати и не дам свести ноги ни на минуту! Ты будешь петь только мне своим прекрасным голоском, да так, что обзавидуются все местные соловьи. А мелкий ублюдок Саргас будет кусать свои царственные локти», — хмыкал про себя Эргозар, видя, как Габриель, чувствуя его пристальный взгляд, покрывается холодным потом.

Вот и конечный поцелуй, завершающий церемонию.

Эргозар видит, как Саргас своими непослушными руками прикасается к своей «фиктивной» новоявленной женушке и тянется за поцелуем, откидывая фату.

«Чертов мелкий ублюдок. Думает, что уже заполучил золотую жар-птицу! Через месяц я поведу Габриеля к алтарю, а ты исчезнешь в небытие!» — рычал про себя король.

По залу проносятся охи и ахи от восторга за любимчика-принца. Но Эргозар коршуном следит только за Габриелем. Он видит, как блондина утягивают на себя, а тот из-под ресниц бросает откровенно сверкающий синевой взгляд на обманутого короля.

— Быть того не может… — шепчет Эргозар, ибо во взгляде Габриеля светится вызов и нет даже капли покорности, что так долго вбивал в него король своим насилием.

Момент истины: губы жениха и невесты соприкасаются в долгом поцелуе. И Габриель сам привлекает к себе за тонкую талию хрупкого принца, пригвождая яростной своей синью Эргозара на месте.

— Нет! — орет король, но его крик тонет в сотне глоток толпы, кричащих в экстазе за брачующихся.

Эргозар выхватывает свой меч, но новобрачных закрывают телохранители и исполнитель его бабки, шипящий похлеще ядовитой гадюки сквозь зубы на взбешенного короля и его охрану:

— Уберите в ножны свой меч! Иначе восторженная толпа разорвет вас на куски, мой король. Саргас! Уводите свою жену в свой замок. Эта территория вашего княжества, и вторжение короля на нее будет расцениваться как объявление войны! — отдает четкие распоряжения Сасами.

— Мой возлюбленный, идемте, — Саргас тянет с пола трясущегося Габриеля, который еле-еле переставляет ногами.

— Я не могу быстро, этот чертов член во мне… Уах! — в судороге возбуждения охает блондин из-за того, что его рывком поднимает на ноги такой с виду немощный принц.

— Ничего, я помогу вам, — Саргас перехватил своего шатающегося суженного за талию и, прикрываемый своими телохранителями, под рев восторженной толпы покинул зал.

— Что вы задумали, Са-са-ми?! — король в ярости настолько, что покрошит сейчас этого исполнителя власти на куски, да и весь окружающий его сброд, состоящий из людей своего кузена.

— Ничего! Я всего лишь исполняю свою работу. Это была ваша идея, женить свою подстилку на принце Саргасе, пытаясь так унизить своего двоюродного брата. Так будьте добры, исполните свое решение до конца! И ждите смиренно расторжение брака в своем замке, не вторгаясь на территорию Саргаса. Не стоит пытаться выкрасть блондина, который теперь стал его официальной женой. Иначе из-за смазливого варвара начнется гражданская кровопролитная война.

— Вы-вы!.. — начал король, но потом, сплюнув на пол, вложил с громким лязгом в свои ножны огромный меч.

— Я всего лишь исполнитель вашей воли, мой король! — поклонился низко Сасами Эргозару.

— Когда Габриель будет моим, вам первым отрубят голову, запомните это!

И король, чеканя шаг под крики толпы «Да здравствует король!», вылетел из зала.

 

— Я не могу дальше идти... — Габриель практически висел на этом утонченном юноше, который упорно тащил его вперед.

— Потерпите! Еще несколько шагов, и мы на моей территории Восточного замка.

Когда Саргас его затащил в их свадебно украшенную спальню, Габриель был в полубреду, он дрожал, обливаясь потом, и тихо скулил от того, что еще немного, и он просто сдохнет от переполненности спермой своих зажатых кружевом яиц.

— Оставьте нас! — Саргас усадил свою красу на шикарную огромную кровать и обернулся своим подчиненным.

— Но мы не можем! — хмыкнул Роки, смотря на своего серьезно настроенного принца. — Ваша женушка должна исполнить свой семейный долг. И мы должны убедиться в этом сами.

— Ага-ага! Что вы его, а не он вас, — гыгыкнул поганенько Чаки.

— Да что вы себе позволяете! — прорычал взбешенный принц, доставая из ножен свою острую, как бритва, саблю. — Я вам что, бесплатное порно–развлечение? Ну, а вы, Гогора?! Вы, друг моего покойного батюшки, и тоже туда же. Вам не стыдно?

— Мой принц, близнецы сказали, что ваш избранник до сих пор очень силен, не смотря на нынешнее измотанное состояние. И я беспокоюсь за вашу честь! Если нужно, мы его держать для вас будем за руки и за ноги. И потом, я сам видел, как этот воин в лучшей своей форме сражался на песчаной косе, противостоя двадцати обученным воинам Эргозара зараз!

— ВОН! — Саргас взмахнул саблей и выгнал резво всех интересующихся из своей спальни. — Если сунетесь, я вам головы снесу. Совсем оборзели, засранцы!

Принц вложил свою саблю в ножны и, сняв с себя оружие, обернулся к застывшему от такого представления на кровати Габриелю. Теперь блондин мог лучше разглядеть собственного мужа. Белокожий, черноглазый красавец с прямыми воронеными упрямыми волосами, которые даже в уложенной прическе, не смотря на свою относительную длину, вставали дыбом от любого его резкого движения.

«Он совсем не похож на Эргозара. Конечно, для своего возраста он силен и высок. Но, Боже, какой же он хорошенький и как грациозен. Как прекрасная леди!» — не мог не удивиться блондин.

Меж тем Саргас, не прекращая пожирать глазами свою «суженую», снял верх своего не то камзола, не то кафтана, явно невоенного образца, и приблизился к сидящему в прострации блондину.

— Можно, я прикоснусь к вам? — спросили у удивленного Габриеля и, получив согласный кивок, нежно сняли тюрбан невесты.

Движения принца, несмотря на его возбужденную дрожь в руках, были отточенными и совершенно не походили на девчачьи, скорее на выверенные движения военного. Он уперся коленом между разведенными бедрами Габриеля, так как тот, несмотря на надетое платье, сидел на постели не как женщина, а как мужик — разведя ноги в стороны. И, огладив скулу Габриеля, держа за подбородок, запрокинул голову вверх. Синь встретилась с чернотой ночи и растворилась в ней.

Габриеля целовали. Сначала нежно прикасаясь губами, как бы спрашивая разрешения, а потом по сумасшедшему, когда блондин приоткрыл рот, разрешая проникнуть вовнутрь.

«Такой мелкий, а уже такой страстный!» — подумал новоявленный принц, вернее принцесса. Он не ожидал такой прыти от утонченного юнца и совсем обалдел, когда почувствовал, что юноша с легкостью развязывает ленточки платья, что сзади стягивали его грудь и талию.

Саргас действовал, как умудренный любовник, который каждый день только и делает, что заваливает взрослых мужиков на кровать. Он опрокинул несопротивляющегося блондина на горку высоких подушек и, обнажив его нежные соски, приступил к утонченной экзекуции, вылизывая их.

Габриель сходил с ума. Эргозар никогда не ласкал свою куклу, он брал мужчину силой, насиловал и измученного выкидывал из своей спальни под хохот издевающихся слуг. Блондин даже не мог представить, что так будет стонать, когда ему будут вылизывать и посасывать соски.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, Габриель, — прошептал восторженно Саргас, отлипая от возбужденных горошин, а потом очень нежно касаясь бедра взрослого мужчины с посоловевшими от похоти глазами. — Можно?

Габриель попробовал сфокусировать взгляд на черноволосом искусителе и рвано кивнул, яйца уже не болели — они горели и готовы были слить даже с пережатым членом.

Саргас сексуально улыбнулся и, огладив бедро через струящуюся ткань, стал задирать полотно юбки, обнажая белые туфельки с бантиками своей «женушки» и тонкие кружевные чулки. Он выцеловал каждый сантиметр ровных ножек блондина, снимая с него все эти возбуждающие прибамбасы, пока не добрался до кружевных утягивающих трусов.

Габриель, не переставая, тихо стенал и с нетерпением ждал, когда же его избавят от пытки в попе этого ритуального фаллоса. Он приподнял бедра на просьбу Саргаса и застонал от облегчения, когда его член выпустили на волю.

— Ты перевозбужден! — Саргас с улыбкой надавил на отверстие уретры, чем вызвал у Габриеля обильное семяизвержение, а потом игриво добавил: — Ты такой красивый, мой муж.

Габриелю задрали вверх ноги и, разведя их в стороны, попросили:

— Подержи их так, я хочу насладиться видом.

Блондин вцепился в свои лодыжки, уже ничего не соображая, как почувствовал, что ему наконец-то освобождают задний проход от этого фаллического предмета. Он вздохнул с облегчением, но Саргас наклонился к открытой, растянутой красной дырочке блондина и, обведя ее языком по спирали, стал ввинчиваться по максимуму внутрь раскрытого пульсирующего входа, подтрахивая и обильно смазывая своей слюной.

Габриель через пару минут кончил второй раз от такой сладкой пытки. А когда Саргас отлип ртом от его ануса и вошел на всю длину своего отнюдь немаленького члена, заорал на весь замок от дикой волны нового возбуждения.

На орово ворвались все три телохранителя и встретились с таким убийственным взглядом Саргаса, который в данный момент вытрахивал свою долгожданную добычу, что сами выскочили вон, с ужасом смотря на свои вставшие в штанах колуны. Брачная ночь должна была стать горячей не только для новобрачных, но и для их телохранителей.

— Хоть доставай и дрочи! — ругнулся Чаки.

— Тебя на ночь не хватит, рука от стараний отпадет, — буркнул Роки.

— Я и не думал, что этот Габриель будет таким… — прошептал Гогора, сглатывая обильную слюну.

— Страстным и развратным.

— Сексуальным, как блядь?

Наперебой заявили близнецы своему учителю.

— Еще слово и, загнув раком, выебу обоих! Вы, между прочим, на посту. Вашу мать! — рыкнул взбешенный Гогора.

И заткнувшиеся три мужика со стоящими членами наперевес замерли снова на посту, слушая сексуальные песнопения трахающейся парочки.

 

Этот мелкий вертел Габриелем так, как никто другой. Загибая его и так, и этак, а главное, возбуждая виконта и заставляя безостановочно сливать свое семя. Только под утро, в очередной раз оросив зад блондина, брюнет забылся в послеоргазменной истоме, вырубившись сзади Габриеля. Тот попытался соскользнуть с массивного члена юноши, но не тут-то было, подросток даже во сне железно держал Габриеля за его белые бедра, не давая сдвинуться и на миллиметр.

«Черт! Силен-то как, а что будет через несколько лет? — Габриель попытался забыться в таком положении, в распираемой в заднице вновь наливающимся горячим колуном. — У него уже сейчас член моего размера, если не больше. Неужели он догонит Эргозара? Ну, а либидо превышает самого короля уже на несколько порядков!»

Измотал его Саргас не слабо, так как Габриель во время секса все время был возбужден. Даже от Эргозара мужчина так не уставал. Но к усталости добавлялась приятная истома, что разливалась по всему телу умученного блондина, и наслаждение тела, которое уже давно забыло, как оно, заниматься сексом с человеком, который тебя любит и делает все, чтобы ты получил ответное наслаждение.

В дверь просунулась заинтересованная мордашка одного из близнецов, и по желтому клочку волос Габриель понял, что это Роки.

— Уснул, — хмыкнул он остальным стражникам, и те проникли на цыпочках вовнутрь в сопровождении Сасами, который нес свежие простыни.

— Что вы творите? — Габриелю было неудобно оказаться перед чужими, хитрыми, бегающими глазами, да еще в заду с членом Саргаса. Хотя еще несколько недель назад он был настолько измотан недоеданием и постоянным изнасилованием, что ему было откровенно все равно: где, при ком и когда его трахает Эргозар.

— Не дергайся, — хихикнул Чаки и прямиком смотался в ванную комнату, притащив оттуда серебряный тазик с витыми ручками полный теплой воды и пару мягких губок.

— А то разбудишь нашего господина. А он в гневе ужасен, хотя внешне милый и ласковый юноша, — гыгыкнул Гогора.

«Милый юноша» резануло по ушам Габриеля и того перекосило, этот милый юноша его так за ночь раскатал, хорошо, если он сможет вообще пошевелиться после всего этого.

— Вот именно, молчали бы, Габриель. Вы чуть не испортили всю женитьбу. Что вы такое сделали, что Эргозар сошел с ума и взбесился? — Сасами уселся напротив лежащего Габриеля и скрестил насуплено руки на груди.

— Всего лишь посмотрел в его глаза, — прошептал испуганный блондин, ибо все остальные приступили к обтиранию их сплетенных намертво тел шестью руками. — Вы его разбудите сами!

— Не фига! Саргас всегда такой, отрубается сразу, и потом его пушкой не разбудишь. Так что расслабься, ща мы вас обмоем, перестелем под вами постель и оставим в покое, — улыбнулся ласково Роки.

— Ага, только расцепим! Ваш… М-ммм… Как это лучше назвать… Ключно-замочный захват, — хмыкнул Чаки, а потом дико заржал, получив емко по башке от Гогора.

— Уймись, трепло! Чтобы выдержать бешеную энергию нашего господина, надо постараться. Мужчине и так не сладко лежать перед нами вот так в столь откровенной позе. Я придержу вас, господин Габриель, а ребята оттянут Его Высочество на себя.

Чпок! Звук был похабным, громко оглушительным и чересчур пошлым. Кричащим: всем внимание. Произошло всемирное отделение задницы от члена!

— Вау, впервые вижу, чтобы у Саргаса так стояло, — задохнулся от увиденного Чаки, обтирая влажной губкой член у своего принца, тот застонал сквозь сон и стал шарить по постели яростно руками.

Габриеля обмывал Гогора. Он уже успел подмыть его открытый анус, из которого вытекла огромная порция семени его господина Саргаса и переместить «женушку» на чистые простыни, скатывая в валик старые и распрямляя новые взамен.

— Габриель... — прошептал юноша во сне и, перекатившись вслед своей половинке на чистое место, нашарив любимое тело, состыковался обратно с вожделенной попкой.

Чпок! Второй звук был еще похабнее, чем первый, так как выбил из Габриеля развратный стон, заставивший всех четырех мужчин, что находились рядом, серьезно задуматься о собственной ориентации.

— Черт, я ему член не домыл, — сокрушался Чаки.

— Дурак, разматывай простынь до конца и смываемся. Этот «Чпок» неспроста. Не видишь, что ли, что Саргас готов продолжить? И если он нас тут застукает — мы трупы! — зашипел Роки, разматывая бойко чистую простынь до конца и забирая использованную, мокрую насквозь от спермы парочки молодоженов.

— Да что вы себе позволяете? — охнул Габриель и застонал от емкого толчка сзади уже по-другому.

Мужики, резко покраснев, вмиг умотали из их спальни, а полупроснувшийся Саргас стал наращивать темп, с силой вколачиваясь бедрами в податливое тело, шепча сквозь сон на ушко вновь возбужденному Габриелю:

— Ох, любимый, ты такой там сладкий, я хочу еще.

«Утро, о боже, я думал, посплю хотя бы утром. Но нет, эти кретины разбудили этого сексуального зверя. И поспать хотя бы часик с чужим членом в заде. Это уже фантастика! Что же будет завтра?» — это были последние мысли, которые смыл как ненужное мощный оргазм, захвативший обоих мужчин и опустошивший, накрывший негой обоих, как теплым одеялом, до следующего раза.


	2. Принцесса с членом

Проснулся Габриель поздно, перед обедом. Никто сзади попу не подпирал и движений поступательных не делал. Его мужа, мелкого сексуального маньяка, вообще не было рядом. Судя по ощущениям там, его снова подмыли, но он это не почувствовал совершенно.

— Укатал, — Габриель попробовал сесть на подушки, получилось херово. Из ануса обильно потекло. — Черт! И за что мне все это?

— Принцесса проснулась? — на его шум из раскрытой двери выскользнул юноша, наверное, возраста Саргаса, смешливый и улыбчивый.

Короткие, выцветшие до рыжины, коричневые волосы были заделаны вверх в два хвостика и торчали, как рожки. На тонких руках и ногах висела куча разноцветных плетений из бусин, они позвякивали при каждом движении паренька и играли на солнце гранями монет.

— Я — Юли, молочный брат Саргас. Я вам помогу встать и приведу вас в порядок.

Габриеля за руки вздернули из постели голяком, и когда он пошатнулся, поймали за талию.

— Вы очень красивы, моя «принцесса», — хихикнул Юли и потащил ничего непонимающего блондина в ванную комнату. Там была приготовлена ароматическая ванна с маслами и плавающими по воде цветами.

— Где Саргас? — Габриель расслабился с удовольствием в ней, вытянувшись во весь свой рост.

— Как где? Естественно, на улице охрану гоняет. Ох, и заводной же ваш муженек, мадам, — хихикнули, намыливая золотые волосы.

— Если ты не видел моего члена, ты слепец! — огрызнулся Габриель.

— А у милой «принцессы», кроме эксклюзивного фаллоса между ног и яичек, в прелестном ротике острый язычок. Я становлюсь вашим горячим поклонником, прекрасная золотоволосая дива, — продолжали мыть мужчину, ловко делая массаж затекшим плечам, продвигаясь вниз к ноющей пояснице.

— Болтун, — вздохнули тяжко и как-то уже без особой злобы, видно, молочному брату принца Саргаса многое позволялось.

— Замечательно! — Юли оценил свою работу, а именно помытого Габриеля, и потянул его на длинную софу для массажа, на которой, разложив «жену» Саргаса, продолжил дальше заниматься его телом. — Вы очень долго не двигались, вернее, ваше тело было ограниченно в движениях.

В голосе этого пострела заговорил профессиональный массажист.

— Вы в этом знаете толк, — охнул Габриель от «нежных» пальцев, которые на его спине, ягодицах, ногах и руках устроили настоящий дикий необузданный танец, вызывающий боль похлеще пытки.

— Да, я занимаюсь врачеванием. Это у меня от матушки, ее вообще местной ведьмой считают. Так что Саргас в младенчестве пил грудное молоко колдуньи, этот факт вас не пугает?

После массажа спины его перевернули и стали разбираться с грудью.

— Не особо. Только у меня вопрос, чем же тогда в детстве поили Эргозара, что он стал таким психом и насильником?

— Оха! Миледи, да вы просто душка! Но из «любимых блюд» Эргозара я знаю только про вас и не более того. Я не его молочный брат, к счастью. И я прекрасно понимаю, смотря на вашу красоту, почему Саргас решил вас похитить.

Габриелю развели ноги и заставили их согнуть в коленях, массируя бедра на весу с внутренней стороны.

— Не бойтесь. Меня принцессы с членами, в отличие от моего благородного братца, не интересуют. Вот если бы вы оказались обычной принцессой. Ох, тогда бы я за вами приударил бы всерьез.

Габриель чуть ли не орал от того, что этот пацан вытворял с ним, особенно когда начал массировать промежность и основания ягодиц.

— Завтра принесу иглы. Ароматические палочки и прижигание отпадают. Саргас за то, что я попортил вам драгоценную шкурку, меня прибьет. А теперь попробуем встать.

Габриель был поражен. Он не просто стоял! Казалось, в его мышцы вернулась былая сила.

— А вы кудесник, — улыбнулся он пареньку, который был на голову ниже его.

— Не без того. А вообще, как я понял, Саргас зря переживает. Судя по всему, ваши мышцы никогда не были слишком выпуклыми. Даже если вы их подкачаете, все равно останетесь обманчиво тонким и хрупким, — Юли подмигнул Габриелю и повел его обратно в комнату за руку.

— Не хотите прогуляться по саду, моя принцесса? — снова с издевкой.

За их отсутствие все уже было прибрано, и на кровати лежал яркий красочный наряд.

— Ты меня так и будешь называть, а, гаденыш? – прошипел Габриель, уставясь в красное нечто и успокаивая себя тем, что хуже женских тряпок может быть только полное отсутствие одежды.

— Гаденыш? Боже, как мило. Уменьшительно-ласкательное от гада! Вы меня уже полюбили? И правильно делаете, принцесса, мои руки просто волшебные. И не кривите свой прелестный носик. Это мужской костюм, а не женский — и выбрал его для вас сам Саргас.

— Ну, если мой муженек так хочет, — вздохнул тяжело Габриель, позволяя Юли себя одеть.

— Хочет-хочет, а вы, и правда, принцесса, — хихикнул хвостатик, ловко облачая блондина.

— Я просто не знаю, как это надевается, кретин! — вскипел Габриель.

— Все очень просто, — Юли отошел от прекрасного взбешенного создания и улыбнулся. — А вам идет! Волосы, думаю, можно собрать в высокий хвост и заколоть шпильками.

Через десять минут они вышли в цветущий, благоухающий сад.

Костюм был удобный, шелковые красные неширокие шаровары и длинное прямое платье с разрезами по бокам. Этот наряд носили в восточном княжестве, и для центрального он был в диковинку, посему его и принял за женский Габриель. На ногах в тон платью ему надели атласные туфли. Все по его размеру, тютелька в тютельку.

Позади дворца на открытой поляне под раскидистым деревом в теньке Саргас гонял запыхавшегося Гогору. Близнецы уже лежали, опираясь в основании ствола своими потными спинами. Им хватало сил только чтобы отпускать едкие комплименты.

— Боже, Саргас, откуда у тебя столько сил? — удивлялся показно Роки. — Ты ж всю ночь кувыркался со своей красой.

— Ага-ага, — подухивал Чаки. — До сих пор член от ваших песнопений ноет, как вспомню, так вздрогну!

— А ты не вспоминай! А если встанет, так и быть, пойду на милость. Укорочу! Чтобы ты не мучился, — Саргас между ударами клинков еще и отвечал, пока Гогора не взмолился.

— Пожалей старика! И потом, к тебе идет твой жизненный источник вместе с молочным чертенком. Уйя!

Гогора отлетел в сторону, а Саргас как был, обнаженный по пояс, радостным щенком побежал навстречу алой высокой фигуре, по пути отшвырнув от себя оба боевых клинка в траву.

— Ну, как дитё сущее, — покачал Гогора, поднимаясь с травы.

— Так он и есть дитё, хотя и вышел давно из младенческого возраста. Просто детства у него как такового не было — вот и радуется, — Роки тоже встал и поднял рывком на ноги Чаки. — Ладно, поприветствуем супруга Саргаса. У него своя работа, а у нас своя.

— Работа! — гыгыкнул Чаки и получил емкий тумак от Гогора.

— Уймись, бестолочь, Роки прав. И потом, когда этот красавчик восстановится, я посмотрю, как ты от него будешь получать пиздюли. Он был невероятно силен.

— С его-то утонченной фигурой? — не унимался Чаки.

— Можно подумать, Саргас у нас пухлячок, — отрезал Роки.

Саргас весь светился от любви, ведя за руку своего суженного к поверженным воинам. Он, как мальчишка, хотел похвастаться своими победами перед понравившейся ему девчонкой. А Габриель не мог не залюбоваться точеной фигурой, гибким станом и черными искристыми волосами, что были собраны, как и у него, в высокий хвост. Только передние пряди вели себя своевольно и делали что хотели, рассыпаясь, обрамляя красивое лицо подростка. Саргас был ниже него на целую голову, но несказанно силен по сравнению с теперешним состоянием Габриеля.

— Я так рад, что ты видел мой последний бой. Тебе понравилось?

— Конечно, ты сильный и красивый, — улыбнулся Габриель скачущему рядом с ним парнишке и, увидев его хищный взгляд огромных глаз, вздрогнул. Про то, что его муж «красивый», это он однозначно зря ляпнул.

Саргас тут же прижал собственнически взрослого мужчину к себе и обернулся к умученным своим телохранителям.

— Оцепили периметр вокруг дерева и развернулись к нам спиной, если кто будет подглядывать — кастрирую!

Габриель только успел вцепиться в ствол руками этого несчастного дерева, как его там и оприходовали по полной программе, не сильно готовя, но доводя с легкостью до двух оргазмов.

— Погоди! — Саргас, после того, как слил в него, взял влажные полотенца, которыми обтирался при тренировочных боях. Он промокнул промежность своего любимого, обтер живот, бедра и только после этого поправил одежду Габриелю. С чувством выполненного долга супруга уселся под деревом и утянул раскрасневшегося блондина к себе на колени.

— Можете повернуться, — а потом сругнулся, увидя, как у всех мужчин откровенно вздыбились штаны: — Черт! Полчаса даю, дабы разобрались со своими стояками. Придурки, марш отсюда! — скомандовал Саргас и, пригребая к себе Габриеля ближе, стал выцеловывать ему шею. — Тебе понравится мое Восточное королевство. Там очень красиво.

— Эргозар может туда проникнуть? — вздрогнул блондин.

— Нет, без моего ведома не может. Наша страна подразделяется на пять самостоятельных королевств. Центральное — всегда управляется действующим королем. В прошлом до Эргозара его возглавлял мой отец. Но кроме Центрального или Срединного, как его называет простой люд, есть еще Северное, Западное, Южное и Восточное. Четыре королевские семьи возглавляют их, правление здесь так же передается по крови матери, но не главной королевы, а принцесс. Моя мама была принцессой Восточного королевства, поэтому я возглавляю теперь его.

— Но ты подчиняешься Центральному? — уточнил Габриель, принимая ласки принца и гладя ответно его по черным атласным волосам, не смотря на их упрямый характер, волосы были мягкими и приятными на ощупь, как шелковая ткань.

— Не совсем, у каждого королевства свой глава. И правим мы в них на свое усмотрение. Просто все мы имеем соглашения, как вассалы Центрального королевства, что в крайних ситуациях, например, в войнах, будем действовать как единое целое, подчиняясь единому королю.

— Я так и не понял, зачем передавать власть по женской линии? — Габриель охнул от ловких пальчиков, что снова нырнули ему между ягодиц и стали потирать возбуждающееся заново его, как оказалось, весьма похотливое хозяйство.

— Это старая традиция. Несколько сотен лет назад дети царственных королей почему-то стали рождаться болезненными и нежизнеспособными. Посему было принято решение, чтобы возводить следующих правителей из детей родных сестер королей, а не от них самих. Недуг давно исчез, как ты мог это заметить. Я, к примеру, совершенно здоров и полон сил! — Габриелю стянули штаны, ласково, но настойчиво массируя вход в попку. — Но традиция осталась. Да, я и не рвусь особо к власти. Давай еще, а? Я так по тебе истосковался!

И блондина, поддев снизу, нанизали снова на текущий член.

— Только не это! — Роки увидел издалека, как Саргас заново активно вытрахивает своего мужа.

— А чего ты хотел? Медовый месяц, — огрызнулся Гогора.

Операция «помоги себе сам» прошла успешно, но совершенно зря. Так как мужики, отдрочив бурно в кустах, увидев развратное действо под деревом и услышав сладострастные стоны Габриеля, поняли всем скопом, что снова возбуждены.

— Я так стану импотентом. Слышь, Юли, ты у нас самый женственный и потом медик, как ни как. Помоги страдающим, может, отсосешь? — Чаки поддел игриво Юли своим плечом и получил мощный удар, припечатавший ерника в траву.

— Я тебя лучше кастрирую! Дешево и сердито, а главное — стопроцентный успех. И гарантия до конца твоей сраной жизни, — прошипел тот рассерженным котом, а потом спросил у побледневшего Гогора: — И что делать будем?

— Гулять поблизости, что еще! Пока его высочество Саргас не насытится попкой своей сладкой «женушки».

— Значит, гулять нам до следующего пришествия пророка, — покачал удрученно головой Юли. Он уселся на траву рядом с вырубленным Чаки в медитативную позу.

Роки опустился рядом. «Гулять» было проблематично, охали и ахали на весь сад, а уйти далеко охрана от охраняемого объекта не могла, вернее двух.

Гогора подпер Роки со спины и задумчиво завел разговор.

— Как думаешь, это у них и дальше будет с таким размахом?

— А-то ты Саргаса не знаешь? Если он на что-то запал, то все, суши весла. И распрягай коней — конечная станция! Дурдом! Я вообще не удивлюсь, если Габриель сбежит обратно к Эргозару. Тот его насиловал не так часто, как трахает наш, — вздохнул Роки.

— Насиловать это одно, а заниматься любовью — другой коленкор. Никуда он от него не сбежит, — встрял в их разговор Юли. — А вообще, вы, парни, правы, Габриелю надо помочь. Его тело пока весьма ослаблено и в плачевном состоянии. Конечно, мышцы можно привести в порядок примерно за неделю, массажем и тренировками. Но учтите, его еще Саргас будет полировать в постели от заката до рассвета. Как минимум!

— Угу, а еще на завтрак, обед, и ужин! Как я погляжу, — охнул Роки, слыша предоргазменный стон Габриеля и хищный рык покрывающего его господина. — О, кажись, закончили. Погнали, ребята, пока Саргас не пошел на следующий круг.

— А как же Чаки? — Юли попытался привести в порядок хрюкающего под боком мужчину.

— Если нравится, оставайся с ним, — хихикнул Гогора. — Роки, ты ведь не против?

— Не-а, я сопливыми мальчиками не увлекаюсь. А заебоны своего братца еле-еле переношу. А что, из вас с Чаки будет милая парочка! Язва ебущая язву! — прикрикнули издалека на композицию Чаки в руках у Юли.

— Да пошел ты! — огрызнулся Юли, отпрянув от тушки Чаки и со стуком роняя его обратно на землю. — Вы тоже с Гогорой мило смотритесь.

Роки только игриво обнял опешившего Гогору и подмигнул заполыхавшему ушами Юли.

— А вот с Гогорой я не против. Мужчина что надо, такому и отдаться не грех.

Теперь Гогора вломил Роки по-полной, примерно как Юли отполировал Чаки по голове, вырубив того недалеко от так и не пришедшего в себя брата.

— Ну их, придурков! Пусть отлеживаются. Идем, Юли, а то, и правда, Саргас так Габриеля и не выпустит из своих загребущих рук.

Все остальное время этого дня три охранника и врач вмешивались в дела сладкой парочки, оттаскивая Саргаса от возлюбленного всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами.

Вечером принц Саргас был взбешен как никогда! Он прекрасно понял намерение своей свиты, но не мог унять свое острое желание быть с любимым человеком наедине каждую свободную минуту. Посему, сразу после ужина он взял решительно за руку Габриеля и, сверкнув яростным взглядом на притихших мужчин, прорычал диким зверем, предупреждая каждого, что с ними будет, если они еще раз сунутся на его территорию.

— Мы идем в спальню. И если вы еще раз попытаетесь влезть между нами со своими глупыми идеями и отмазонами — я вас всех урою!

— Не прокатило, — вздохнул тяжко Юли, смотря, как Саргас упирает за собой свою умученную половину.

— А ты чего думал? Будет легко остудить влюбленного принца? — Роки покачал своей лохматой головой, а потом простонал от боли. До сих пор было ощущение, что затылок крякнул пополам.

— Я бы тоже был бы взбешен, если бы каждый раз, когда я намеревался бы зажать сладкую девицу и вставить ей по-полной, меня бы оттаскивали по глупым предлогам от ее сладкого бутона, — поддакнул осипшим голосом Чаки, маявшийся не меньшей головной болью.

— Вы вообще молчите, провалялись полдня на травке, загорая, пока мы с Юли держали круговую оборону, — заявил Гогора.

— Точно! Габриель не девица, у него нет вагины. Вас бы так в зад имели да постольку раз за сутки! Жопа, знаете ли, не предусматривает таких выкрутасов с ней, как пизда, — Юли сложил тонкие руки на груди, вертя один из своих браслетов.

— А он привычный, — Чаки заржал в полную глотку и вдруг схватился резко за голову. Дневной удар врача даром, видно, не прошел.

— Я бы тебе добавил, но думаю, совсем идиотом станешь, — покачал Юли сокрушенно головой.

— Юли прав, надо менять тактику. Так что с утра по-максимуму вы, двое брата-акробата, занимаете Саргаса и подключите к этому Сасами, так будет более убедительно. Можно подумать, у принца нет никаких важных дел.

— Да полно! — проухал Чаки, держась за свою больную головушку.

— Одна только бухгалтерия чего стоит, — поддакнул Роки.

— Вот и славно, а мы займемся здоровьем ее Высочества принцессы Габриеля, — хмыкнул, понимая, куда клонит Гогора, Юли.

 

«Утро»…

«Гребанное, сраное утро»…

Это все, что сложилось в голове у утраханного в дым Габриеля. Еще сутки — и он просто сдохнет от бешеного либидо своего молоденького муженька.

Но в это утро Саргаса с их общей кровати в наглую поднял Сасами и упер с собой. Совершенно не слушая веские доводы молодого принца, яростно приводимые советнику своей царственной бабки, дабы остаться под боком со своим возлюбленным мужем.

— Ну, вот, ревнивца царственного уперли. Теперь массаж, наша госпожа, и на плац. Хватит работать только своей смазливой попкой. Мужик ты или баба, в конце концов! Докажи всем, что у тебя есть яйца и член. Не хуже чем у других.

В спальню вкатился Юли в сопровождении серьезно настроенного Гогора. И после всех утренних процедур и обязательного массажа, порозовевшего Габриеля одели в специальные кожаную одежду с защитными латами и вытащили на знакомую полянку, где вчера с Саргасом проходили тренировочные бои.

Одежда сидела идеально, тютелька в тютельку! Что очень удивило Габриеля. Он оглядел свои руки и ноги, и приподнял вопросительно золотую бровь.

— А чего удивляетесь? С вас мерки сняли еще до свадьбы, — усмехнулся Гогора, видя удивление блондина. — Подгонять пришлось вот только долго. Уж больно вы грациозный. Ну, с чего начнем?

— Наверное, мне лучше пока упражнения какие-нибудь поделать, — неуверенно начал Габриель.

— С бамбуковой палкой пойдет? — Гогора перекинул Габриелю тренировочный снаряд и, увидев, как тот ловко перехватил ее посередине, одобряюще хмыкнул.

Юли уселся от них подальше в тенек, с наслаждением ожидая представления.

Габриель попробовал покрутить палку под удивленный взор обоих мужчин. Тело помнило все приемы, но былой силы в руках не было. Пару раз палка навернулась из неловких ладоней и огрела существенно по спине новоявленную принцессу.

— Не так плохо, как казалось. Смотри, Юли, профессионализм не вытравить ничем. Габриель, попробуй победить Юли.

— Ха! Меня в таком состоянии, — хмыкнул, поднимаясь, подросток, забирая второй шест у ехидно усмехающегося Гогоры.

— Габриель, только полегче, он еще мальчик!

— Кто там мальчик? Я уже между ног у женщины был и не раз! — Юли встал в позу наизготовку, отведя назад руку с палкой и выбросив вперед пустую, маня Габриеля к себе.

— Ну-ну, ходок. Начали! — хмыкнул Гогора, видя, как посерьезнел блондин и встал в боевую, необычную для охранника, позу.

Как Юли не старался подманить Габриеля к себе, принцесса и с места не сдвинулась, ожидая нападения со стороны мальца. Он правильно рассчитывал свои силы и слабое состояние. Юли не выдержал и напал первым, пара секунд и Габриель, тяжело дыша, припечатал выпавшего в осадок парнишку к зеленой траве.

А потом скатился с задергавшегося под его весом Юли вбок.

— Да как такое может быть?! — закричал взбешенный Юли, подпрыгивая с земли. Но его противник остался валяться на земле тряпичной куклой.

— Брейк! На сегодня все, — Гогора остановил поединок и помог подняться Габриелю.

— Боже, как я слаб… — прошипел тот, потирая ноющую поясницу.

— Да как он смог так быстро меня подмять под себя? — сжал кулаки Юли.

— Да вот так. Я помню, как он противостоял толпе народу, когда его окружили люди Эргозара, — хмыкнул Гогора.

— Но откуда ты там был? — сощурил глаза Юли на охранника Саргаса.

— Меня Саргас с письмом послал к своему венценосному братцу, вот я все и видел, — пожал плечами Гогора.

Габриель пошатнулся, вспоминая тот последний свой бой и то… Что было после него… Когда его, измотанного толпой тренированных воинов, за десять минут скрутил Эргозар. И там перед всеми своими подчиненными, загнув раком, оттрахал, порвав весь кишечник в клочья. Так он стал личной «сучкой короля». Когда Габриель пришел в себя после потери крови, он был гол, в кандалах и на грязной тряпке около королевских покоев. Для него начался ад.

— Значит, вы видели, как меня там, при всех… — Габриель осел на землю.

— Видел… Но я рассказал о вашем прекрасном сражении Саргасу, и он заинтересовался вами уже тогда. А потом ухватился за предложение короля, как за соломинку. Чтобы забрать вас себе, — Гогора присел рядом с измотанным избранником своего принца.

— Ну, спасибо, значит, это я вас должен благодарить за внимание к моему смазливому заду еще и Саргаса, — прошипел сквозь зубы Габриель, он поднялся с земли сам, опираясь на бамбуковую палку, демонстративно игнорируя протянутую руку Гогоры. — Я на половину принца и оставьте меня на сегодня в покое.

— Габриель! — Юли было рванул за расстроенным мужчиной, но его остановил Гогора.

— Оставь его. Мужчине, тем более могучему воину, трудно принять свое настоящее положение. Сам подумай, как бы ты чувствовал себя, если бы из тебя в один присест сделали обычную шлюху.

— Габриель не шлюха! — возразил Юли.

— Это знаем только мы. Для других — он баба с членом, раздвигающая ноги перед Эргозаром и Саргасом. И этого не изменить.

Вздохнул Гогора, смотря на тонкую фигуру, скрывшуюся среди анфилады замка.

— Что вы сегодня сказали Габриелю? — за обедом взбешенный Саргас обрушился на своего учителя и врача.

— Ничего такого!

— «Ничего такого»?! — прорычал красавец юноша и шибанул кулаком по столешнице, массивное дерево крякнуло, пуская обширную трещину в два конца.

Подчиненные втянули головы в шеи и припухли над тарелками.

— Тогда почему он отказался от еды? Я вас спрашиваю, засранцы? Габриель мой муж! Если еще одна сука пропищит, что он «принцесса» или моя «жена», закопаю живьем в землю! Заживо будете гнить всем скопом. А теперь приятного аппетита! Козлы!

И Саргас, опрокинув в легкую огромный неподъемный стол на попа, вышел из обеденного зала.

— Поели, — ухнул Роки, смотря, как пища превращается в ничто под ногами.

— Ага. А так все вкусно пахло… — пробормотал Чаки.

— А теперь вы двое рассказывайте, что такое сотворили, пока мы втроем занимали нашего мелкого деспота рутинной работой, — сложил требовательно руки на груди Сасами. — И из-за чего наш обед пошел прахом!

Гогора и Юли затравленно переглянулись, а потом рассказали на чистоту все, что было утром.

Близняшки присвистнули. Положить на две лопатки Юли одним взмахом бамбуковой палки еще надо постараться! Парень, несмотря на возраст и мелкую комплекцию, был выдающимся воином и противником.

— И чего тогда он так расстроился? — не понял Чаки настроения Габриеля.

— Ты точно идиот или прикидываешься? — Роки покрутил палец у виска, а потом предложил. — Может, поговорить с Габриелем по душам? А?

— Угу, при таком состоянии Саргаса? Да он к своему любимому на пушечный выстрел сейчас никого не подпустит! — хмыкнул Сасами.

Как услышал сигнальную трубу от анфилады, соединяющей Восточный замок с Центральным.

— Хотя, вот ваш шанс, кажется, от Эргозара прибыл посыльный. У вас, мальчики, полчаса. Действуйте! И помните, Габриель — любимая половинка нашего принца. Мужчина или женщина не суть. Важно, что без него наш принц просто не может жить. Уяснили? А теперь вперед.

— Габри-и-е-ель! — позвали тихо откуда-то сбоку.

Мужчина лежал на кровати ничком, зарывшись в одеяло.

— Прости нас.

«Нет, это не галлюцинации», — Габриель поднял голову и поискал источник шума. На широком подоконнике сидели все четыре приближенных лица его ебливого муженька.

— Ты, это… Мы тебя бабой не считаем, — начал Юли и получил тычок за «бабу» от Гогора.

— Габриель. Да, я видел, что с тобой сотворил Эргозар, там, на косе. Но пойми, помню я не то, как тебя унижали, а то, как ты победил всю кучу его элитных воинов. И когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу как ты, непобедимый, словно луч света стоишь среди поверженных. А Юли с Чаки не слушай. Юли язва редкостная!

— Чего это? Прекрати обзываться! — Юли вернул тычок обратно.

— А Чаки вообще туп, как пробка!

— А я-то тут причем? А? Я вообще молчу, сижу, ага?! — возмутился тот и получил подзатыльник от молчаливого братца.

Габриель закрыл лицо ладонями, его тело стала бить судорога.

— Кажется, твои воспоминания… Медведь, ты наш. Его вообще расстроили донельзя!

В этот раз разозлился Роки и оба близнеца, повиснув на своем учителе, рухнули обратно в сад.

— У-Й-Я! — раздался крик в три глотки.

— Кто ж розы под окнами шипастые садит? — Роки выдирался из колючего кустарника, оставляя на нем половину своей одежды, и за руку вытягивал обалдевшего от падения Чаки. Гогора просто встал с лепешки куста, даже шипы вмялись в землю от его железных мышц.

Он снова подпрыгнул и легко подтянулся на высоко расположенный подоконник.

— Как он?

— А? — Юли смотрел в сад на барахтающихся близнецов, он вспомнил о Габриеле и недоуменно уставился на хохочущего золотоволосого мужчину у себя за спиной.

Гогора присоединился к созерцанию улыбающегося красавца.

— Спасибо, парни! Я все понял! И простите, я больше был зол на себя, а не на вас. 

Габриель сексуально улыбнулся, откинувшись на подушки.

— Только не ЭТО! — охнул Гогора, снова рухнув вниз, утягивая за собой зазевавшегося Юли и приземляясь уже на чертыхнувшихся под ними близнецов.

Пока четверо барахтались в куче мале, в спальню влетел разъяренный Саргас:

— Этот гад! Эти козлы! Где эти козлы?

— Мы здесь! — появилась мощная рука Гогоры в окне.

— ГО-ОГО-ОРА-А! — рык был подобен разъяренной пантеры. — Почему нет охраны у входа в нашу спальню? Где близнецы?!

— Мы тоже здесь! — следом за Гогорой в окне появились Роки и Чаки, они переместились на пол, помятые и изодранные, обсыпанные лепестками роз с ног до головы.

— Вам что, заняться нечем, как пропалывать розовые кусты? В садовники заделались? — Саргас навис тучей над обоими. — И где Юли? Он мне нужен!

— Я тоже тут, — теперь из-за окна появился встрепанный Юли. — Расскажи толком, что случилось. Ой!

Как и подобает врачу, он тут же заметил глубокий порез на ладони принца, которую тот сжимал, дабы остановить кровотечение.

— Саргас, сядьте! — этот порез заметил и Габриель.

Он переместился на край кровати, забив совсем на то, что обнажен, и притянул на себя взбешенного принца. Саргас позволил себе сесть на колени мужа, прикрыв его наготу собой. И даже расслабился, чувствуя, как блондин обнял его за талию.

— Дайте Юли осмотреть порез от клинка. Надеюсь, он не ядовит?

Юли встал на колени перед сидящей парой и, забрав поврежденную кисть принца в свои руки, прикусил губу. Клинок остановили кости ладони, он тут же стал обрабатывать рану, так как все необходимое таскал в заплечной сумке. Особенно то, что касалось первичной помощи.

В спальню влетел Сасами.

— Инцидент улажен. Я поставил Эргозара пока на место. Но, думаю, попытки не прекратятся. Если вы сегодня отказали ему выдать своего мужа добровольно, он попытается его забрать силком, — исполнитель Совета Ее Высочества действующей королевы матери был опечален. — Я сегодня же отослал письмо королеве, и та согласилась приехать как можно быстрее, дабы подтвердить ваш брак. Надеюсь, при своей бабке король не будет делать глупостей.

Габриель задрожал при имени Эргозара и вжался с силой в спину Саргаса всем своим существом, ему стало страшно возвращаться в покои короля. К той ужасной жизни, что он влачил по коридорам.

— Эргозар… Он может убить королеву? — выдавил он, кладя свою голову доверчиво на плечо мужу.

— Убить? С ума сойти! Откуда такие мысли, принце… —запнулся на окончании Юли под грозным взглядом Саргаса, но потом быстро поправился, — принц Габриель?

— Мне страшно, вот я и спрашиваю, — он почувствовал, как узкая ладонь Саргаса здоровой руки зарывается в его гриву и нежно начинает перебирать золотые пряди, успокаивая своего мужа.

— Габриель прав, королева не должна приезжать сюда, Сасами. Пусть выедет исполнительный отряд Совета и не более того. Эргозар неуравновешен совершенно, и ты видел, как он сегодня на меня бросился с мечом, услышав мой совершенно естественный отказ отдать ему Габриеля. Он может убить королеву, и тогда на ее место встанет ее дочь — его мать! — Саргас поморщился, смотря, как Юли накладывает ему мазь, стягивая порез, и, обработав руку, бинтует.

— Саргас, нельзя обвинять короля в злых намереньях только потому, что он был на той охоте, когда погиб ваш отец, — начал Сасами, но Саргас перебил его, подняв вертикально руку.

— Расскажи ему, Гогора, все, что знаешь, разрешаю! Только оставьте меня с моим мужем наедине, я хочу отдохнуть.

Саргас развернулся боком на коленях своего мужчины и обнял его совершенно по-детски, зарывшись на груди носом, наверное, он так обнимал своих родителей. Маму или отца, когда они были еще живы.

Габриель прижал его к себе и натянул сверху на них обоих одеяло.

— Идемте, Сасами. Чаки — под окно, Роки — у двери! — Гогора расставил личную охрану принца Саргаса и увел за собой члена совета.

Пройдя по переходам, Сасами и Гогора устроились в другом зале замка.

«Охраны прибавилось, — отметил про себя Сасами, — а Саргас времени не теряет даром».

Гогора, пока они шли в это помещение, отдал несколько кратких распоряжений, и замок просто наполнился военными, взявшимися из ниоткуда.

— И что вы хотите мне рассказать, что умолчали при расследовании смерти его Высочества? — со смерти предыдущего короля прошло пять лет, но Сасами входил в группу расследования этого происшествия и прекрасно знал все моменты смерти бывшего короля Ириола.

— Когда шло следствие, я этого не знал. Я нашел эту вещицу на месте гибели короля только этой весной, она лежала на дне ручья, обе половинки рядом. Вы же знаете, я был близким другом короля и его личным телохранителем. И вдруг я не попадаю на эту странную охоту! Ириол ни с того ни с сего отсылает меня с крайне секретным поручением к своей матери, а сам с племянником и небольшой свитой решает убить страшного вепря. Это ли не странно?

Гогора снял с груди висевший на мощной цепочке холщовый мешочек и, развязав его, вытряхнул на стол две звякнувшие металлические чешуйки.

— Что это? — удивился Сасами, он коснулся этой находки и покрутил в руках сей металл, тут же осознавая. — Это же броня короля с его охотничьего костюма. М-да, вся эта охота, как и ее задумка, становится все страннее и загадочнее с каждым годом.

— Именно! Тело короля было найдено растерзанное якобы огромным вепрем, на которого и велась охота, большая часть кожаного костюма на груди и со стороны спины была изодрана в клочья, и множество таких чешуй якобы оторвалось в сражении!

— Да, я помню, мы прочесали тогда всю землю и не нашли только три штуки, но это нам показалось нормально, ведь тело короля вепрь тащил несколько миль, нещадно нанизав его на свои клыки, — Сасами разглядывал чешуйку, в ужасе понимая, что перед ним недостающая часть разгадки. — Но это невозможно сделать клыками вепря. Чешуйка рассечена и не простым клинком.

— Именно! Вы ведь не можете отрицать, что это не с костюма короля. Каждая из таких чешуек имеет клеймо с изнанки и сделана из специального сплава, легкого, но очень прочного. Это недостающее снаряжение с костюма короля Ириола, причем со спины, что говорит вот этот знак. Броня на спине была более прочной и массивной по сравнению с грудной. И эта вещь говорит о том, что Ириола убили колотым ударом исподтишка, со спины. А потом уже разыграли нападение вепря. А может зверь, и в правду, напал на ослабленного короля и тем самым смог одержать над ним верх.

— Следы вепря были, там кругом были следы этого зверя… — Сасами взял половинку чешуйки и попросил: — Отдайте мне одну, а вторую сохраните у себя. Думаю, мать заслуживает знать правду, что случилось с ее сыном. Но если мы найдем недостающие две с груди, картина полностью прояснится.


	3. На что пойдешь ради любимого.

Эргозар держал осаду вокруг восточного дворца неделю. Стычки возобновлялись все с новой и новой силой. И количество раненных возрастало с обеих сторон. Но единственное, что его удерживало, так это то, что до сих пор вокруг замкового комплекса, а так же в городе, было много народа и весьма влиятельной знати. А она до сих пор была заинтересована во всем этом спектакле, который замутил Эргозар и переиграл на собственный лад Саргас.

А потом приехал Исполнительный Отряд, и, к сожалению Саргаса, возглавляемый самой королевой матерью.

— Сасами, твою мать! — Саргас наотмашь ударил исполнительное лицо ее Величества королевы и, увидев, как тот сплюнул кровь на пол, прошипел: — Ты в своем уме? Королеве не стоило сюда соваться!

— Напротив, здесь она на виду. И если народ узнает о ее преждевременной смерти во дворце действующего короля, то поверьте, они порвут Эргозара. Его тирания уже всем в глотке! И подданные не забыли непонятной смерти короля Ириола. Уже тогда страна была на грани бунта. А когда королева получила ту половинку чешуйки, посланную ей мною с почтовым голубем, она примчалась сюда сама. Она мать Ириола! И внуку придется с ней считаться, как не посмотри на это. И теперь, ваше высочество, ваша бабушка в восточном замке. Она ожидает вас с вашим супругом в тронном зале.

Принц сжал кулаки и с криком «Юли, помоги привести в порядок Габриеля!» сам помчался одевать официальный костюм.

— Х-ммм… — ее величество, не смотря на возраст, выглядело моложаво и весьма бодро. — М-да, я недооценила красоту вашего супруга и послала Эргозару только жалкое подобие на его замену. Теперь понятно, почему мой внук сошел с ума по золотоволосому варвару. Подойди ко мне, принц Габриель.

Блондин вздрогнул от звука своего имени и затравленно посмотрел на коленопреклоненного рядом Саргаса.

— Иди… — прошептал тот, не поднимая головы.

Мужчине пришлось подняться на ноги и подойти ко все еще сохранившей свою красоту властной женщине.

— Раз уж так получилось, что ты стал яблоком раздора между моими внуками, то хочу тебя спросить! Чего ты желаешь сам? Остаться с Саргасом или вернуться к Эргозару?

— Третьего варианта, естественно, нет? — усмехнулся криво Габриель.

— Ну почему же — твоя смерть. И тогда оба моих внука получат успокоение в своих измученных сердцах, — усмехнулись ответно. — И эта ненормальная зависимость исчезнет.

— НЕТ! — Саргас не вытерпел такого поворота и, нарушив этикет, вскочил с колен. — Если Габриель погибнет, я сам наложу на себя руки!

— САРГАС! — повысила голос королева и с наслаждением отметила, что принц втянул свою голову в плечи и опустился снова перед ней на колени.

Женщина наслаждалась своей властью каждое мгновение своей жизни.

— Я спрашиваю твою жену, а не тебя. Роль женщины для такого бравого воина-мужчины — позорна. И если он захочет уйти от такого позора, умывшись своей кровью и прекратив свое бренное, никчемное существование, я удовлетворю его просьбу. Теперь он в ранге принца и стоит на одной ступени с моими взбалмошными внуками. И имеет право, как и любой из вас — выбирать.

Габриель вздрогнул, осознав, что он может выбрать самый простой путь, чтобы не мучиться дальше — это уход из жизни. Но это претило вновь окрепшему и восставшему из пепла боевому духу. И потом, он заключил сделку с Саргасом через Сасами и обещал добровольно стать женой маленького принца.

— Королева мать, я не могу дать успокоение вашим внукам. Я дал слово стать мужем Саргаса добровольно. И сдержу его! Я выбираю Саргаса, — Габриель говорил четко на весь зал.

— Что ж, быть посему. Я подтверждаю, что брак между принцем Габриелем и принцем Саргасом — действительный. Да будет так! Теперь вы оба — муж и жена, пока смерть не разлучит вас. А сейчас, прежде чем пройти в Центральный замок, хочу поговорить с Гогорой, бывшим телохранителем моего любимого сына Ириола.

И королева покинула зал, напоследок разрешив поцеловать руку замешкавшемуся у ее трона прекрасному блондину.

Эргозар был сам не свой, он не ожидал приезда своей бабки, да еще и с усиленным отрядом Исполнительного Совета. И теперь нарезал круги по центральной зале своего замка. Мало того, что королева мать приехала без предупреждения, но она еще и сразу прошла на территорию Саргаса, не посетив вначале его.

Это было очень подозрительно и раздражающе неприятно.

И вот когда он уже решил взять приступом территорию Саргаса, двери залы торжественно открылись, и ее затопили вооруженные люди Исполнительного Отряда. Чем вызвали волнение и напряжение в рядах личной охраны Эргозара.

— Ее Высочество, королева мать!

Объявили появление царственной женщины, и когда она вошла твердой поступью в зал, то Эргозару позволили припасть к ее руке для поцелуя.

— О, мой венценосный внук. Рада видеть тебя бодрым и в здравии.

Эргозар с удивлением отметил, что их беседа из разряда «тет-а-тет» переходит в общественную. Так как за Исполнительным Отрядом в главную залу бочком, по стеночкам переполз практически весь его крайне заинтересованный двор.

— Королева мать, удивлен вашему личному прибытию, думал, что вы просто вышлете решение посыльным или голубиной почтой. Но видеть вас всегда радость для меня и большая честь!.. — начал Эргозар, целуя ручку королевы через кружевную перчатку. Его бабка по отцу была родом из Западного королевства и носила наряды близкие к заморским.

— Хм-мм… Как я могла не поприветствовать своего внука, когда он излечился от своей варварской болезни, навеянной этим грязным чужестранцем, — прервала его хитрая королева и, потянув молодого короля с колен, взяла за его локоток. — Выдать замуж своего бывшего любовника за своего кузена было очень хорошей идеей. Таким образом, ты очистился сам и подтвердил на всю свою страну, что сожалеешь о содеянном.

— Что? — вздрогнул от таких слов Эргозар.

— И я надеюсь, что в скорости обрадуешь меня собственной женитьбой и подаришь пухленького здорового первенца. От законной жены, — как ни в чем не бывало пела королева, совершенно не обращая внимания на застывший от таких слов королевский двор и одеревеневшего короля от нарисованных его бабулькой радужных перспектив.

— Ты одобряешь… этот… брак? — выдавил из себя Эргозар, начинающий понимать, куда он втух.

— Конечно. Я уже подтвердила законность обряда перед свидетелями. Конечно, варвар — мужчина и вдруг в роли «жены», и кого — моего внука Саргаса. Единственного сына Ириола! Я, конечно, сначала очень разгневалась на тебя, внук мой, и была очень даже против. Но потом здраво пересмотрела твое решение и поняла, что в данной ситуации ты важнее, и ты прав как никогда. Если тебе так нужно было порвать со своим вожделением и отдать его в чужие руки — пусть. Ты — король! И важнее на ком ты женишься сам. Ведь Саргас не имеет права на трон, так что я не могу противиться его женитьбе, тем более сиротка так счастлив. Это непредвиденная смерть его отца… Так до конца не выясненные обстоятельства… нападения вепря… так подкосили мальчика. И если он хоть чуть-чуть счастлив с этим мужчиной, я не против.

— А-аа?! — растерянно протянул Эргозар, яма, которую он выкопал для Саргаса, оказалась под ним, и он падал в ее черную бесконечность. Его возлюбленный светловолосый мужчина исчезал перед ним как дым — и он сам был в этом виноват.

— Знаешь, дорогой, вообще-то, я давно готова была вмешаться. Так как такое постыдное влечение бросает черную тень на нашу страну. Послы других государств были в шоке от голого раба, что ползал у тебя по дворцу. И если бы ты сам не смог бы излечиться от этой заразы, мне бы пришлось самой устранить ее источник. А теперь ты свободен. Саргас сегодня же покидает Восточный замок и отправляется со своей женой в свое королевство. А я задержусь на пару недель у тебя, если не месяцев.

— Зачем? — хлопнул черными глазищами король и уставился на эту тарахтевшую клушу своим яростным, безумным взором, в котором читалась только жажда крови и убийства. Он ее просто прирежет, потом Саргаса и наконец-то завладеет своим Габриелем.

— Как зачем? Уже сегодня прибудут послы из разных стран с портретами невест для тебя. А через неделю состоится первый бал со смотринами. Так что, с сегодняшнего вечера тут будет столько народу. И я должна удостовериться, что ты полностью выздоровел и вменяем.

Опа!

А вот это был первый наезд. Король поджал губы и понял, куда клонит королева мать. Если его признают невменяемым и одержимым блондином-варваром, то заключение в монастыре ему обеспечено. Более того, род его сестры будет забракован! И тогда будут искать нового короля среди отпрысков Ириола. Конечно у Саргаса, как считал Эргозар, не было еще детей ни незаконнорожденных, ни, тем более, в браке. Последнее было попросту невозможным из-за его умелого хода с женитьбой Саргаса на Габриеле. Но оставалась возможность найти незаконнорожденных дочерей от умершего короля Ириола. И Эргозар точно не знал, имеются таковые или нет. Он просто этим никогда не интересовался, так как всегда был уверен в своей непоколебимости как короля.

Конечно, все знали, что король безмерно любил свою жену, но он не женился на ней молоденьким наивным мальчиком и наверняка имел любовниц на стороне, как и неучтенных детей. Впрочем, так поступали все короли и принцы, так почему Ириол должен был отличаться от всех остальных?

Черт!

Теперь Эргозар не мог выступить открыто против Саргаса и, кроме того, он просто был обязан согласиться на все эти сраные смотрины и, в конце концов, выбрать себе официальную жену. Королева его переиграла, ткнув мордой своего своенравного внука в его же говно, что тот наложил в песочнице, когда заигрался.

Эргозар чувствовал, как ему на шее затягивают смертельную петлю.

Трон или официальная женитьба на Габриеле.

Выбор был очевидный, и затаившийся хитрый тиран пока ушел в черную непролазную тень.

Нет, он не упустит свою золотую жар-птицу, но и действовать придется теперь по-другому.

— Я согласен, — все взвесив, он четко сказал это вслух.

— Вот и замечательно, мой милый, — заулыбалась нежно королева мать, и никто не заметил, как под накидкой умная женщина сжала свою руку в кулак, в котором, окруженная шелком, покоилась половинка чешуйки, высланная ей верным Сасами…

 

— Мы уходим сейчас же! — Саргас говорил с помятым им же самим Сасами, наверное, с полчаса.

— У нас не так много времени. Уже к полуночи вам надо покрыть огромное количество миль, дабы увеличить расстояние от воинов Эргозара. Ваша царственная бабка его, конечно, задержит, и он не сможет в открытую послать убийц. Но… Вы сами понимаете, что Эргозара невозможно так просто остановить, — объяснял Сасами, наверное, уже в сотый раз.

— Еще бы. Получается, его любимого мужчину увели прямо из-под носа, — хмыкнул Гогора.

— Вам придется выехать небольшой группой и налегке, — Сасами потрогал подбитую губу и скулу от емкого кулака Саргаса и снова сплюнул на пол, слюна до сих пор была розовой. — И в следующий раз больше доверяйте мне и нашей королеве. Женщина не лыком шита. И за убийство своего любимого сына перегрызет глотку кому угодно.

— Эргозар ее внук, вообще-то, — пробормотал, слушавший перепалку мужчин, Юли.

— Она с дочерью вечно боролась за власть и никогда ее так не любила, как Ириола. Если найдется убийца, ему грозит смертная казнь, не зависимо — король ли он или будущая королева мать! Посему, Гогора, завтра же отправишься с Юли на то место, где ты обнаружил разрубленную чешую. А вам, ваше Величество, вместе с золотоволосой женушкой лучше смыться с парой телохранителей. И как вы правильно заметили, прямо сейчас, — тяжело вздохнул Сасами, он устал от бесконечных разговоров. Сначала въедливой королевы, потом взбешенного Эргозара, а после не менее яростно настроенного Саргаса.

«И почему все из королевской семьи такие чокнутые?» — вздохнул про себя личный советник королевы и скрестился с изумленным взглядом замершего Саргаса.

— Ну, что еще?

— Я думал Юли взять с собой, Габриель еще очень слаб. И потом, я надеялся, что вы будете сопровождать нас до Восточного королевства.

— Нет, я остаюсь здесь. Запутывать ваши следы и помогать королеве матери. Мое отсутствие слишком будет очевидно. А Гогоре нужны полевые навыки Юли, ведь он признанный на все наше государство лучший следопыт. Уж потерпите, принц Саргас, придется держать свою страсть в рамках. Тем более в пути вам некогда будет заниматься сексом. Иначе попадете в лапы наемных убийц.

— Значит, убийцы-таки будут, — вздохнул уставший от всего этого балагана Габриель.

— Конечно! Как только Эргозар получит возможность отделаться хоть на какое-то время от королевы, он отдаст нужное распоряжение. Ее Высочество, конечно, сможет помешать своему внуку до вечера, но потом ее навязчивость будет очевидна. А она не может спугнуть своего зверя. Посему, хватит со мной препираться, Саргас. Берите жену, близнецов и валите. Не щадя лошадей! Подставы по всей дороге ждут вас, я отправил распоряжения с голубиной почтой. Вот пароль. Так что вперед!

Саргас еще раз скрестил взор с Сасами и, схватив под руку одетого в дорожную одежду супруга, помчался к конюшням. За ним по пятам, забрав свиток с паролем у Сасами, скалясь как дикие пантеры, скользили Чаки и Роки. Что ж, скачки на выживание начались!

 

Если кто и подумал сегодня, что мать королева выжила из ума, то это была только его проблема. Эта умнейшая женщина знала, что делала! Мало кто был в курсе, но у королев была еще одна скрытая обязанность, впитанная с молоком всего пантеона предшествующих властных матерей — выбора достойных линий следующих за ней царственных потомков. Да, милые мои, королевы в этом государстве умело подбирали невест или женихов своим отпрыскам, просчитывая возможности от новоиспеченной пары на несколько поколений вперед.

Евгеника чистой воды!

И если Эргозар до последнего времени не интересовался внебрачными детьми бывшего короля, то Ее Величество прекрасно была в курсе всех детей, оставленных ей любимым сыном. Она сама подобрала ему, еще совсем молодому, его первую женщину — принцессу из соседней страны, скрупулезно объяснив ей, что от нее требовалось.

Молодая девушка из низшей ветви, и забытая в своем отечестве, схватилась за этот единственный шанс и руками, и ногами. И уже до появления официальной жены короля родила ему дочь. Ириол любил свою наложницу, но прекрасно понимал, зачем мать настаивает на браке с блистательной принцессой Виолетой. И сделал так, чтобы Виолета и его Лагиста стали близкими подругами. И не только подругами, но и полюбили друг друга больше, чем сестры.

Никто при дворе не знал, что обе женщины души не чаяли друг в друге и чаще всего разделяли ложе короля вместе. Да, они часто занимались любовью втроем. Но официально Лагиста была всего лишь фрейлиной Виолеты, женой верного телохранителя Ириола — Гогоры, и не более того.

Все это делалось с одной единственной целью — отпрыски Лагисты, уже подросшая прекрасная Миали и рожденный после смерти Виолеты Ариса, были секретным оружием королевы матери. Это была спрятанная линия королевских отпрысков, страховочная нить, на случай, если основная даст сбой и окажется неликвидной.

Это была скрытая война королев — настоящих самок, которые боролись за процветание своих детей. Будущего своей страны. И именно они были последней инстанцией по заключению браков между отпрысками королевских семей.

Королева лежала в полуночных сумерках и смотрела на витиеватый потолок, она предпочитала Западный дворец. Ибо это была ее территория, с которой она в любой момент могла смыться, прикрываемая своими, только верными ей людьми.

Сасами спал обнаженным рядом с ее величеством, выполнив свой долг любовника при королеве матери.

Она сразу отметила его прекрасный ум и красоту. Сасами был из неучтенных незаконнорожденных поздних детей ее родного брата, вернее, можно сказать, он был сыном короля, что правил до Ириола. И когда их глаза, взрослой тогда уже женщины и совсем еще мальчика, встретились, судьба ребенка была предопределена. Она стала его опекуншей и воспитала как было необходимо только ей. Превратив в свое секретное оружие — советника, исполнителя и любовника.

Сасами любил только свою королеву. И был предан ей, как верный пес, даже сейчас, дремля рядом с ней, он был напряжен, в любой момент готовый вскочить с постели и, выхватив из ножен меч, защищать свою единственную любимую женщину ценой своей собственной жизни.

Королева вздохнула и повернулась набок к своему молодому любовнику. По сравнению с ней Сасами был все еще тем самым влюбленным мальчиком, который не знал, как дышать без ее любви. Она провела по шоколадным волосам своей ручкой, снова отмечая, что время не щадит и ее. Конечно, ее тело все еще было очень даже сексуально, и только морщинки в уголках глаз и губ предавали ее красоту. А еще совершенно побелевшие волосы. Теперь она их обесцвечивала, это было проще, нежели сохранять свой изначальный черный вороненый цвет.

— Королева? — Сасами поднял голову и встретился с горящим взглядом своей женщины. — Жери? Что-то случилось?

Только он еще помнил, как зовут королеву мать, и называл ее уменьшительно-ласкательно в постели — Жери — хотя ее полное имя Жерилила не произносили уже точно лет двадцать.

— Просто думаю, хватит ли им форы, дабы избежать Эргозара. Мне было бы намного проще, если бы этот блондин пожелал расстаться со своей позорной участью и принять смерть. Поверь, это только начало всех связанных с ним передряг, Сами, — королева так же сократила имя своего любовника.

— Я подготовил подставы, они должны сильно оторваться от преследователей. Но мне кажется, этот Габриель очень важен для Саргаса.

— Не слепая. Мальчик хоть как-то оживился после смерти Ириола. И если это правда… — королева коснулась шелкового мешочка, весящего на шнурке на своей лебединой шее. — Моя гадюка дочь поплатится головой.

— Вы все-таки думаете, что в этом замешана принцесса Сарака? — понимающе вздохнул Сасами.

— Увы, да… Но у меня не было до сих пор доказательств. Сарака всегда была взбалмошной, неуравновешенной и бешеной девицей. Она была старше Ириола не намного и всегда сокрушалась, что она не мужик и не может так быстро, как он, дорваться до власти! Ну, а пост королевы матери после меня было занять куда труднее. Я не люблю охоту, очень хитра и подозрительна во всем. Скажи, сколько раз меня пытались убить со смерти моего сына? Я уже со счету сбилась. Только все эти яды чего стоили.

Сасами обнял властную женщину и потерся щекой о ее полную грудь.

— У меня не было повода обвинить ветвь Сараки дефектной. И тут появился этот божественный по красоте Габриель. Это просто подарок неба, который свел с ума Эргозара. Теперь этот недотепа будет плясать под мою дудку, если не захочет потерять свой трон. А если выступит против меня, я забракую всех детей Сараки. И она сама лишится права наследовать титул королевы матери после меня.

— А если… — Сасами прекратил тереться и стал покрывать обожаемую женщину легкими поцелуями. — Эргозар сам убил Ириола без вмешательства своей матери?

Королева отодвинула от себя молодого любовника и, чмокнув того игриво в носик, стала одеваться в расшитый золотой нитью бордовый шелковый халат.

— Нет, я знаю всех своих внуков, как облупленных. Эргозар унаследовал от своей матери все, кроме ее тонкого ума, он, конечно, еще тот хитрец. Но все его попытки — жалкая возня в песочнице и игры в игрушечных солдатиков. У него мозгов не хватит, чтобы провернуть такое хитроумное убийство. Хотя, конечно, я не отрицаю, что он был в курсе, что на короля Ириола началась охота. Но не более того. А этот Габриель хорош, если бы не ты, мой мальчик, я бы его забрала к себе в фавориты.

И усмехнулась, почувствовав, как к ней со стороны спины прижимается горячий любовник:

— Я буду ревновать, — заметили игриво и прикусили тонкую мочку уха.

— Ревнуй. Мне будет очень приятно, — улыбнулась королева и, услышав стук в свои покои, поманила уже одевшегося быстро, как солдат, Сасами за собой.

— Уже давно пора, я думала, Эргозар свяжется с матерью куда раньше.

Слуга принес небольшой свиток и протянул королеве, приклонив колено:

— Хм-мм… Это точная копия письма?

— Да, моя королева.

— Голубь?

— Заменили совершенно идентичным. Даже скопировали вязь Эргозара на лапе птицы.

— Хорошая работа. На сегодня все. Думаю, что принцесса Лагиста будет лучшей моей преемницей, чем собственная наглая дочь. Хотя такой расклад будет впервые за всю историю нашей страны. Чтобы чужая принцесса заняла пост королевы матери, даже как исполняющая обязанности, пока не подрастет ее дочь…

Королева протянула замершему за ее спиной Сасами письмо и удалилась обратно в спальню со словами:

— Прочитайте и подумайте до утра. Я очень хочу знать ваше мнение, Сасами, — назвали любовника официально, полным именем.

 

Они неслись во весь опор три дня, даже не прерываясь на отдых, лишь меняя лошадей на подставах и перекусывая на ходу.

— Да здравствует Эргозар! — кричали с подставы.

— Да здравствует Саргас! — отвечали они, и им давали коней, воду и провизию.

И они мчались дальше. Саргасу пришлось в первый же день пересадить к себе умученного любимого. Состояние здоровья Габриеля резко ухудшилось и не позволяло держаться ему самостоятельно в седле. Помощь близнецов Саргас отмел тут же, так как любой из них весил — как Габриель и Саргас вместе взятые, а перегружать лошадей у молодого принца не было желания. Посему, время от времени они с возлюбленным меняли то одну лошадь, то другую, предназначенную Габриелю. С другой стороны, брать три лошади вместо четырех тоже не стоило, противник не должен был получить отдохнувших коней. Конечно, преследователи потребуют с застав лошадей. И те будут вынуждены предоставить и им коней, а так как наемные убийцы явно скакали с левым приказом самого короля, то вместо отдохнувших им будут выдавать заезженных лошадей беглецов. Не до конца восстановленных и отдохнувших, и тем самым помогут Саргасу и его спутникам увеличить расстояние.

Заставу в узком ущелье они пролетели, не останавливаясь. Тем более, здесь лошадей не было. Только отдали распоряжение, что за ними преследователи и их нужно остановить. Почтовый голубь нашел Саргаса на следующей подставе с запиской, что преследователи отбиты. Среди людей Саргаса убитых нет, трое легко раненых, среди нападавших из шести — двое убиты.

— Минус два, — Саргас сжег записку и, забрав к себе вперед на руки спящего Габриеля, укутал дополнительно его своим походным плащом.

Рико, подавший «женушку» своему господину на нового коня, только головой покачал. Против них четверо головорезов, и до дворца еще пара дней пути. Конечно, все горные тропы и заставы Восточного королевства всегда под наблюдением, и везде есть люди, что охраняют покой любимого принца Саргаса. Но у Габриеля началась лихорадка, и он уже сутки как бредил в руках своего супруга. На этой заставе нашлись лечебные отвары, и Саргас, откинув глубокий капюшон своего любимого, споил демонстративно при всех своих людях — рот в рот — ему пару глотков.

— Что ж, времени совсем нет. Вперед!

Он пришпорил коня, едва снова скрыл прекрасный лик своего супруга под плотной тканью.

— Это? — спросила ошеломленно служанка, пораженная красотой Габриеля. — Разве… мужчина?!

— Да, — Рико вскочил на рыжего коня, придерживаемого под уздцы, уже восседающим на гнедом жеребце Чаки. — Это официальный супруг нашего принца Саргаса — принц Габриель. Коней никому не давать. Даже посланцам самого короля Эргозара, если будут наезжать, скажите, военные учения. Всех забрали солдаты, а этих отгоните на дальние пастбища в неприступные горы.

И оба близнеца сорвались галопом за ускакавшим далеко вперед своим господином.

— Габриель, — охнула служанка, что подала Саргасу лечебный напиток. — Неужели это тот самый варвар, бывшая… шлюшка Эргозара! И он… так прекрасен… Мне говорили, что он страшнее самого ужасного зверя и что ползает голым, весь в грязи, по полу королевского дворца. И даже не умеет ходить и все время мычит, как душевнобольной.

— Цыц! Дуры бабы! — прикрикнул на наглых девок главный конюх. — Вы что, не слышали? Он теперь супруг нашего принца Саргаса. И такой же принц. Даже если раньше был подстилкой Эргозара. Если кто услышит ваши дурные разговоры, вам укоротят языки вместе с головами.

И конюх повел упирающихся взмыленных лошадей подальше с глаз.

Вся женитьба Саргаса и Габриеля не была уж такой тайной за семью печатями, но и не выставлялась напоказ, кроме Центрального королевства.

А в Восточном же про нее старались вообще умалчивать. Так как всем придворным принца Саргаса были понятны грязные мотивы короля Эргозара. И самый основной — унизить их принца. А также лишить возможности произвести на свет официальных детей. Но никто из них и предположить не мог, что принц Саргас влюбится в шлюху Эргозара — варвара. Да еще и притащит его с собой в Восточное королевство.

А еще они все надеялись, что королева мать расторгнет этот унизительный брак, и прекратит ужасные унижения их любимейшего принца Саргаса.

 

Меж тем, пока четыре мужчины скакали в сторону защищенного замка Восточного королевства, два других осторожно пробирались совершенно в обратном направлении.

Причем скрытно, избегая усиленных кордонов, что выставил практически во всех направлениях взъяренный Эргозар.

И пока его подчиненные совершенно безрезультатно искали сбежавших шесть мужчин, его Высочество терпело нескончаемый треп своей нудной бабки и рассматривало огромное количество портретов всевозможных принцесс, что хитрая женщина сунула под его нос.

Королева мать поступилась одним из своих принципов и подсунула своему бешеному внучку, кроме местных красавиц, пару портретов заморских принцесс — из стран так называемых «варваров». Коли так Эргозар повелся на красоту заморского мужчины, то может и поведется на варварскую красоту очередной женщины.

— Кто это?

Эргозар оживился, увидев портрет статной, красивой девушки в необычном платье с весьма существенным вырезом на груди.

— Это принцесса Милисент. Одного из варварских государств. Они давно пытаются наладить с нами торговые и политические контакты. И, как видишь, часть тоже прислала портреты своих девушек на выданье. Но с этой не все так просто, кажется, у нее есть внебрачный ребенок. Обрати лучше внимание на эту.

Бабка ткнула пальцем в шикарную блондинку, но Эргозар сильно скривился. Нет, девушка не напоминала ему Габриеля даже своими блеклыми волосами. Ему она вообще никого не напоминала и не цепляла совсем. Цепляла другая — эта Милисент. И почему-то напоминала его болезненное вожделение. Не то улыбкой, не то поворотом головы. Рыжекудрая красавица обладала зелеными томными глазами и утонченной линией рта.

— Я беру эту, — набычился Эргозар. — И если у нее есть ребенок, то я задарю его Саргасу, так как ему его женушка даже через жопу не родит. Как бы он не старался присунуть туда свое семя, — безумно заржал на весь двор король и оскалился своей бабке.

— Мне проще! Если принцесса с довеском и БУ (бывшая в употреблении). Будет больше моментов стрясти с них приданого и заключить выгодный для нас союз. Но я приглашу еще несколько королевских семей, дабы была возможность выбора у тебя, мой славный внучек. И напомню так же, что и у нас в стране есть пара прекрасных невест брачного возраста, к примеру, Северного королевства и Южного, — королева улыбалась своему безумному внуку, а сама со дня на день ожидала прибытие нового, более опасного лица царских интриг — своей дочери Сараки.

И молила бога, чтобы Гогора и Юли вернулись как можно быстрее из своего похода.

 

Они обошли весь ручей вдоль и поперек. Просеяли каждый сантиметр песка и ничего не нашли.

— Прошло много времени… — Гогора был расстроен.

— Да, но в этом году было много весенних вод, и пластины могло снести вниз, они же легче, чем спинные, — Юли, как завороженный, смотрел в прозрачные воды и надеялся, что вот-вот блеснет призрачным светом искомый предмет.

— Нужно возвращаться к королеве, а потом домой. Иначе у нас не будет алиби. Вернемся в другой раз и просмотрим все камни ниже по течению.

— Я еще чуть-чуть!

— Юли, я сказал назад, значит назад. Ты нужен Саргасу и Габриелю. И не здесь, а дома! — отрезвил паренька Гогора, и тот со вздохом оторвался от своего времяпрепровождения.

Через пару суток они были на коленях перед королевой и, доложив о своем полном провале, теперь мчались на Восток, костеря перипетии жизни.

— Это еще ничего не значит, — вздохнул Юли, вспомнив расстроенный взгляд королевы матери, которая поблагодарила их и отпустила назад к хозяину.

— Именно! Грудные пластины — ключ к секрету, который унес в могилу Ириол. Одна рассеченная пластина — случайность, но три — это уже точно убийство, никак не отвертишься.

— Хм-мм… Но даже одна пластина говорит, что там, кроме вепря, был кто-то еще, кто пронзил короля со спины острым клинком из специального сплава, — возразил Юли.

— Да, конечно, но для полного расследования нужны все три. Иначе судебный процесс затянется, и убийцы успеют замести следы. А еще хуже, покусятся на саму королеву мать. Сейчас же я переживаю совершенно по другому поводу. Ты хоть представь, что будет твориться с двором принца Саргаса, когда он притащит туда свою «женушку» с членом?

Юли представил, а потом дико заржал, чуть ли не падая с лошади на полном скаку.

— А вот на это я бы посмотрел. Жаль, не увидим само воссоединение наших архаровцев. Думаю, твой сынуля, Ариса, будет в бешенстве. Он, как ни как, единственный друг Саргаса. А тут такой соперник, да и еще официальная «жена». Полный пипец!

— Вот и я думаю, так что поспешим.

И Гогора еще сильнее пришпорил свою уставшую лошадь.


	4. Жена есть жена!

Он был в бешенстве. Да не то слово! Ариса полыхал так, что его умная мать еле сдерживала своего взведенного, как курок, сына.

— Мама, я сам пойду и набью Саргасу морду! Это же позор — согласиться с решением этой мегеры, его бабки и слабоумного придурка кузена.

— Ариса, попридержи язык. И не печаль меня, мне скоро рожать, а ты снова за свое. Не смей попрекать правление королевы матери и тем более ее внука Эргозара.

После смерти своего секретного мужа Лагиста, соскучившись по мужскому члену, решила жить с Гогорой как жена с мужем, тем более оба состояли в официальном, хоть и фиктивном, браке. И плоды их поздней любви теперь расцвели в упругом, уже совсем большом, животике Лагисты. И скоро должны были появиться на свет.

Гогора был счастлив как никогда. Тем более верный слуга Ириола всегда посматривал на любовницу своего короля и, что уж греха таить, тайно был в нее влюблен, как мальчишка. Посему, как ни печалился смерти Ириола, Гогора, а ведь они любили друг друга как настоящие родные братья. Лагиста принесла верному мужчине настоящее счастье поздней любви.

Никто, кроме Гогоры и самой Лагисты, не знал о том, что Ариса и Миали — незаконнорожденные дети самого Ириола. Сын и дочь были воспитаны так, что считали Гогору своим родным отцом, и, естественно, не могли даже предположить, что являются сводными сестрой и братом Саргасу.

— Я знаю, что королева мать много для тебя сделала и для нашей семьи. Но так обращаться со своим родным внуком — это слишком! Король Ириол и королева Виолета, наверное, на небесах приходят в ужас. Что сотворили с их единственным ребенком! — уперся Ариса рогом.

Ириол старался внушить своим детям так, чтобы они все были дружны, и постоянно говорил Саргасу чтобы он любил Ариса и Миали как своих родных брата и сестру.

Если Ариса на такую «братскую любовь» относился положительно всегда, то Миали была влюблена в Саргаса по-другому. Как только увидела миленького мальчика на руках своей матери. Так как мамина близкая подруга — королева Виолета не смогла вынести роды единственного своего сына и умерла во время них.

— Вот и поддержи его. Ему и так не сладко, — вздохнула Лагиста, смотря задумчиво на своего взбешенного сына.

Ариса все сильнее и сильнее походил на своего настоящего отца — короля Ириола, и если бы весь двор не был убежден на сто процентов, что Саргас является единственным ребенком бывшего венценосца, то наверняка бы уловили знакомый разрез глаз, форму губ. Единственное — волосы Ариса были светло-шоколадные, как и у его матери, но глаза при этом черные, точь-в-точь как у его биологического отца.

Миали, на радость Лагисты, все больше и больше становилась ее копией. Светло-шоколадные волосы, характерные для жителей более северной страны, из которой и была родом сама принцесса Лагиста. И чуть темнее, можно сказать, темно-шоколадные глаза. Да и характер Миали был ее — терпеливым, добрым и ласковым. А вот Ариса взял взбалмошность и упертость от самого Ириола.

— Я не понимаю, зачем он эту шлюху припер с собой, кинул бы там! Думаю, король Эргозар был бы только рад. Еще бы, подстилка, которую он имел во все щели — стала принцессой! — не унимался Ариса.

— А я говорю, уймись. Если у тебя такой настрой, то лучше даже не подходи к Саргасу. И тем более не лезь в его спальню без спроса. Помни, теперь он женатый человек.

— Черт! Че-ееерт! — прорычал Ариса и выскочил вон из комнаты.

— Ох, Чем дальше, тем он сильнее напоминает своего отца. Кто бы мог подумать, что даже Саргас совершенно не будет походить на Ириола. Боже, Виолета! И почему ты так быстро покинула меня? Если бы ты была жива, я намного проще пережила бы смерть нашего возлюбленного. Да и воспитывать детей было бы вдвоем легче…

Лагиста вспомнила свою любимую и, тяжело вздохнув, села за рукоделие. Гогора задерживался по приказу Ее Величества королевы матери, и это сильно волновало беременную Лагисту. Там, где была замешана эта властная женщина — ничего хорошего не происходило. А сулило только новые несчастья.

Ариса ворвался в покои Саргаса, забив на предупреждение своей матери о том, что его друг стал «семейным человеком», и с удивлением уставился на курящего табак молодого принца. Саргас сидел подле камина и курил длинную замысловатую трубку. Это говорило о многом. О том, что Саргас в раздумье, о том, что нет рядом Юли, молочного братца принца, тот бы точно устроил ему основательный пропиздон за смоление табака. И его отца, Гогоры. Близнецы относились к пагубным привычкам Саргаса с большой долей распиздяйства. Вернее, даже если бы тот курил наркотическую травку у них под носом, им бы было по барабану — в лучшем случае. В худшем, они бы курили с ним вместе.

— Саргас! — это был вопль отчаянья, страха и негодования. Все сплелось в одном единственном «Саргас» и отдалось эхом от стен.

— Не кричи, Ариса. Я рад тебя видеть, — Саргас посмотрел туманными задумчивыми глазами и вот уж который раз подумал, насколько Ариса похож странным образом на почившего короля Ириола. Он всегда хотел иметь родного брата, такого, к примеру, как Ариса. Но мама умерла во время его родов, и этого было уже не изменить. Да и отец ушел вслед за ней.

— Зачем ты притащил с собой этого варвара?! — начал допытываться Ариса.

— Затем, что полюбил, — отрезал тут же Саргас, да так, что мальчик хлопнулся перед ним на шкуру тигра.

— Как? Мужчину? — выдавил он из себя.

— Да… — пожали плечами.

— Но он же…

— Да, он был долго под Эргозаром! Но я осуществил то, что задумал, еще полгода назад. И теперь счастлив.

— Но как же дети… наследники…

— Если бы наш брак расторгнула королева мать, я все равно уже не смог бы официально жениться. А незаконнорожденные дети у меня и так уже есть. Ты ведь помнишь княгинь Ваирю и Саилу. Они недавно родили от меня двух дочерей. И я их удачно выдал замуж за своих приближенных людей перед тем, как отправиться в столицу за Габриелем. Обе счастливы, мужья в курсе, кого воспитывают, да и дочурки мои будут не избалованы. Так что о преемственности на трон Восточного королевства вопросов не будет.

— Но как же, я вообще-то думал… что они от меня… — покраснел Ариса, чем вызвал тихий хохот Саргаса. Он сам отвел юношу к своим бывшим любовницам, чтобы те научили того как обходиться с женщинами в постели.

— Ох, и насмешил. Они тогда уже были беременными от меня. Вообще-то, дети рождаются через девять месяцев. Так вот, заверяю тебя, младенцы здоровы и рожденные вовремя. И они мои.

— Но лезть в жопу другому мужику членом? Там же грязно и дерьмом можно испачкаться! — не унимался Ариса, то, что мужики трахаются анально друг с другом, он знал. Его просветили те же самые секс–учительницы княгини. Причем с одной он попробовал и такой вид секса, и ему это не очень понравилось. А еще минет! Вот то, как ему вылизывали член и яйца, парнишку довело до полного экстаза.

— Не знаю, сколько я его уже туда трахал, ни разу не запачкался. Наверное, дело в гигиене и зависит от самого человека. К примеру, от его привычек.

— Но любить другого мужика?! Я не понимаю! Там же такой же член и яйца…

— Хм-мм… Пойдем, только тихо, он очень слаб после путешествия. Я и так сильно перенервничал, думал, живым его уже не довезу. И Юли нет рядом. Мой любимый практически ничего не ел все путешествие, и мне пришлось его поить изо рта в рот.

— Изо рта в рот? Пакость! Буэ-эээ! — не выдержал Ариса и получил от Саргаса снова тихий смешок, от чего сильно удивился. Его друг давно так не улыбался, с того самого момента, как умер король Ириол.

Конечно, он не мог понять чувства Саргаса, да и не пытался! Ведь его мама была при нем, живой и здоровой, да и любимый отец Гогора тоже. А он так хотел походить на этого бесстрашного воина.

Саргас подвел его к широкой, занавешенной полупрозрачной кисеей, кровати и откинул полог.

На высоких подушках полулежал настоящий золотоволосый бог. Белая рубашка раскрылась на его белоснежной груди, и один нежно-розовый сосок идеальной формы предстал взору обоих юношей. Мужчина спал и, судя по испарине и влажным, более темным от пота локонам вокруг лба, у Габриеля только недавно была высокая температура.

Саргас сел под бок к своему мужу и, отжав влажное полотенце, замоченное в серебряной чаше, омыл вспотевший лоб.

— Снова жар, и Юли все нету и нету… А дворцовый врач разводит руками и говорит, что это общая истощенность и измотанность. И он все сделал, что мог.

— Можно… — Ариса рвано сглотнул, смотря тупо на сжавшийся бусинкой сосок Габриеля, — мне потрогать его?

— Чего? — Саргаса из рассеянного стал в миг опасным, как пантера. — Что ты сказал?

— Но ты же давал мне трахать своих любовниц? А я всего лишь хочу потрогать его кожу и волосы.

— Он мой супруг! Это совсем другое.

Саргас тут же отметил нездоровый блеск глаз Ариса и то, как тот пялится на сосок Габриеля. Принц тут же прикрыл выше одеялом своего любимого и, встав с постели, опустил обратно полог.

— Ариса, запомни, Габриель мужчина. Мой мужчина! Находящийся в официальном статусе принцессы Восточного королевства и моей жены. И если ты к нему прикоснешься, я тебя убью! Тем более, как ты правильно выражаешься — я его трахаю в жопу. А как же все твои фи: говно, дерьмо, яйца и член? — шипел Саргаса, пинками вышибая своего наглого дружка из спальни.

— Я ж не думал, что он так красив. Я даже не испытал неприязни в том, что он мужик! — рычал Ариса. — Чего ты взъелся, мы же всегда делились друг с другом всем!

— Эй, Ариса, второй раз я предупреждать не буду. Он не игрушка, не шлюха, не любовница и не баба. Он мой супруг! И на этом точка. Не нравится такой расклад — вали отсюда. Я тебе прикоснуться к нему не дам. Ты вообще еще не лишился своего болтливого языка вместе с головой только потому, что мой единственный друг. И твой отец был практически родным братом моему.

— Понял-понял, — Ариса поднял лапки кверху и помахал игриво перед носом взбешенного Саргаса, он сильно перегнул палку, совершенно потеряв голову при виде этого эфемерного божественно красивого человека. И все еще не мог прийти в себя от его прекрасного облика.

«Не бывает таких людей», — пробормотал про себя Ариса и решил поменять тему.

— Кстати, не знаешь, когда мой батя вернется?

— Нет. Это не в моей власти, он отправился по поручению королевы матери, — начал успокаиваться Саргас, теперь его мысли отвлеклись от проблем со здоровьем Габриеля и вернулись в другое, не менее опасное русло — причин смерти своего отца. — Я сам их жду с нетерпением: и Гогору, и Юли.

— Ну, Юли понятно, а батю-то зачем? — усмехнулся Ариса и снова решил поменять тему, ибо Саргас одеревенел под его взглядом и окончательно ушел в себя.

Они давно были не просто друзьями, а настоящими соперниками во всем, особенно со стороны ревнивого Арисы. Тем более разница в полгода сильно сказывалась на трудном характере парня. Он был взбешен только уже тем, что был младше Саргаса и на каких-то всего шесть месяцев. Мало того, что Саргас принц, выше его по положению, так еще и старший. Всегда снисходительный, отстраненно-высокомерный и даже, можно сказать, холодно-безразличный. Эта черта характера особенно сильно стала проявляться после смерти Ириола. И молодой Ариса просто не мог догнать, что Саргас носит эту маску, дабы отстраниться от всех лезущих в его жизнь любопытных людей. А «таких» со смертью бывшего короля становилось все больше и больше с каждым годом. Но в душе принц был совершенно другим человеком.

Ариса же всегда был занозой в заднице, чем часто доводил Саргаса до белого каления. И тем самым попадал под ранг «вредно-въедливых» людишек, которые не хотели оставить принца Восточного королевства в покое наедине со своими тяжелыми мыслями.

Как говаривал Гогора — Ариса это горькая микстура от одиночества Его Величества, но и она должна питься в точно выверенных пропорциях. Иначе Саргас просто отравится от переизбытка бешеной энергии своего дружка.

Это было понятно всем, кроме Ариса. Посему, обычно Юли или сам Гогора вовремя растаскивали в стороны двух строптивцев, таких разных и в тоже время похожих друг на друга.

— Тебя Миали спрашивала, — начал новую тему Ариса и наткнулся на непонимающий взгляд черных глаз.

— Зачем?

— Ну как, ты ж ее любовь! — хихикнул Ариса. — Хотя теперь и официально женат. На эксклюзивной принцессе с яйцами. Никогда не думал, что таковые существуют.

— Прекрати ерничать. Ты не мой шут. Мне хватает приколок и подъебок своего молочного братца. Так что место клоуна в нашем королевстве забито под Юли уже давно и пожизненно. Извини!

Ариса пропустил мимо ушей все наезды Саргаса и помотал головой, отгоняя образ оставшегося лежать в соседней комнате прекрасного мужчины.

— Так что ей передать?

— Ты же знаешь, я люблю ее только как сестру. Скажи, что я счастлив и нашел любимого человека.

— Я хочу тебя спросить еще об одном, а почему о варваре Эргозара было столько пугающих и совершенно неправдоподобных слухов? Говорили, что он неуправляемое, страшное животное, которое король сковал и заставил подчиниться, сломал и превратил из мужчины в настоящую бабу-шлюху. Стонущую и ползающую в грязи у его ног, просящую подачки, как полу-издохшая собака. Но то, что я видел у тебя в кровати, напоминает больше небожителя, а не то чудовище, о котором говорили все.

— А ты больше слушай. Народ и не такое наговорит. Я не удивлюсь, что они считали Габриеля самим демоном во плоти. Но ты ведь видел, рогов у него нет, да и поверь на слово, хвоста тоже.

— А вот этого я не видел! — усмехнулся Ариса и снова закинул удочку наудачу. — Может, дашь посмотреть воочию или пощупать?!

Но удача в этот день была не на его стороне.

Саргас снова полыхнул гневными глазами и просто молча выкинул доставучего дружка за шкирку из своих палат, напоследок зафинтилив ногой по его хитрому, упругому заду здорового пенделя.

Если бы королева мать видела, какими глазами смотрел вышибленный из апартаментов принца задумчивый в коем веке Ариса, она бы уничтожила Габриеля еще до того, как он стал официальным супругом Саргаса. Ибо эта иноземная болезнь, как оказалась, была очень даже заразна и почему-то убойно поражала всех ее внуков мужского пола. 

 

Через четыре дня Юли сидел на плетеном заборе взъерошенным воробьем и смотрел, как Гогора и Саргас тренируются с вставшим недавно на ноги и вновь сильно похудевшим Габриелем.

Саргас был против физических упражнений своего мужа, так как считал, что Габриелю хватает мощной нагрузки и в постели под ним, которую своими стараниями обеспечивал своему любимому каждую ночь! Но на тренировках настоял сам Габриель, и его, как ни странно, поддержали Юли и Гогора.

— Ревнуешь?

Юли узнал Арису по его тихим шагам, парень взлетел ловко на забор рядом с ним и с интересом стал наблюдать за тренировкой мужчин.

— С чего ты взял?

— С того. Обычно тебя из палат Саргаса не вышибешь, а теперь и носа не кажешь, — усмехнулся Юли.

— Он теперь, видите ли, женат, — надулся парнишка и тряхнул шоколадными волосами. — Все равно, мой отец лучший в бою!

— Конечно! Он ведь был личным телохранителем Ириола. Даже Саргасу еще долго расти до его мастерства. А вот «женушке» нашего Саргаса нет в этом надобности.

— Это еще почему?! Он же мужик, даже если играет роль дырки в постели, но все равно должен уметь постоять за жизнь своего мужа при необходимости, — буркнули с вызовом в ответ.

— Ты не понял. Габриель — великий воин. Это даже твой отец подтвердил. Так что все, что ему требуется, это восстановить свой организм. Эргозар с ним обходился совершенно по-свински, держал как дикого зверя в кандалах, голым и морил вечно голодом. Ты не представляешь, как он выглядел, когда Саргас его увидел впервые. И как напугался Гогора, ведь он его помнил совершенно другим, — покачали головой, смотря, как у тонкого мужчины, одетого в черный облегающий костюм, падает из рук тренировочная бамбуковая палка. — Сегодня ему, кажется, уже достаточно. Если учесть, что каждую ночь Саргас с него просто не слазит, заебывая практически до смерти.

— Неужели он настолько был силен? — удивился Ариса, парень не мог не заметить, что фигура божественного блондина притягивает его взор к себе как магнитом. И что в его паху разливается приятное тепло только от одного взгляда на золото отросших волос, собранных высоко вверх хвостом, и полыхающую синь глаз. Даже отсюда было видно, что очи Габриеля ярко-синего цвета.

Ультрамаринового манящего океана.

— Он и сейчас силен. На прошлой тренировке, еще в столице, он опрокинул меня на землю одним ударом.

— Чего? — охнул, округлив глаза, Ариса. Он часто спарринговался с Юли и ни разу не мог даже коснуться его вскользь.

— Того! Сам до сих пор в шоке. А если учесть, «ЧТО» Габриель выдерживает в постели под Саргасом, то можно сказать, этот мужчина совершенно невероятен и очень вынослив. Все, пора вмешаться.

Юли прекратил тренировку утонченного мужчины и, взяв его за руку, померил пульс.

— На сегодня хватит. Иначе вы опять сляжете с температурой. И Саргас снова будет промывать мои бедные мозги своим нытьем–вытьем. Пойдем-ка лучше в тенек и понаблюдаем за боем Гогора и Саргаса. Вы не против, принц?

Вопрос был адресован не к Габриелю, а к Саргасу, тот коротко кивнул, но, увидев сидящего невдалеке Арису, сузил злобно глаза.

— К бою, Гогора, покажи своему сыну, из чего ты сделан!

Становясь в боевую позицию с палкой наперевес.

Юли отошел обратно к плетню и помог Габриелю присесть на сваленное под ним бревно, приземляясь рядом.

— Сегодня прогресс.

Юли было по барабану, как там бьются Гогора и Саргас, и, к его удивлению, Арисе тоже. Юноша не спускал глаз с золотоволосого мужчины, смотря, как тот медленно поднимает руки и развязывает ленту, что связывала его длинные волосы в дивный хвост. Волна золота расплескалась по плечам и перетекла отросшими прядями на узкую спину.

«Как он прекрасен!» — подумал Ариса и спустился на бревно к блондину с другой стороны от Юли.

— Я — Ариса, сын Гогора, — протянул парень руку и утонул в глубокой синеве огромных внимательных глаз.

— Габриель, — руку пожали, емко стиснув.

«Черт! А он, и правда, силен», — охнул про себя паренек от крепкого рукопожатия и решил сменить тему. Тем более, обращаясь к молочному брату Саргаса, он как бы невзначай мог изучать профиль Габриеля, что с великим вниманием после приветствия стал следить за ходом ожесточенного поединка.

— Юли, и чего вы так сильно застряли?

— Сначала дорога туда, потом обратно, затем сюда, да еще эти чертовы наемные убийцы. Гогора одного застрелил из самострела. Пробил насквозь дротиком через сердце.

Если Юли молчит, куда это «туда и обратно», значит секрет. А вот про наемных убийц можно было расспросить и по более.

— А ты? Неужели никого не пристрелил?

— Я медик, а не наемник. Тем более телохранитель. У меня другая миссия по жизни, чем у твоего отца. Кстати, зря не смотришь. Бой очень даже интересный. Сегодня Гогора сдает, а Саргас словно сам не свой. Как будто взбесился!

Мужчины на поле боя отпыхивались после совместного удара и, так как палки сломались у обоих пополам, то решили прекратить тренировочный бой.

Саргас подошел к сидящим под плетнем молодым мужчинам. Он рывком поставил на ноги своего мужа, а потом властно поцеловал в засос со словами:

— Идем в спальню. Я хочу еще! А тебя, Ариса, ждет отец. Ты давно забросил все свои тренировки. Учти, через неделю сам проверю, чего ты достиг. И жалости от меня не жди.

Юли прифигевши смотрел, как Саргас ревниво утаскивает в сторону замка не сопротивляющегося Габриеля. Он сузил глаза на Ариса и вдруг зашипел так, что даже Гогора подпрыгнул от неожиданности:

— Только не говори мне, что запал на Габриеля, Ариса!

— Сынок, скажи, что это не так, — Гогора нарисовался бледным лицом рядом.

— А что если это правда? — огрызнулся Ариса, поднимая палку, что бросил блондин на землю и покрутил ее умело в своих руках.

— Выкинь это из головы, мой мальчик, — покачал головой Гогора.

— А это уже мое дело, не ваше, — хмыкнул тот и кивнул в сторону поля Юли. — Сначала с тобой для разогрева. А потом с отцом!

И, слава Богу, никто из юношей не расслышал, как Гогора прошептал сокрушенно в удаляющиеся спины играющих учебными палками молодых парней:

— Это наследственность! Черт ее дери… Надо предупредить Лагисту.

 

Меж тем, через три недели после того, как Габриель оказался замужем и в роли жены, в столицу стали прибывать из разных сторон света невесты. Как из привилегированных богатых государств, расположенных рядом с царством Эргозара, так и из-за моря, совершенно варварских, по его мнению, стран.

Принцессу Милисент сопровождал ее любимый брат-близнец принц Адонис. Больше никто не захотел плыть с опозоренной женщиной на край света! И дело было даже не в том, что на руках прекрасной женщины лежал голубоглазый младенец, которого так же сплавили подальше от двора с гневных глаз разъяренного короля.

Адонис до сих пор был зол на своего пропавшего друга Габриеля. И не потому, что тот канул неизвестно куда, а то, что скрыл порочную связь с его сестрой.

— Хватит дуться на меня, Адонис. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты тоже был неравнодушен к Габриелю. Но если у тебя была кишка тонка признаться в любви ему, то я тут причем? Да, я приревновала вас друг к другу и затащила Габриеля в постель. Но он и не сильно упирался. Кто же знал, что я залечу от единственной ночи с ним! И мне запретят пить выгоняющие из чрева ребенка яды. Этот ребенок мне, как и тебе, бельмо на глазу. Если ты так все еще вздыхаешь по сдохшему Габриелю, то воспитай его сына, как тебе будет удобно, и трахай его в румяный зад. А я выйду замуж за экзотического короля и буду припеваючи жить. Говорят, варварские заморские страны такие богатые и дикие… Что дух захватывает!

— Ты сумасшедшая, сестрица? Зачем мне этот ублюдок! Да, я мечтал трахнуть Габриеля в его задницу, но не воспитывать его отродье. Сына какого-то сраного виконта! Тем более я не хочу тратить более десяти лет на этого говнистого засранца, прежде чем он будет способен принять в свой зад мой член. Ты его родила, ты и воспитывай. А лучше отдай первой встречной крестьянке. А что? Деревня это для детей в самый раз. Молоко, свежий воздух и прочее — прочее!

— Я бы так и сделала. Но в письме было указано приехать с ребенком. Или думаешь, мне легко выносить его крики каждую ночь? Эй, Матильда! Забери его и покорми. Кажется, он голоден.

Полная женщина забрала младенца у властной принцессы и унесла его в трюм. На горизонте появилась полоска земли, и спустившийся с мостика капитан доложил, что они пересекли море благополучно и через сутки будут в порту.

— А сам ты чего хочешь найти в этой стране? Утонувшего год назад Габриеля? Ведь он именно сюда направлял свой корабль.

— Нет, дорогуша, я не балуюсь мертвечинкой, тем более выдержанной в морском рассоле. Просто слышал, что здешние «шоколадки» просто сказочные любовники, как женщины, так и мужчины. Во всяком случае — те рабы, что попали на наш рынок, просто объеденье. И страсть как ебливы! Хочу завести себе парочку и увезти обратно с собой.

— Фи, как меркантильно.

— Кто бы говорил, будущая королева обезьян-дикарей. Судя по тому портрету, что прислали нам, твой будущий муж просто настоящий зверь. Ох, и роскошный, наверное, у него член! И почему такие мужчины обычно предпочитают баб? Какая несправедливость.

— Но его кожа белая, так при чем тут смуглые рабы?

— Белый цвет кожи говорит о чистой королевской крови, — хмыкнул всезнающий Адонис. — Простой же люд обычно с более темной кожей. Приятного коричнево-красноватого оттенка загара.

— Мне все равно, какой у него член, кожа и все остальное. Главное, он король. И я костьми лягу, но буду его женой.

— Не забывай, милая, на смотринах будут и другие принцессы, — усмехнулся нагло Адонис. Свою сестру он в равной степени и любил, и ненавидел. Он даже пару раз трахался с ней, правда, девственности принцесса Милисент лишилась задолго до него. И ведь ни разу ни от кого не залетела. А тут, поди ж, какое оказалось въедливое семя у Габриеля! Если хватило всего одного раза кончить в нее.

— Но королева мать приписала, что он заинтересован мной. И почему-то моим ребенком…

— Может, он тоже по мальчикам? — гыгыкнул противно Адонис и получил тычок локтем от сестры в район печени.

— Мне все равно! Главное, у меня будет, наконец-то, своя страна и власть. Статус настоящей королевы. А любовников я себе и там найду, если этот Эргозар окажется ходок по мужчинам.

И зеленые глазищи цепко уставились вдаль.

 

Юли практически каждый день ставил ему иголки. И вот, когда Габриель более или менее стал выкарабкиваться из общего состояния истощения, молочный чертенок Саргаса стал очень часто проводить иглоукалывание на внутренней стороне бедер, основания ягодиц и особенно вокруг колечка ануса, а так же под яйцами своей обожаемой принцессы.

— Зачем ты его там превращаешь в ежа? — хмыкнул Саргас, смотря, как его мужчину превратили в подушечку для игл, заставив развратно развалиться на постели с раздвинутыми бедрами и полусогнутыми ногами.

— Вот ты его муж?! А совершенно не заметил, что Габриель практически не возбуждается от прикосновения к своему члену, — Юли пожал плечами, и с любовью смотря на свою работу, вогнал следующую длинную иглу в район поднятых от возбуждения яиц. И вот тогда оба юноши с изумлением стали наблюдать, как член Габриеля ожил и, встав по стойке смирно, выглянул поалевшей головкой из-под крайней плоти. Золотоволосый простонал от экстаза и посмотрел мутными глазами, полными блядкого желания на обоих.

— Черт! — Саргас был готов наброситься на свою женушку, но огромное количество обоюдоострых иголок, торчащих страшной щетиной у того в промежности, быстро остудили пыл.

— Принц Габриель, — Юли был доволен такой реакции. — Погладьте себя пальчиками по головке члена.

Габриель слабой рукой провел по возбужденному окончанию, задрав окончательно свою крайнюю плоть, и снова простонал.

— Я уже и забыл, как это было раньше. Ох-ххх! Вы кудесник, Юли.

— То ли еще будет! Продолжайте поглаживать. Саргас, уймите свои слюни, они слишком громко капают на пол, или выйдете из спальни, я провожу сеанс лечения, а не бесплатного порно.

Хмыкнул чертенок и, качнув своими задорными хвостиками, воткнул еще одну иглу в основании стоящего члена Габриеля. Тот, вскрикнув, выплеснулся вязким семенем себе на живот и изумленно воззрился на все еще стоящий свой член.

— Я стимулирую вот этой иглой, — коснулись длиной иглы, что торчала из самого центра промежности, — вашу простату. Так что продолжайте ласкать себя, через некоторое время тактильные ощущения должны вернуться, а мы постараемся сократить ваш период нечувствительности до минимума.

— Ты садист!.. — прошипел Саргас.

— Я к вам еще и не прикасался, мой милорд, — усмехнулся Юли.

— Но и не даешь прикоснуться к Габриелю! — прорычал возбужденный Саргас, когда услышал стук в дверь.

Роки, не услышав возражений в сторону своего вторжения в святая всех святых, чеканным шагом дошел до стоящих у постели двух юношей и, протянув запечатанное письмо Саргасу, сматерился:

— Блядь!

— Не пялься на моего мужчину. Кретин! — взорвался Саргас, задергивая занавес за собой и отгораживая Юли с Габриелем от жадных черных глазок Роки.

— Да чего я там не видел? Ты ж его каждый день при нас пялишь не по разу, — заулыбался близнец с золотой прядью.

— «Чего не видел», говоришь? А чего ж у тебя колун в штанах? — Саргас отвел Роки к распахнутому окну и сломал печать королевы матери, пробежав глазами витиеватые письмена своей бабки.

— Тык, нормальная физиологическая реакция! — расплылся похабно в лыбе телохранитель и вздрогнул от страстного стона, что раздался с занавешенной кровати, сопровождаемого вкрадчивым голосом Юли.

— Нежнее поглаживайте. Да, вот так! Вокруг головки и в районе впадинки и тут надавите… Ага! Да, около щели… И ее подразните. Сильнее!

— Угум, одного стояка на другой стояк, — прослушав наставления Юли, съязвил Саргас, смотря на возбужденного Роки.

— Во! И я говорю, — сглотнули рвано слюну под боком, а затем затравлено добавили: — Посланник ждет. Ответите сами?

— Юли, сколько еще должны стоять иглы?

— Минут двадцать, милорд, — ответили от кровати.

— Идем, Роки. И сделай что-нибудь со своим членом, а то распугаешь своим мощным бугром всех служанок, — проворчал Саргаса, выходя из спальни и уводя за собой взбудораженного телохранителя.

У дверей на посту стоял Гогора. 

— Ко мне никого не впускать, особенно своего сына. Слышь, Гогора, я предупредил.

За спинами Роки и Саргаса послышался такой протяжный стон Габриеля, что даже Гогора покраснел спелым помидором.

— Что с ним делает Юли?!

— Лечит, — отрезал Саргас, прикрыв плотнее за собой двери. — Через двадцать минут буду. Понятно?

— Ага! — выдали Роки и Гогора браво вместе.

Стон послышался вновь, но уже приглушенный дверью.

— Слышь, Роки, чем он его так, а? — побледнел резко гигант.

— Чем-чем? Иглами, а ты чем думал? Извращенец! — огрызнулся Роки и, взглянув с сожалением на свой не оприходованный стояк, заспешил вслед убежавшему принцу.

 

Меж тем, как только Саргас смылся с Роки из своих покоев, в распахнутом окне появилась заинтересованная голова Ариса. Пострел лихо, как кошка, перепрыгнул в комнату и подкрался к закрытой кисеей кровати. Он часто в последнее время подглядывал за Саргасом и Габриелем. И даже дрочил, смотря, как трахаются эти двое. А уж присунуть этому золотоволосому стало вообще настоящей манией для лихого парня.

Новый стон заполнил личные покои Саргаса. И Ариса, потянув ожесточенно полог кровати, содрал большую часть тонкой ткани себе под ноги.

Юли недоуменно оглянулся через плечо и, найдя там горящие глаза Арисы, тут же закрыл своей спиной распластанного в неге блондина.

Два небольших клинка в виде полумесяцев блеснули в руках у знахаря, и Юли встал наизготовку.

— Ариса, уйди сейчас же! Я не посмотрю на то, что ты сын Гогора.

— Да неужели зарубишь? Друга своего любимого принца Саргаса, — зашипел малец.

— Зарублю! ГОГОРА!!! — заорал во всю мощь легких Юли и, слыша краем уха, как матерится сбоку гигант, увидев, кого принесло в спальню Саргаса.

— Ариса, уходи! Саргас убьет тебя и будет абсолютно прав, — Гогора схватил за плечи своего сына и попробовал отвести от кровати.

— Почему ему все, а мне ничего?! Только потому, что он принц? — рычал возмущенный Ариса.

— У принцев намного меньше свободы, чем у нас с тобой, поверь. Это вообще чудо, что Саргаса полюбил Габриеля сам. А если бы нет? Ведь он все равно бы женился на нем. Подчиняясь своему королю и воле королевы матери, — Гогора поглаживал напряженные плечи Ариса, чувствуя, что юноша приходит медленно в себя. Сейчас Ариса был вылитым Ириолом. Таким же нахрапистым, наглым и устрашающим! 

«Неужели никто не видит, чей он сын?!» — подумал Гогора и повел остывшего паренька из спальни.

— Но это не справедливо, отец… — прошептал сломленный Ариса.

— Что он тут забыл?! — в дверях появился белый Саргас. Его появление стало катализатором между двумя парнями.

— Да вот хотел выполнить за тебя твой супружеский долг. Твоя шлюшка-женушка так страстно стонала!

И улетел от емкой пощечины в угол спальни.

— Ах, так! Я вызываю тебя на дуэль! — взорвался потоком бранных слов Ариса. — Да я… Да тебя…

Но Саргас дошел до большой вазы с цветами и, прямо не вынимая их, опрокинул на стонущую тушку у своих ног.

— Дуэль? С каких щей? — прошипели сверху, смотря, как мокрые цветы осыпаются с потемневших волос Арисы. — Я видно сильно тебя избаловал, принимая за равного! Это моя вина. Убирайся! Пока я не прирезал тебя прямо сейчас.

— Ах, вы такой высокородный! Куда уж нам до вас. Конечно, мы не заслуживаем дуэли! — Ариса поднялся с жопы и, шипя, пополз на четвереньках из спальни.

— Что ж, изволь, сегодня на закате. Бой на шпагах. Если струсишь, пеняй на себя.

Саргас одеревенел, замерев у окна.

Ариса с радостным визгом полного идиота унесся проч. А Гогора, переглянувшись с белым, как сама смерть, Юли, попытался вмешаться.

— Саргаса. Это же убийство чистой воды…

— Помолчи, Гогора. И оставь меня одного с мужем. Юли, убери с него иголки, наверное, двадцать минут уже давно прошли…

— Да, милорд… — поклонился знахарь, спеша к распластанному Габриелю.

— Но, милорд… — начал Гогора и услышал тоскливый голос в ответ.

— Почему он стал так меня ненавидеть? Ступай, Гогора, я не намерен убивать Арису…

— Вы-то нет, а вот он?

— А он, по-видимому, да, — вздохнули тяжело в ответ.

 

— Я хочу тебя.

Это был первый раз, когда Габриель сам попросил его о близости, трясь о Саргаса своим гибким длинным телом. Видно, Юли был прав, и Эргозар сильно надломил его мужчину, особенно то, что касалось мужского начала.

— Хорошо.

Стон любимого и его тепло тут же настроили принца на другой лад, и он выкинул все свои страхи о предстоящей дуэли из головы вон.

— Тогда, как ты хочешь?

— Сверху… — Габриель покраснел ушами и сам оседлал откинувшегося на подушки своего мужа. Он помассировал, смоченными в слюне, пальцами свой полыхающий вход и сам нанизался на возбужденный член Саргаса, вбирая его до конца и дрожа от волны возбуждения.

— Давай, детка, покажи себя во всей красе! — поддел его снизу бедрами Саргас.

Такой развратный и хотящий его Габриель был в сто раз милее ему, чем просто покорно разводящий перед ним свои ровные тонкие ноги.

Габриель задвигался, сначала медленно, а потом убыстряя темп, вбивая полыхающее достоинство Саргаса в себя. Член блондина снова набряк и, возбужденный, закачался под жадным взором принца Саргаса, тот потянулся к головке, но Габриель перехватил его руку.

— Я так быстро кончу. Он стал таким чувствительным в последнее время, как и был раньше! Когда я еще не попал в плен Эргозару. Ох-ххх!

— Почему ты не говорил мне раньше? Что не чувствуешь спереди ничего? — усмехнулся Саргас, наслаждаясь развратным видом похотливого блондина, который, прыгая на его члене, успевал еще оглаживать себе возбужденные соски.

— Я сам сначала не понимал, что не так, когда я от твоей близости сливал сперму. Видно, совсем был измотан и истощен. А потом был удивлен тем фактом, что я, мужчина, возбуждаюсь от того, что ты меня пялишь сзади. Я ведь с Эргозаром ни разу не кончил от близости за то время, что был под ним. А затем попытался себе подрочить и понял, что даже поставить не могу. И рассказал об этом Юли. Ах-ххх!

— Ну, теперь-то все, вроде, вернулось обратно.

Саргас подхватил за работающие ягодицы своего мужчину и повел его, убыстряя темп. Габриель застонал и, выгнувшись дугой, оросил струей лицо улыбающегося под ним любовника. А потом, скатившись со все еще не кончившего члена, встал перед ним откровенно раком.

— Хочу еще!

Саргас рассмеялся от всей души и не смог отказать в такой милой просьбе, тем более такой развратный вид сзади завел его окончательно. Принц устроился между разведенными бедрами, сзади выставленной вверх поджарой попки. Нажал сильнее на лопатки Габриеля, заставляя его грудью опуститься на подушки и еще сильнее выставить свое полураскрытое колечко. А потом припал туда языком. Он вылизывал и подтрахивал его там, пока Габриель снова не возбудился. Саргас, огладив вновь вставший член своего супруга и болезненно поджавшиеся к его основанию яички, взял своего муженька сразу на всю длину. И, смотря, как тот извивается на его члене, как последняя текущая сука, убыстрил темп.

Их безумную, совершенно по-другому сегодня расцветшую страсть прервала появившаяся взволнованная Лагиста, она тащила за собой упирающегося Ариса. Параллельно выкручивая ему ухо как нашкодившему малолетнему ребятенку.

— Проси прощение, салага! — не смотря на свое сильно беременное положение Лагиста была мощной женщиной, она с силой швырнула в ноги кровати, на которой лежали отдыхающие супруги, стонущего от боли Ариса и нависла над своим сыном неприступной горой.

— Я сказала, проси прощение! Или высеку тебя, засранца, как последнего раба. Месяц на свою проказливую жопу не сядешь! Ты кем себя возомнил? Или думаешь, все тебе дозволено, раз ты друг Саргаса? Так повзрослей, наконец. Раз решил играть во взрослые игры. Я тебе покажу дуэль! На тот свет захотел? Так шиш тебе! Еще этот покоптишь, да заслужишь, чтобы там оказаться! Даже если ты был бы самим королем, это еще не значит, что ты можешь получить все желаемое на блюдечке с золотой королевской эмблемой.

— Прошу прощения… — Ариса встал на колени перед лежащей парой и стукнулся лбом в пол от емкого тычка матери.

— Лагиста, не стоило так волноваться, вам же нельзя.

Саргас, запахнул на спящем Габриеле покрывало, а сам, накинув на себя шелковый халат, поднялся с их общего ложа. Он помог беременной женщине сесть в кресло, уведя подальше от кровати, а потом подошел к склоненному, с бордовыми открученными ушами, Арисе.

— Ариса, я прощаю тебя, иди. Дуэли не будет.

И когда юноша робко исчез за дверью, Саргас подошел к его матери.

— Матушка, я так рад видеть вас в здравии, надеюсь, роды будут легкими, и Гогора станет вновь счастливым отцом.

— Спасибо, Саргас.

Лагиста приняла галантный поцелуй своей руки и, вздохнув, прошептала:

— Я должна вам кое-что рассказать. Роды будут тяжелыми, у меня двойня, могу и не пережить, но вы должны знать. Так пожелал ваш покойный батюшка — Ириол.

Саргас замер над ее пухлой рукой и, дойдя до дверей, проверил скучающий конвой, а потом вернулся к ожидавшей женщине.

— Да, матушка?!

— Ириол перед самой смертью предвидел, что его убьют. И он часто говорил со мной об этом.

Принц сел рядом с Лагистой в другое кресло и сжал ее протянутую к нему руку в своих ладонях.

— Я всегда не любила царские интриги, но любила твою мать, тебя и… Ириола. Мальчик мой, ты ведь знаешь, ты мне был как родной.

— Да… Я кроме вас и не знал другой матери… Только вас и кормилицу… — кивнул тот рвано.

— Опасайся королевы матери, я не знаю, что она задумала… Но Миали и Ариса тебе родные сестра и брат по отцу…

— Как? — глаза Саргаса стали круглыми, и он стиснул дрожащую ладонь женщины в своей, да так, что у той выступила невольная гримаса боли. Он отпустил руку Лагисты и извинился. — Простите, что причинил вам боль…

— Ничего, мой мальчик, но ты должен знать правду, какой бы она не была! Я была любовницей твоей матери и твоего отца. Вернее сначала Ириола… Королева мать выбрала меня специально, чтобы я родила ему тайных детей, до того — как у него появится официальная жена. Особенно настоятельно просили родить девочку. Так появилась Миали. Я уважала твоего отца, но любила его больше как брата, а вот когда появилась твоя мама, я влюбилась в нее без остатка. И поняла, что это на всю жизнь.

— А мой отец… Он тоже любил Виолету?

— Да, мой мальчик. Безумно, всем своим сердцем! — закивали в ответ.

— Но сейчас это дети Гогоры? — Саргас нежно коснулся круглого упругого живота.

— Эти, да. А вот Ариса нет. Я тогда забеременела вслед Виолете от Ириола. И чуть не потеряла ребенка, когда моя любимая умерла…

— Вы знаете, кто хотел убить моего отца? — спросил тихо Саргас.

— Нет… Но он часто упоминал имя своей сестры… И спасибо, Саргас, что выслушал меня и не отверг мою привязанность к тебе.

Лагиста взяла руку сына любимой Виолеты и поцеловала запястье.

— У тебя очень красивый мужчина, прости своего брата за влечение к нему. Надеюсь, это наваждение пройдет со временем.

— Я тоже надеюсь… Значит, Ариса не знает, чей он сын?

— Нет, ни Ариса, ни Миали. Об этом знает только Гогора, ведь он прикрывал нас с Ириолом, и сама королева мать.

— Почему сейчас вы рассказали мне об этом? Только из-за того, что Ариса вызвал меня на эту глупую дуэль? — переспросил задумчивый Саргас.

— И не только! Чем дальше, тем он становится все больше похожим на Ириола и внешне, и характером. А твой отец был не сахар, мой мальчик. Вспыльчив в гневе и злопамятен! Хорошо, что ты унаследовал черты своей матери, ты так похож на нее, особенно глазами. И потом, я же вижу, как к тебе лезет Миали, а это непозволительно, вы ведь родные по отцу. Нельзя, чтобы она попала к тебе в постель! И потом, я выполнила завещание Ириола. Он просил меня рассказать тебе все, когда я снова полюблю.

— Значит, Гогора ваша новая любовь? — улыбнулся вдруг Саргас и, увидев, как поглаживает живот расцветшая женщина, услышал в ответ.

— Да. Я и не думала, что столько лет спустя буду счастливой беременной женой. И кого? Своего официального мужа! — хихикнула Лагиста, как маленькая проказливая девочка, а потом, тяжело поднявшись, попрощалась. — Не стоит скрещивать клинки со своим родным братом, Саргас. Тем более что вы ведь друг друга всегда любили, даже не зная, что являетесь братьями. И прошу, пока не говори ему о вашем с ним родстве, будет время, и он сам все узнает. Это слова Ириола, не мои. Твое время пришло узнать правду, его пока нет.

 

— Кто-то приходил? — через полчаса после ухода Лагисты Габриель позвал своего мужа с постели.

— М-мм… Да. Мать Ариса, и я отменил дуэль.

Саргас лег рядом с обнаженным своим красавцем и поцеловал его прядь волос.

— Это хорошо, он ведь сын Гогора… И, как я понял, твой друг… — пробормотал еще сонный Габриель и счастливо вытянулся в руках тонкого юноши.

За этот месяц Саргас здорово подрос, сокращая их разницу в росте.

«Если так пойдет, он будет намного выше меня, как Эргозар!» — охнул про себя Габриель, чувствуя, как ему оглаживают откликнувшийся тут же на ласковые пальчики проснувшийся член.

Но их прелюдию прервал ввалившийся в наглую без стука в их спальню Юли.

«И почему все лезут не вовремя», — вздохнул Саргас мучительно, но, отпустив Габриеля, уставился в решительный взгляд молочного брата.

— Это правда? — начал знахарь.

— Что еще? Дуэли не будет, — буркнул обиженно Саргас.

— Я не об этом, это правда, что через месяц вы приглашены на венчание Эргозара?

— Что? — теперь подорвался с постели обнаженный Габриель.

— И что с того, что король женится? Или ты думаешь, он так в легкую откажется от моей жены? — хмыкнул Саргас в распахнутые две пары глаз. — Поверьте, это только начало. Новый виток дворцовых интриг. Ибо в столице объявилась собственной персоной сама принцесса Сарака. А это значит, ничего хорошего не жди.


	5. Интриги, интриги, интриги...

Сарака восседала в кожаном кресле с высокой, можно сказать, просто царственной спинкой и, качая своей длинной ножкой, поигрывала, крутя в руках плетеную плетку. Прямо перед ее носом на огромной кровати Эргозар трахал очередную шлюшку.

Шлюшка была одной из тех блондинок, что ему задарила с легкой руки хитроумная бабка. Она старательно постанывала в такт глубинным толчкам и прогибалась под мощным естеством рычащего от страсти короля.

Сараке было не занимать терпения и ехидства, и то, что перед ней демонстративно драли подаренную бабенку, никак не сказывалось на ее настрое.

Сын сплоховал!

И если он считает, что стонущая подстилка остановит Сараку от наказания короля, то он сильно заблуждался. Принцесса вытянула свои красивые ножки, обтянутые кожаными штанами в высоких ботфортах, и, посмотрев на свой каблучок, отколупнула с него кусок грязи. Она проскакала верхом несколько суток подряд, пока ее сынулька плясал под дудку ее матери, и теперь готовилась дать достойный отпор королеве матери и основательный пропиздон королю — сыну.

Сарака поправила черные кудрявые волосы, которые были сплетены в изумительную по красоте прическу, украшенную черным жемчугом, и, встав, недолго думая, протянула плетью от всей души по спине трахающегося короля.

— Мне наскучило твое жалкое представление. Я и то трахаюсь намного лучше!

Эргозар взвыл, выгнувшись назад. Его мощный член выскочил из распятой под ним пизды. А шлюшка, видя холодный огонь в глазах принцессы, быстро скатилась с кровати и вылетела вон. Ибо второй удар плетью предназначался именно ей.

— За что, мать?

— За все хорошее. Оденься.

Ему в морду полетел халат, а стройная фигура, затянутая в черную кожу, снова уселась на небольшой трон, на который так сильно смахивало это кресло.

— Почему не послал с такой новостью Черныша? — начала отчитывать своего непутевого сына Сарака.

— Да какая, блин, разница! — спина сильно отозвалась болью по взбухшему от плетки рубцу.

— Большая! Они могли подменить птицу.

— Да та же птица. И я проверял вязь, — Эргозар бухнулся на свою кровать своим задом и попытался развернуть плечи, но тянущая боль не позволяла их выгнуть так, как надо. — Я тебе не твоя кобыла, чтобы меня так стегать!

— Именно! Ты намного тупее. Да твою вязь может скопировать любой безмозглый с обрубками вместо пальцев. Нашел метод. Кретин!

Они внешне были очень похожи, но вот только Сараке достался, в отличие от того же Эргозара, еще не дюжий ум, больше свойственный мужчине, а не женщине.

— Ворон летит медленнее, — буркнул сын, оправдывая свою тупость.

— Но он не подпустит никого к себе. Потому что он — мой!

Сарака тяжело вздохнула и, потерев виски, продолжила:

— Будем считать, что королева мать в курсе наших с тобой дел. Хорошо, что хоть ты там ничего не написал предосудительного.

— Ты меня сделала королем, но не говорила, что это будет так трудоемко! — взбесился Эргозар.

— Похнычь еще тут мне, засранец!

Черные очи скрестились с подобными и отступили.

— Кого ты выбрал? — Сарака поменяла тему разговора.

— Эту!

Эргозар протянул написанный маслом небольшой портрет с рыжекудрой красоткой. Он лежал самым верхним на высокой стопке подобных.

— Кретин! Зачем тебе эта ведьма? Меня, что ли, мало?

Сарака швырнула потрет принцессы Милисент на смятую кровать короля и, встав с кресла, стала небрежно перебирать другие.

— Это наша принцесса — Южного королевства. Хорошая партия: тупа, еблива и нарожает тебе кучу пухлых детишек. Как раз для тебя.

— Сама ебись с этой толстушкой! Я не выбираю для тебя любовников! — взвился король.

— Именно! Я тебе тоже не выбираю любовников, — последнее слово было сказано с такой интонацией, что Эргозар прикусил внутреннюю часть щеки до крови. — Не выдаю их замуж за своих кузенов, чтобы поднять их сраный статус до уровня принца. И не собираюсь потом женить их силком на себе, выставляя себя посмешищем на все государство. О чем ты думал? Идиот!

Сарака готова была лихо разбить портрет очередной красотки о голову своего тупого сынка.

— У меня и так есть внебрачные дети!

— Угу, от низкородных шлюх. И ни одного от нормальной бабы, которая была бы хоть с каким-то родовитым титулом, — остудила его сразу властная маман.

— Зато у моей сестры навалом! Она тебе уже ворох внуков нарожала. Для твоей ебнутой селекции!

— Посему, как раз она должна унаследовать мой титул после моей смерти. А ее сын обязан стать следующим королем. А ты своей гребанной страстью подставил под сомнение в ликвидности всю нашу линию. Безмозглый болван! Если королева мать решит, что ты душевнобольной — тебя запрут в монастырь, мне моего титула не видать, как собственных ушей. А королем станет не мой внук, а засранистый отпрыск Ириола! И извини, родной, но решение королевы матери не возможно опротестовать, это будет таким шрамом, который можно будет смыть только кровью гражданской войны. Но для победы надо быть любимым народом, а тебя простой люд, откровенно говоря, ненавидит.

Она бы его убила бы собственными руками, придушила бы прямо здесь. Но он был пока ей нужен на этом посту короля. Ибо через него Сарака управляла этой гребанной страной с несправедливой системой власти. Ее внук, сын дочери был еще слишком мал, а регент, назначенный из совета королевы матери, властной принцессе был совершенно ни к чему.

Если бы она была мужиком! С яйцами и членом промеж ног. А не бабой, власть к которым обычно по королевской линии приходила ближе к старости. Она не могла ждать этого до появления своих седин. Она хотела править страной уже сейчас.

Молодой, сильной, властной!

Но на ее пути правления стояла ее собственная мать. Не менее властная и сильная, правда, уже не такая молодая.

— И, посему, ты решил обзавестись золотоволосой женушкой с членом вместо пизды. Но, милый, одно дело унизить, растоптать врага на благо страны, изнасиловав его и после убив, но совершенно другое спать с ним полгода, превратив в грязную шлюху для своих извращенческих фантазий. А потом, решив обмануть королеву мать, сделать из него свою королеву.

Сарака, перебрав ряд портретов, повернула ликом к Эргозару другой.

— Любишь блондинов? Женись на этой дуре. По ее глазам видно, что она не будет влезать в наши дела или плести интриги. Такой взгляд жаден до денег, украшений, нарядов и не более того.

Эргозар посмотрел на ту блондинку, что предложила ему бабка, и заржал:

— Ее мне выбирала сама королева мать.

— Ну, надо же? Иногда старушка мыслит здраво.

Сарака швырнула портреты на пол, пройдясь по диагонали комнаты и замерла перед хмурым Эргозаром.

— Скажи, мать! Если бы я Габриеля не выдал бы за Саргаса, ты бы убила его? Ведь так?

— Вот теперь ты мыслишь как мой сын. Конечно! Габриель был твоей слабостью. Естественно, рано бы или поздно, но я прирезала бы его. В этом ты меня переиграл, сам того не зная, ты подарил свою слабость кузену, отпрыску Ириола. Запомни, Эргозар, у настоящих королей не должно быть слабостей. Иначе они не доживают до своих седин.

— Но, мать, я до сих пор… Кхе-кхе…

Хлыст в мгновение ока обвил мощную шею Эргозара и затянулся смертельной петлей.

— Забудь свою шлюшку, сынишка. Иначе не отделаешься от меня простой поркой. Мне проще будет устранить тебя до того, как тебя посчитают сумасшедшим, нежели забраковать всю линию, на которой стоишь ты!

Будущая королева мать даже не знала, что сейчас была похожа на свою собственную мать — действующую королеву. До кончиков пальцев рук и ног, до макушки головы! Это было ее сущностью, впитанной с молоком и переданное по крови.

Сарака отпустила полупридушенного сына и, хмыкнув, пригрозила пальчиком:

— Выбери себе достойную женушку и веди себя как пай мальчик.

А потом покинула королевские покои.

 

Принцессу Милисент и ее братца Адониса встретил на пирсе специально подготовленный для них богатый экипаж. Кормилицу с двумя детьми: ребенком Габриеля и собственным младенцем, усадили в отдельный. И будущая невеста со своей скромной свитой покатила в столицу.

Они путешествовали три дня и только на четвертый въехали в величественно прекрасный город.

— А варвары не такие уж и варвары. Да и обезьян я пока не видала, — хмыкнула довольная жизнью Милисент, поездка ее не утомила, тем более ее и ее спутников на ночь устраивали в довольно-таки богатые гостиницы, а утром они снова были в пути.

По приезду их сразу провели к королеве матери. Властная женщина, как только узнала о безумных интригах Эргозара, навела все справки о его сексуальной игрушке, виконте Габриеле, и далекой варварской стране, откуда родом был этот красивый мужчина. И когда узнала, что там имеется рожавшая «принцесса — невеста» на выданье, почуяла своим хитрым чутьем, что дело тут нечисто. Она даже вызнала, что Габриель был фаворитом этой самой принцессы Милисент, и когда ей сообщили о возрасте ребенка, то сложила два плюс два.

Она осмотрела Милисент сверху донизу, как осматривают родовитых сучек собак перед вязкой. Что ж, девушка была красивой и даже после родов стройной и весьма сексуально–привлекательной. Мужчина, что сопровождал Милисент, практически полностью походил на нее и миловидностью лица, и стройностью фигуры, и цветом волос, даже приблизительным ростом, опережая свою сестру всего на пару сантиметров.

«Брат и наверняка близнец», — подумала королева и, как оказалась, была совершенно права.

— Покажите ребенка.

Ни здравствуйте, ни до свидания, вообще никакого приветствия.

Матильда вздрогнула за спинами господ и протянула ту корзину, которая была богато обшита рюшами.

Милисент откинула полог и протянула сверток.

«У него сильное семя», — хмыкнула королева мать при виде точной копии Габриеля. Не было сомнений, что перед ней именно его сын.

— Вы привязаны к этому ребенку? — сузила королева хитрые глаза.

— Нет… — прошептала Милисент. — Я хотела его отдать первой попавшейся крестьянке… Но ваша просьба в письме…

— Очень хорошо, я забираю вашего ребенка. Поверьте, ваш сын вырастет в любви и достатке. А теперь прошу.

Королева открыла потайную дверь, за которой Адониса и Милисент ждал, застывший в ожидании, Сасами.

— Проводите принцессу и ее брата в приготовленные для них комнаты. Да, кстати, кормилица вашего сына, что делать с ней?

— Можете забрать вместе с моим ребенком, кажется, Матильда привязалась к этому крикливому засранцу, — хмыкнула, проходя мимо будущая королева.

А бабушка Саргаса и Эргозара, потерев руки про себя, подхватила корзину и, кивнув Матильде следовать за ней, унесла младенца к себе.

Она нашла ту самую единственную женщину, которой в полной мере был достоин ее взбалмошный внук. Эта Милисент попортит крови, как и Эргозару, так и его матери Сараке. И тем самым, спутав им карты, поможет королеве матери добиться своей долго идущей цели.

Сасами вел эту рыжекудрую пару за собой и все это время ощущал липкие взгляды, что прожигали его подтянутый зад.

«Хм-мм… королева даже не знает, насколько ее выбор удачен, если этот огненный красавчик по мужчинам? То Эргозару некогда будет гоняться за Габриелем. Как говорится, в одном комплекте и то, и другое. Хочешь пизда, хочешь член с яйцами».

— Вы говорите на нашем языке? — мурлыкнул наконец-то Адонис, решив форсировать события. Мужчина ему очень даже приглянулся и мордашкой, и телосложением, да и вообще в целом.

— Говорю, но я не разделяю ваши интересы, принц.

— Какие, к примеру?

В этот момент Сасами как раз пропустил вперед Милисент, распахнув перед ней двери ее покоев, и оказался таким образом зажатым между братом и сестрой.

Адонис провел рукой по бедру любовника королевы и получил отпор. Руку перехватили и сжали до резкой боли.

— Например, таких. Меня не интересуют мужчины, и я занят.

— Жаль, — скривили красиво очерченные губы от боли.

— Мне тоже.

Руку отпустили и жестом попросили пройти.

— Ужин в семь. Если есть необходимость, вам принесут в покои…

Сасами смерил взглядом этих рыжих и покинул недовольную пару.

— У тебя отвратительный вкус, Адонис, — начала сестрица.

— Можно подумать, у тебя он отменный, — огрызнулся ответно брат.

Матильда была напугана, хотя статная женщина без возраста, что шла перед ней, неся корзину с белокурым младенцем, и говорила на их языке.

— Не бойтесь. Сейчас вы примете ванную, покормите, искупаете малышей и поедете дальше.

Палаты, что предоставили кормилице и двум малышам, были просто королевскими. В принципе, они и были личными покоями королевы матери, ибо никто не должен был знать, что в корзине сын Габриеля. Именно поэтому королева сама помогла Матильде ухаживать за младенцами. Даже помогла искупать, а потом посидела с уснувшими накормленными грудным молоком карапузами, пока Матильда занималась собственной гигиеной.

— К сожалению, я не могу ждать. И посему, для вашего же блага, вы отправитесь в путь через пару часов. И, увы, охрана, что поедет с вами, не знает вашего языка. Но не беспокойтесь, там, куда вы следуете, будет минимум два человека, говорящих, как и вы. Но лучше, если вы будете уже в пути учить наш язык. Ибо теперь это ваша земля и она должна стать счастливым вашим вторым домом. Вам и вашему сынишке.

Матильда смотрела в миндалевидные черные глаза и только по легким морщинам в их уголках поняла, что женщина намного старше, чем выглядит на первый взгляд.

— Отец этого ребенка? — она кивнула на темноволосого младенца.

— Он погиб, мадам, на границе… — Матильда погрустнела, она, и правда, любила своего мужа Ганца. Он был хоть и не красавчиком, но добрым малым.

— Что ж, у нас вы будете пользоваться большим спросом у мужчин, — улыбнулась королева карим круглым глазам.

— Я не красотка и довольно полновата.

— У вас белая кожа, а здесь это признак королевской крови. Не стоит разубеждать в этом мужчин, даю слово, и месяца не пройдет, и у вас не будет отбоя от кандидатов. Тем более женщина с добрым сердцем это редкость в наши дни.

— Королевской? — охнула Матильда и, посмотрев на белоснежную кожу женщины, смутилась. Нет, она никогда не посмеет спросить у этой прекрасной гордой женщины ее статус, но видно было, что Матильде очень хотелось узнать его.

— Матильда, последний вопрос, вы знаете, кто отец ребенка принцессы Милисент?!

— Да кто ж не знает, весь двор в курсе. Отец ребенка — пропавший более года назад виконт Габриель. Одни говорят — он умер, утоп вместе со всем своим кораблем. Другие брешут, что в пираты подался, и его повесили на виселице!

— А точно ли он? — сузила глаза королева.

— Точно! Принцесса только от него и смогла забеременеть... Ой! — Матильда схватилась за болтливый свой рот рукой. — Я, кажется, не то сказала.

— Именно то, — усмехнулась королева мать. — Значит, у принцессы было много любовников? Не бойтесь, говорите, теперь вы не принадлежите Милисент.

— Очень много, миледи. Она переспала практически со всем двором…

Матильда не любила сплетничать ни о ком, даже о своей жестокой госпоже.

— Что ж, это к лучшему. Собирайтесь, — кивнула своим мыслям королева и, увидев, как в покои просочился Сасами, улыбнулась своему любовнику.

— Повозка готова, люди проверенные и преданы вам. Так же готовы сопровождающие письма с печатями самого Эргозара и его личное письмо принцу Саргасу, — Сасами говорил на своем языке, дабы полная женщина не поняла из его беседы с королевой ни единого слова.

— Хорошо. Знаешь, Сасами, я в первый раз сожалею, что Саргас не девица. Нам хорошее семя не помешало бы, хотя этот малыш так же прекрасен, и он скоро вырастет. Я так хочу увидеть его деток.

— Миледи, у вас есть еще Миали… — предложил проснувшийся советник в Сасами.

— Нет, Саргас слишком ревнив. И я понимаю почему. Я бы тоже скалила зубы, если бы покушались на мое чудо. Ну, а то, что мой внук получил настоящее чудо от своего щедрого кузена, даже ты не можешь отрицать. Хотя никогда и не любил мужчин.

— Да, не могу. Синеглазый варвар, и правда, прекрасен, и его ребенок тоже, — улыбнулся Сасами. — Кстати, этот брат принцессы Милисент, кажется, предпочитает мужчин.

— Откуда ты… Боже! — захихикала, как молоденькая девушка, королева. — Только не говори мне, что моего любовника облапал какой-то второсортный варварский задрипанный принц.

— Он только попытался, моя дорогая, и это едва не стоило ему сломанной руки, — усмехнулся Саргас, подхватывая сразу обе корзины с младенцами.

— Люблю, когда моя собственность может постоять сама за себя, — и перейдя на язык Матильды: — Дорогая, хорошей вам дороги. Потерпите еще немного, и вы обретете мир и спокойствие в новом доме, — и снова перейдя на свой родной. — Сасами, скажи охране, чтобы были осторожны. Еще двое головорезов где-то болтаются между столицей и границей с Восточным королевством. Сам знаешь, Эргозару они боятся показаться на глаза, так как тот их сразу казнит за не исполненную задачу. И уйти в другие королевства не могут, я передала на все границы особый приказ. Без моего личного разрешения никого не выпускать и не впускать через границы Центрального королевства. Так как с приездом огромного количества невест для женитьбы Эргозара нам потребуется более повышенная бдительность. Нельзя рисковать благополучием огромного количества высокопоставленных особ.

Сасами заулыбался так, что королева не выдержала и снова весело рассмеялась.

Да, эта женщина умела плести интриги. И не просто умела, она получала от этого немыслимое удовольствие.

 

Когда повозка с Матильдой исчезла из столицы, Сасами, провожавший инкогнито кормилицу до городских ворот, вздохнул с облегчением. Весь гениальный план королевы висел на волоске. А если бы Эргозар захотел бы посмотреть на ребенка Милисент. Да тут бы даун понял от кого этот сын! А если бы Милисент была бы более сердечной мамашей и привязанной к своему дитю…

А если бы…

Слишком много «если»! И «бы»!

И так мало реальной удачи.

Сасами так и не понял, как только Сарака не пронюхала про этого младенца. Вот тогда бы они точно были бы всем скопом в полной жопе.

Кстати, о жопе!

Сасами скользнул в покои к своей ненаглядной Жери и понял, что совсем не вовремя он туда сунулся.

Мать и дочь говорили сухо и скупо, не повышая тона друг на друга, но почему-то от такой атмосферы хотелось повеситься самому.

— Значит, он все-таки выбрал эту грымзу? — кожаный костюм в обтяг на Сараке смотрелся очень сексуально и подчеркивал, что перед ним настоящая роковая женщина. Чистой воды «Голубая борода», только в женской юбке. Сколько она перехоронила своих мужчин, даже Сасами терялся в догадках. Достоверно он знал о десяти, хотя Жери говорила о пятнадцати. Но оба предполагали, что несчастных было намного больше. Черная вдова! Затянутая в вороненую кожу, в обнимку с любимой плеткой.

Сасами помнил, как великолепно Сарака управляла ей. Даже на его плече остался с юношества шрам от этой чертовой игрушки. А сколько шрамов было на его душе от грязных слов Сараки! И он ее терпел только потому, что она была дочерью его возлюбленной Жери, и не более того.

— Я ему предлагала другую, но ты же его знаешь. Он уперся, — пожала плечами расслабленно королева.

— Ту дуру блондинку, — кивнула Сарака и, подняв черные маслины глаз, встретилась с карими Сасами. — Хм-мм… Твой ручной песик прибежал. Еще не сдох, а я уж так надеялась.

— Не дождетесь, — хмыкнул Сасами, кланяясь, как и подобает при встрече с высокопоставленной персоной, а именно, с принцессой.

Сарака на его «не дождетесь» даже бровью не повела.

— Ма! Ты бы его кастрировала, что ли, для проформы, а то смотри, убежит к молодой текущей сучке. На кой ему старая и облезлая? — выдала нагло дочь матери и вернулась к старой теме. — По мне, так лучше бы, если бы это была бы наша принцесса, к примеру, Южного королевства.

— Готовишь себе пути отступления? И сытую старость, ну-ну, — усмехнулась Жерилила, не обращая внимания на подъебки дочери. Ибо не ее ума дела, с кем она трахается в постели. Да и вообще, отношения Жери и Сасами касаются только их одних.

— И еще, настораживает факт дарения сына этой самой Милисент принцу Саргасу! Он же не собака, в конце концов? 

Королева мать повела плечом и скучно протянула.

— Это было только решением Эргозара. Я сама удивлена таким непонятным «щедрым» жестом. Видите ли, он так хотел намекнуть Саргасу, что у того никогда не будет официальных кровных детей. А что он тебе сказал на этот жест доброй воли?

— Практически то же самое… Что Габриель не сможет родить через свою растраханную жопу, как бы Саргас не старался его туда осеменить, — оскалилась Сарака, намеренно унижая в глазах своей матери линию Ириола. Но мать, как истинная королева, не подала даже тени недовольства, лишь нежно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Эх, мои внуки все еще такие дети, никак не могут поделить между собой смазливую игрушку.

— Я удивлена, что ты не расторгла этот чертов брак! — повысила тон Сарака.

— Я удивлена не меньше, что ты вообще допустила возможность этого безумного брака. Как ты могла позволить своему сыну подать этот долбанный приказ? И это моя дочь с железной хваткой? — сказали чуть выше своего обычного тона и подняли бровь. — Или ты не в курсе наших законов?! И потом, если бы я разорвала этот брак, ты прекрасно знаешь, на ком бы женился Эргозар.

— Знаю! И в этом я с тобой солидарна. Только мне однополого брака и не хватало! — Сарака тут же приобрела снова мировое спокойствие, расслабляясь в кресле у потрескивающего огня.

— Я не против однополых браков. Но пугает не это, а та одержимость, с которой твой сын волочился за этим варваром.

Дочь сузила глаза и посмотрела в точно такие же напротив. Этот океан спокойствия не смогла всколыхнуть даже смерть Ириола. И то, как королева мать намекнула на не ликвидность ее отпрысков, откровенно бесило и пугало Сараку.

— Он пересмотрел свои взгляды и даже подарил уже готового сына паре, которая неспособна родить своего. По этим документам, что переданы с младенцем, этот мальчик является теперь официальным сыном Саргаса и Габриеля, а также наследником на права Восточного королевства. Правда, хи-хик… Неувязка. Официальная принцесса Восточного королевства не имеет с ним кровного родства. А ведь все наследуется по крови, особенно «материнской». А коль у нас «мамаша» с членом и с яйцами, да еще и ни коем образом не имеет отношения к отродью принцессы Милисент, то после смерти Саргаса Восточное королевство падет, разорванное от гражданских внутренних войн. Раз нет прямого наследника, значит, второстепенные порвут его на клочки.

— Кого ты больше ненавидела Ириола или Виолету? — усмехнулась королева мать, думая про себя, что ее интуиция снова не подвела. Нет кровного родства, как же запоет ее дочь, когда узнает, что они с Эргозаром сами отдали недостающее звено в ее руки. И собственными культяпками вырыли себе могилы.

Горе, как говорится, от ума, но когда его недостаточно или с избытком — это патология. А в этом тандеме дочь-внук, выступающем против королевы матери, было и то, и другое.

— Ну что ты, ма! Я любила брата. Или ты сомневаешься в моих словах? А Виолету? Так до нее мне не было никакого дела.

Сарака встала и, потянувшись от души, перехватила свою плеть.

— Я так устала с дороги. Думаю, на сегодня хватит разговоров.

Она глянула в сторону замершего Сасами и, хищно улыбнувшись, вышла за дверь.

— Долго же ее искал голубь… — пробормотал Сасами своей королеве.

— Как хорошо, что Матильда и младенцы уже в пути, — вздохнула устало та.

— И не говорите, Жери, как все сложилось вовремя. Мне доложили, что Сарака была за границей, и людям Эргозара и Сараки пришлось сильно потрудиться, дабы доставить ей эту голубиную почту. Ведь голубь принес письмо в ее дворец, который тогда пустовал. А если бы она заявилась тут же, через пару суток? Сразу после того, как Саргас и Габриель покинули замок?!

— Не рассказывай мне ужасы на ночь, — обиженно буркнула королева. — Лучше сделай мне массаж и помоги расслабиться. По-моему, мы оба заслужили ночь любви, а? Или ты этого не находишь?

— Да, моя королева, — Сасами скользнул к своей возлюбленной и заключил ее в свои жаркие объятья.

— Так-то лучше. И постарайся называть меня по имени.

— Жер-ри…

Голос бархатно прошелся по коже моложавой королевы, и ее нежно утянули на любовное ложе.

— О-ооо… Са-ами… — прошептала женщина под своим горячим любовником.

Есть время интригам, есть время любви.

 

Матильду сопровождало четверо мужчин: темноволосых, кареглазых, смуглых.

Двое управляли неприметной каретой, двое ехали верхом на конях.

Личная охрана королевы матери, вернее, часть ее, относящаяся к Исполнительному Совету. Мужчины были молчаливы, внимательны и добры. Естественно, языка Матильды никто из них не знал. Хотя и поглядывали на нее часто, исподтишка, масляными глазами.

— Слишком полна, — буркнул как-то один, что правил сейчас каретой.

— Она кормит. Вот и тучна, зато какая белая кожа… — ответил второй на козлах, пожимая плечами и прицыкивая языком.

— А по мне, так лишь бы добра была, — ответил с коня слева.

— А на мордашку очень даже ничего, — поддакнули справа с другой лошади. — И так видно, что не дура.

Охрана старалась вовсю, называя на своем языке окружающие предметы: земля, небо, трава, цветы, мать, ребенок, мужчина, женщина и т. д. и т. п.

Матильда старалась вовсю запомнить, но пока выходило с трудом. Хотя, плавная журчащая речь ее свиты теперь была ей не в диковинку, она старательно прислушивалась к ней, пытаясь ухватить знакомое слово.

Останавливались часто, особенно у воды. Мужчины помогали ей с удовольствием, да и кашеварили со сноровкой.

Пока женщина занималась одним ребенком, второго баюкали на руках, игрались.

А когда еще военному на руках младенца подержать? Своих детей мужчины из Исполнительного Совета, что были женаты, вообще не видели. Так вырвешься домой на пару дней, жену обрюхатишь и снова в строй. А бабы рожали сами, да и воспитывали детей тоже, а когда снова в дом вернешься и не знаешь, то ли увидишь новорожденного в пеленках, то ли когда он уже ходить будет и посылать тебя по матери, то ли когда твой сын сам станет отцом. А старшие детки и того почище. Сторонятся, не знают, как с тобой себя и вести или вовсе пугаются.

— Этот точно ее, — старший в команде, что сетовал по поводу полноты женщины, покрутил на руках темноволосого. Здоровяк всхлипнул и, засунув в рот палец, прыснул позалихватски из своего писуна прямо чужому дядьке в лицо.

Другие заржали на то, что начальника их похода лихо уделал младенец.

— Вот ведь, меткий. Стрелком будет, — хихикнул тот, которому приглянулось лицо Матильды.

— И не говори, прямо в глаз зассянец метил, — ответил начальник, отряхиваясь от детской мочи. — А вот интересно, отец-то его где?

— А чего гадать, и так понятно, что уже мертв наверняка, — заговорил тот, которому важна была в женщинах в первую очередь доброта. — Эй, мадам Матильда!

Женщина, что кормила сына Габриеля, прикрывая стыдливо полную грудь с крупным соском от мужчин, подняла карие глаза.

— Мужчина, от которого этот ребенок, где?

Спросил он по слогам у старательно вслушивающейся в их речь женщины.

Матильда поняла, потупила взор, а потом ткнула на военные нашивки одного из них, а потом провела ребром ладони по горлу.

— Умер, значит, надо же, ее муж был военным, как и мы. А у нее кожа, как у королевы, — перевел тот, которому понравилась белоснежная кожа Матильды.

— И что, что белая? Она же из-за моря. Вот варвар Эргозара тоже был белокожим и что? Пока его на принце Саргасе не женили, вообще был простой подстилкой, — хмыкнул старшой, он знал, что подчиненные его не выдадут. Проверенные люди, ну а кто не любит почесать языками, тем более дорога оказалась длинной и спокойной. Да и времени немерено, через край!

— А что? Тот второй, и правда, на Габриеля этого похож.

— Габриель! Да-да, он его ребенок! — обрадовалась Матильда, услышав знакомое имя. Она просунула палец между своим крупным соском и ротиком жадного карапуза и оторвала уже сытого мальчика от своего торчащего покрасневшего соска. Спрятала грудь, мельком взглянув на мужчин, не смотрят ли, и, подойдя к старшему, поменяла младенцев.

— Хм-мм, и то верно, по бумагам так оно и есть. А, и вправду, похож, словно копия. Теперь это сын Габриеля и Саргаса. А вот интересно, кто из них от кого рожал и главное через что?

Мужики заржали, пугая дремлющего сытого младенца, тот вздрогнул, запищал.

— Сиди-сиди, Корми своего, — помахал рукой старший, подорвавшейся обеспокоенной Матильде и прицыкнул на своих подчиненных.

— Ясно кто! И как и через что! — хихикнул специалист по коже.

— Точно! На мамку он свою похож. Я и не думал, что варвары могут такое сотворить через свою жопу! — прыснул тихо любитель мордашек.

— Хохмачи, и дите испугали. Мужик он — везде мужик. И пока рожать еще не научился. Если даже работает дыркой для другого мужика, — буркнул любитель доброты и, забрав у старшего плачущее дитя, стал стоя укачивать.

— И то правда, скоро застава, пора прекращать «такие» разговоры. Кормилицу накормить и в путь.

Старший пошел запрягать коней, до границы с Восточным королевством они ползли практически целую неделю.

 

Перед самой границей на них напали остатки наемных бандитов, схватка была короткой. Старшего ранили, но и охрана подстрелила обоих. И, хотя наемники скрылись из виду, решили как можно скорее пересечь заградительный пост.

Раненого положили к Матильде в повозку, и весь оставшийся путь практически прогнали галопом.

Ввалились на пост ночью, взмыленные кони еле стояли, детишки разбуженные вякали, да и все были измотаны в край.

— Хм-мм?.. — проверив сопроводительные письма, поднял бровь начальник заставы. — Значит, сын Саргаса и Габриеля? Разве такое вообще возможно между двумя мужиками?

— А ты сам в корзину загляни, — ухмыльнулся один из охранников Матильды, смотря, как старшого перебинтовывает медик пограничного гарнизона. — А чего народу столько на заставе?

— Так бандиты уже почитай месяц налеты делают. Двое их осталось, а ущерба вагон! Наемники, одно слово.

— Так мы на них, видно, и наткнулись.

— Это хорошо, что вы их подстрелили, я пошлю своих людей, найдут теперь, кровь не скроешь. А вы проезжайте, скоро будет трактир небольшой, там переночуете, коней поменяете и двинетесь в путь, раненного там оставьте, медик проверит его утром.

Отдал распоряжение начальник, а потом отогнул край одеяльца и уставился в золотые волосы.

— А наша «принцесса-то» мужик как-никак! А я думал, только задом может работать. А смотри-ка, сумел и бабу обрюхатить, значит и членом тоже могет! Ее, что ли, не случаем? — кивок в сторону Матильды.

— Нет, она только кормилица… Мать этого младенца нам неизвестна. Так что…

— Везите осторожно. Чай, будущий принц Восточного королевства собственной персоной.

Ухмыльнулся начальник заставы и отдал спящему младенцу честь. Как будто он настоящий король этой страны, а не сопящий в пеленках карапуз.

 

Саргас с недоумением смотрел на полную женщину, что, преклонив колени, сидела перед ним между двумя переносными корзинами с младенцами, и читал очередной приказ своего взбалмошного короля.

— Ну, это уже слишком! Почему я должен принимать какого-то ребенка за своего?! Да еще и официального. Это уже совсем какое-то безумство, — ворчал Саргас на своем языке, посему, кормилица понимала только отдельные слова.

— Простите, мой принц, но это не только распоряжение короля Эргозара, как видите, королева мать полностью согласна с его решением и подтверждает это своим официальным письмом к вам.

— Это меня и бесит более всего!

Матильда сначала решила, что перед ней красивая длинноволосая девушка, правда очень изящная и плоская, но когда Саргас открыл рот, то женщина поняла, что перед ней юноша, настоящий молодой мужчина.

— Почему я должен принять этого неизвестного отпрыска за моего сына? И тем более сына Габриеля? — возмутился Саргас и удивленно воззрился на поднимающуюся с пола толстушку.

— Мой милорд, это и есть сын Габриеля.

— Как это? — перешел принц на язык Матильды.

Женщина обрадовалась, что наконец-то может поговорить на родном языке, и, подняв богатую корзину, отогнула полог.

— Этот младенец сын покойного виконта Габриеля, мой милорд.

Саргас глянул вовнутрь и открыл от обалдевания рот, ибо увидел в пеленках точную мини-копию своего возлюбленного, он хотел спросить женщину, почему покойного. Но Матильда вдруг вскрикнула, уставившись за спину Саргаса, и с громким стуком осела на пол в глубокий обморок.

Саргас повернулся, не понимая ничего. И тут пронзительно закричали враз проснувшиеся младенцы.

За его спиной хмурый Габриель снимал с себя специальные щитки. Он только что пришел с поля, где упражнялся с Гогорой, и был крайне недоволен своим слабым телом.

Организм восстанавливался медленно, это очень беспокоило и раздражало воина как никогда! Габриель недоуменно скинул кожаные перчатки и уставился на кучу орущих младенцев, валяющуюся у ног Саргаса пухлую бабенку и набежавшую откуда не возьмись толпу слуг.

— Это что, неучтенные твои дети? А, Саргас? — хмыкнул Габриель, слыша, как сзади топает не менее хмурый Гогора и припирающийся вечно с ним Юли.

— Вроде того. Сам посмотри!

Саргас показал хныкающего младенца удивленному супругу и съязвил.

— Никого не напоминает?

Габриель мельком глянул в покрасневшую, заходящуюся мордашку и пожал плечами.

— Нет.

— А вот она говорит, что это твой сын.

А потом, вручив хныкающих детей на руки девушкам служанкам, скомандовал:

— Принести нюхательных капель и перенесите кормилицу на диван!

Матильда пришла в себя чрез пару секунд и, уставившись сначала в Саргаса безумными глазами, попросила пить. Ей воду протянули, и когда она, глотнув, подняла свой взгляд на второго мужчину, то чуть не брякнулась в обморок во второй раз.

— Вик-конт… — икнула женщина, оторопев. — Я умерла, да?

— Да с чего это? — усмехнулся Габриель.

— Так вы же погибли… Корабль затонул… — выдавила Матильда, а потом перекрестилась.

— Нет, я жив, правда, уже перестал быть виконтом…

— Как это? Ведь это звание дает король, и оно передается по роду… — Матильда ничегошеньки не понимала, впрочем, Габриель и Саргас тоже.

— Я теперь… К-хм… Принц, вернее… К-хм… Принцесса Восточного королевства, а он мой муж, — выдавил из себя Габриель.

Матильда посмотрела на юношу, которого сначала приняла за девицу, и помотала непонимающе головой.

— Как это? 

— Так! Чего не понятно? Я принц, он — моя жена принцесса! — буркнул Саргас, а потом стразу вернулся к своим баранам. — Кто мать этого ребенка? Если Габриель отец!

— Как кто? Принцесса Милисент! — хлопнула тупо карими глазами Матильда.

— Быть того не может. Ведь всему двору известно, что Милисент бесплодна! — охнул Габриель, хватаясь за свой лоб.

— Но только не под вами, мой милорд, — пришла в себя Матильда. — Вы, наверное, меня не помните? Я вдова Ганца, стрелка из личной охраны вашего короля.

— Он теперь не мой, Матильда. И я уже давно не виконт, — грустно прошептал Габриель и удивленно услышал:

— Как я рада, что вы живы! Без вашей лучезарной улыбки королевский двор стал темным и ожесточенным. Ибо наш золотой луч света пропал навсегда. Как же переживал принц Адонис, что вы погибли, — всплеснула женщина своими пухлыми ручками.

— А Милисент?

— Она рвала и метала! Ей запретили избавиться от ребенка. И, посему, ей пришлось рожать. Она до сих пор ненавидит вас, мой милорд.

— Могу представить… Но откуда, Матильда, вы здесь и мой сын? — вдруг спросил Габриель, явно почуяв не состыковку во всем происходящем.

— Как откуда? Принцесса Милисент приехала на смотрины к королю Эргозару и, как я поняла, у нее есть все шансы стать королевой этой страны.

Саргас переглянулся с побледневшим Габриелем и со вздохом прошептал.

— Меня удивляет другое, откуда королева мать узнала, что это настоящий сын Габриеля?!

«Королева мать?» — охнула про себя Матильда, а потом догадалась, что мужчины говорят о властной женщине, которая отправила ее к ним сюда.

— Да, она у меня спросила об этом… Правда, у меня было такое чувство, что она как будто знала заранее ответ… — прошептала Матильда, опустив свои коровьи глаза, опушенные густыми ресницами.

 

Теперь они подолгу возились с синеглазым карапузом, и Габриель должен был согласиться, что мальчик вылитый он, когда не кричал и не плакал.

— Почему ты не хочешь забрать к себе и своих дочерей от тех княгинь?

Саргас поднял на руки крепыша с темно-синими, пока еще мутными, глазами и стал качать на ручках. Младенцу должно было исполниться скоро восемь месяцев и он, в отличие от своего более пухлого молочного брата, ползал во всю на коленках и даже пытался уже вставать.

— Зачем? В отличие от твоего сына, моим детям с матерями повезло. И потом, приемные их отцы тоже весьма прекрасно справляются со своими обязанностями. А вот твоему, вернее нашему, свезло только на двух отцов. Зато каких! Думаю, он не будет в обиде?

— Ма-мя! — выдало умудрено дитятко и потянулось к Габриелю ручками.

— Хм-мм… Устами младенцев… — от двери усмехнулся издевательски Юли.

— С чего бы это? Может, он еще совсем не соображает. Маленький, а где твой папочка? — Габриель покачал на руках сына и услышал в ответ.

— Па-пя! — теперь ручки тянули к Саргасу.

— Получил, «ма-мя», — оскалился тот, забирая своего сынишку, меж тем Юли откровенно заржал. — Когда собираетесь на свадьбу, а, родители? Ведь дата уже утверждена?!

— Через две недели… — Саргас скосил глаза на своего застывшего мужа и успокоил. — Ты обязан быть на церемонии. Но могу тебя успокоить. Во-первых, тебя никто видеть не будет. Во-вторых, на тебе будет относительно мужская одежда.

Габриель поднял свою синь глаз на свое агукающее и агакающее семейство, так как Саргас, говоря с ним, продолжал тетешкаться с их ребенком, и спросил:

— Меня пугают оба пункта, объясни.

— Ты будешь во время свадебной церемонии в закрытой ложе моего королевства — это моя территория, даже Эргозар не сможет без спроса туда зайти, ибо его вторжение будет означать начало гражданской войны. Ну, а одежда, она будет покроена на подобие мужской, ведь ты же все-таки мужчина. Но с определенными отличительными чертами.

— Какими? — не унимался Габриель, хотя весть о том, что ему не надо будет в открытую находиться с Эргозаром, его откровенно порадовала. Более того, он даже стал нормально дышать, да и сердце перестало колотиться в районе глотки.

— Ну… в Восточном королевстве ты, наверное, уже заметил, женщины носят одежду более светлых и ярких тонов, а еще замужние покрывают голову откидным капюшоном. Вот, в принципе, и все. Ну, и, естественно, в твои проколотые недавно ушки я вставлю самые прелестные серьги, а тонкую шею украшу прекрасным ожерельем, а еще надену великолепный широкий пояс из драгоценных камней, подчеркивающий твою прекрасную талию, браслеты, броши, заколки для твоих золотых волос и так далее… Вроде ничего не забыл, — смерили блондина откровенно хитрым взглядом лукавых миндалевидных глаз.

— Издеваешься?

— М-мм… Серьги все же одеть придется, я постараюсь не сильно делать из тебя ходячую золотую казну. Но видит Бог, очень хочется. Но чтобы ты не рухнул от веса золотых украшений, обойдемся по минимуму, — рассмеялся в открытую Саргас на вытянутую мордашку своего любимого. — И без обид! Если я говорю, что это надо надеть — ты одеваешь беспрекословно.

«Можно подумать, я когда-либо говорил нет…» — мысленно взвыл про себя Габриель, видно, женитьба короля Эргозара была для него еще той головной болью.

 

В этот раз они путешествовали в карете, Гогора тоже был с ними, хотя Саргас настаивал на его присутствии дома, ибо Лагиста совсем отяжелела в последнее время, и повивальные бабки шептались, что она вот-вот родит.

В связи с этим Саргас настоял, чтобы Юли остался с матерью Ариса и Миали, как компенсация отсутствия Гогоры рядом. Да и то верно, Габриель был слаб пока еще, но не при смерти! Да и мощь великого воина Гогоры им бы пригодилась, если бы Эргозар вдруг снова стал бы подбивать клинья под жену Саргаса.

Дорожная одежда Габриеля успокоила. Костюм, что красовался сейчас на нем, отличался от костюма Саргаса только наличием специального широко-ниспадающего струящимися складками капюшона, что крепился на волосах красивой драгоценной шпилькой и яркой золотой расцветкой. Парча горела на солнце так, что казалось весь Габриель одет в слиток насыщенного золота. Что ж, в этом жить было можно. Украшений, как и обещал Саргас, на нем было много. Но они были настолько изысканные и утонченные, что даже Габриель должен был признать, что они ему идут и подчеркивают его сексуальное тело. Верхние же накидки у них с принцем были практически одинаковыми — белыми. Только у Саргаса вышитые серебряной нитью, а Габриеля золотой. И та шикарная карета, в которой они мчались к королю на свадебную церемонию, была достойна этой великолепной царственной пары.

Кроме близнецов и Гогоры, куда уж без них, их сопровождал небольшой вооруженный до зубов отряд и те мужчины, что привезли Матильду. Сама кормилица вместе с младенцами осталась к своей радости дома в Восточном королевстве под охраной огромного гарнизона.

Так как оба отца были не намерены рисковать своим любимым младенцем, которому дали имя усопшего отца Саргаса, и теперь новый Ириол наводил лихой шухер на весь их дворец, топоча коленками, а где уже розовыми пятками, открывая свой собственный мир.

Карета неслась быстро, лошадей не жалели, и два наших главных героя задумались о своей судьбе, мягко покачиваясь ее плавному бегу. Что нового преподнесет «женитьба» короля, никто из них толком не мог сказать.

Будущее пугало, но было одно положительное «НО»!

Они были вместе, в одной лодке. И это обнадеживало обоих.


	6. Свадьба короля!

Как и обещал Саргас, они находились в закрытой ложе, как бы на втором этаже над собравшимися сегодня в главной зале гостями. Габриель помнил это место и собственную свадьбу, и он откровенно не знал, что за гербами четырех королевств, подчиняющихся Срединному, и написанных на тончайшем шелке, скрываются закрытые ниши побочных королевских ветвей. Саргас был рядом и, прижимая к себе нервного мужчину, успокаивающе шептал:

— Как видишь, свадьба короля отличается от нашей. И проходит в несколько этапов. Сегодня из десяти принцесс выберут претендентку на трон, потом ее подготовят, проведя соответствующие обряды, и через три дня будет официальное заключение брака.

— Зачем десять, коль уже выбрали Милисент? — не понял Габриель.

Сверху было прекрасно видно всех присутствующих, и он тут же узнал как свою бывшую любовницу, так и ее брата Адониса, его единственного друга из далекого прошлого. Тем более своими яркими волосами эта пара выделялась среди всех присутствующих.

— Так принято. Сначала из всех претенденток выбирают самых достойных — десятерых, а потом из них — единственную. Оставшиеся девушки тоже не будут в накладе. Уже то, что они попали в десятку невест короля, гарантирует всем, что они удачно выйдут замуж за родовитых мужчин побочных ветвей. Еще бы, такая реклама, — пояснил Саргас, отмечая, что Эргозар уже несколько раз бросал голодный взгляд на их, скрытую от лишних глаз, нишу.

Оно и понятно, король был в курсе, что его бывший любовник прибыл в сопровождении своего мужа, как и предписывалось дворцовому этикету. И, честно говоря, его больше интересовало, как выглядит Габриель сейчас, нежели вся эта чертова эпопея с женитьбой. А еще он посматривал на брата принцессы Милисент, ибо его недвусмысленные взгляды говорили, что этот мальчик прекрасно понимает, каково быть с мужчиной в постели. И, судя по всему, эти трое суток, покуда Милисент будут готовить к венцу, будут насыщены пламенным сексом с этим ярким мужчиной.

Первый этап празднеств, посвященных женитьбе короля, шел своим чередом, монах читал нужные молитвы, возбужденная толпа с интересом ждала, кого выберет Эргозар из присутствующих дам. И еще практически все так же поглядывали исподтишка в сторону скрытой ниши Восточного королевства. Ибо всех просто до дрожи драло за жопу, а чем же кончится противостояние Саргаса и Эргозара. Так как умные политики и интриганы прекрасно понимали, для чего король Эргозар подсунул свою шлюшку под своего кузена и возвел в ранг принцессы.

— Такое чувство, что все пялятся в нашу сторону, — передернул плечами Габриель, перехватив еще один заинтересованный взгляд, пущенный в его сторону. Он прекрасно помнил, что из зала невозможно рассмотреть, кто находится в нише. Ибо они продуманны настолько хитроумно, что даже не видно силуэтов присутствующих. Но было такое ощущение, что он стоит обнаженным среди похабно заинтересованной толпы.

— Заметил? — усмехнулся Саргас. — Все прекрасно понимают, что свадьба короля — ширма, навязанная королевой матерью, и не более того. И что он совершенно не собирается отказываться от тебя. Ну, вот и завершился первый этап.

Саргас кивнул своим подбородком вниз, показывая, что Эргозар остановился напротив Милисент, и, не смотря на нее, ткнул в женщину указательным перстом правой руки.

— Хм-мм… А вот это новость! Эргозар перед всеми этим жестом заявил, что этот брак — вынужденная мера, и он политического характера. Я думал, он такого не сделает. Побоится наших властных женщин, — покачал головой Саргас.

— Жестом? — переспросил побледневший Габриель.

— Да, правая рука. Если бы он указал левой, то, значит, решение шло от сердца, то есть по любви. Правая же рука говорит, что брак лишь формальность. И его сердце уже занято другой любовью. Он точно ебнулся, коли пошел против королевы матери и своей взбалмошной маман. Это как дразнить разозленных гусей!

Габриель со страхом, что плескались в синих глазах, схватил за руку своего мужа.

— Не бойся, — понял тот прекрасно своего любимого мужчину. — Еще пару минут, и мы уйдем в свой замок по тем же секретным переходам, что и пришли. И там Эргозар не посмеет приблизиться к тебе.

— Я в этом не уверен, — Габриель уткнулся в грудь своему супругу и услышал сзади тихие шаги, что послышались в их тихой от напряжения нише.

— Вам пора уходить, — Сасами улыбнулся обоим влюбленным знакомо и ласково. — Этот финт жениха не могла предположить даже королева мать. Вам лучше укрыться в Восточном замке, и как только через трое суток пройдет официальная женитьба и коронация жены Эргозара, покинуть тут же Срединное царство.

 

Через два дня Габриель гулял в саду на территории Саргаса и думал о положении вещей. На нем было струящееся одеяние, что принято носить в Восточном королевстве, и длинная накидка с глубоким капюшоном на голове. Было жарко, посему, накидка была сдвинута назад и спускалась красивыми волнами, подчеркивая стройную фигуру «принцессы Восточного королевства». Голова же была прикрыта обязательным глубоким капюшоном с отворотами, которые в случае нужды, могли полностью прикрыть низ его лица. А куча звенящих от плавных движений дорогих подвесок показывала перед всеми остальными высокий статус гуляющего Габриеля.

Его сопровождал верный Гогора, гигант находился рядом, чуть в стороне от гуляющей любимой половины Саргаса. Сам же предводитель Восточного королевства был на совещании с Сасами в головном дворце. Уже несколько часов подряд.

— Здравствуйте!

Из-за поворота на Габриеля вышла другая высокородная дама в строгих закрытых белых одеждах, скрывающих практически всю ее фигуру, и в накидке, спускающейся с ее головы, украшенной дорогой чалмой.

«Центральный дом? Что делает дама королевских кровей из главного дворца на территории Саргаса?» — пронеслось в голове у Габриеля, и он подал знак вздернувшемуся Гогоре, чтобы тот не вмешивался в их разговор.

Габриель прикрыл стыдливо свое лицо, как подобает женщине с высоким статусом принцессы побочной линии перед высокородной женщиной Срединного королевства, и поклонился в ответ, шепча измененным мягким, ласкающим уши голосом.

— Приветствую вас, госпожа…

— О! Вы говорите на моем языке. Как здорово! — воскликнули из-под закрывающей лицо плотной вуали, а потом, сексуально охнув, схватились за близь растущее дерево рукой.

— Вам плохо, госпожа? — Габриель, решив сыграть свою роль до конца, пытался не показать своего истинного пола.

— Нет, просто этот священный фаллос, что сейчас во мне, весьма напрягает. И как я его должна носить трое суток подряд… Я просто не знаю!

«Это Милисент!» — охнул про себя Габриель и помог опереться своей бывшей любовнице на свою руку.

— И я просто заблудилась в этом чертовом лесу. Вышла погулять и… Здесь нет ни одного слуги, кто бы знал мой родной язык. Все от меня шарахаются, как от прокаженной! — пожалились слезливо Габриелю, а тот, просвещенный еще вчера Саргасом, чем их брачная церемония отличается от королевской, прекрасно знал, почему весь двор будет избегать новоявленную будущую королеву. Ибо именно в эти трое суток происходит ритуальное очищение, и женщина перед самой свадьбой для всех превращается в живого призрака, на которого никто не должен обращать внимание. Так как будущая жена короля должна прийти в согласие со своей душой и телом в полном уединении.

— Я выведу вас на нужную аллею. Она приведет вас обратно к главному дворцу, — пообещал щедро Габриель и повел осторожно даму в нужном направлении.

— А вы жена знатного вельможи? — поинтересовались тихо под боком, охая при каждом шажке своей шатающе-семенящей походки.

— Да… — тихо прошептал, соглашаясь, Габриель.

— И, судя по стилю одежды, Восточного королевства? Я не понимаю, почему никто не говорит со мной.

— Это ритуал очищения перед свадьбой. Разве вам не объяснили? — удивился Габриель.

— Нет… теперь понятно! Простите, значит, вам тоже нельзя говорить? — охнула принцесса Милисент и, увидев кивок головы под капюшоном, подтверждающий, что да, продолжила: — Но слушать вам же можно?

Снова согласный кивок от закутанной высокой стройной женщины, и тут Милисент понесло, видно сказывалось то, что она, будучи оторванной от всех на несколько суток, изголодалась по простому человеческому общению. И все, что наболело на душе: страхи, неуверенность, издерганность — тут же оказалось на языке, и она стала рассказывать все это первой попавшей «женщине», которая ее решила выслушать, а не сбежала, как все остальные.

— Я ничего не понимаю, ко мне даже брата не пускают, полностью игнорируют и вообще. Такое ощущение, что я попала в монастырь.

Габриелю очень хотелось спросить об их сыне, почему она отказалась от ребенка, о том, как там, на родине, и вообще, но он удержался. Если Милисент сама ничего не говорит о ребенке, то проявлять инициативу лучше не стоит.

— Для меня брак с королем этой страны, это возможность получить положение! Как я понимаю, еще сутки, и я заполучу власть, и тогда мы сможем поболтать как старые добрые подружки. Мне так уютно с вами, как будто мы давно знакомы. И я не забуду о том, что вы были единственной, кто так по-доброму отнесся ко мне, — заверили Габриеля и поинтересовались: — Я могу услышать ваше имя?

— Эта аллея выведет вас к главному дворцу, госпожа.

Габриель отпустил хватающуюся за него руку и твердой походкой пошел обратно вглубь сада, совершенно не слушая, что его просят остаться, стать подругой до гробовой доски и разделить бремя власти.

— Принц Габриель, вы же знаете, что вам не стоило помогать ей? — Гогора тут же подскочил к кутающемуся в накидку блондину.

— Знаю, но она мать моего сына, и я не мог ее так бросить и не помочь вернуться хотя бы в главный дворец.

— Как, значит, она бывшая ваша любовница? — охнул богатырь и прикрыл свои уста.

— Да, когда-то, будучи виконтом в своей стране, я был ее официальным фаворитом. Гогора, прошу, не говори Саргасу об этой встрече. Милисент меня не узнала в этой женской одежде. А Саргас и так знает кто мать нашего сына, посему, не стоит его лишний раз беспокоить.

— Хорошо, но, думаю, вам больше не стоит носить эту накидку. Во всяком случае, в столице. Так что будет лучше, если вы переоденетесь, господин. И как можно скорее.

И Гогора повел вверенного ему принца прямиком во дворец.

 

Меж тем, пока Милисент готовили в мужья Эргозара, Адонис попал, как кур во щи, причем вляпался он не просто, а конкретно и по самые не хочу. Король сразу после выбора невесты зажал этого медноголового на своей половине, как только принцессу Милисент увели в выделенные для нее добрачные покои и отделили полностью от всего света на три дня.

Адонису с одной стороны было приятно, что на него обратил внимание сам король, но через пару минут их беседы, которая практически тут же перешла в настоящую тиранию с откровенным шантажом, а потом прямое насилие. Принц и бывший друг Габриеля понял, что живым его домой никто не отпустит, более того, теперь он подстилка короля Эргозара. Только за первые сутки его не просто лишили девственности в заду, отнюдь. Его просто выебали по полной программе и в несколько заходов, порвав внутри все что можно.

А ведь Адонис до этого трахал только сам. Предпочитая пялить парней, а не подставляться самому. На все его взбрыки Эргозар показал составленные по всем правилам документ с его отцом королем, по которому и Милисент, и Адонис полностью теперь принадлежали Эргозару, и более того, он мог с ними делать все, что ему вздумается. За это страна Адониса получала не хилый куш в торговых соглашениях и свободный доступ в часть океана, где властвовал флот Эргозара. И все это богатство сваливалось за счет испорченной дочери Милисент и непутевого ненужного младшего сына Адониса, который здорово промотал состояние бати. Теперь Адонис понял, почему его отец был не против его путешествия с сестрой, а более того, сам подтолкнул к нему своего ненужного сынишку. Еще бы, избавиться и от подпорченного товара с ублюдком на руках, и от кутилы сына одним ударом. Тем более Адонис никогда не претендовал на трон в своем государстве, ибо у него было куча взрослых братьев, причем, у половины уже имелись дети от официальных жен.

На вторые сутки Адонис был готов продать душу самому дьяволу, если он избавит его от насилия настоящего демона в лице короля и его огромного текущего члена. Он так надеялся, что после официальной свадьбы насильник переключиться на его сестру, и оставит его в покое, и он сможет втихую сбежать нелегально из страны. Ибо зачем Эргозару уже порванный во все стороны растраханный ненужный любовник? И снова круто обломался.

После официальной церемонии, практически, из-под венца, принцесса Милисент отправилась прямиком в монастырь. А Адонис снова был вытрахан вместо сестры в ее первую брачную ночь. А на следующий день после свадьбы узнал такое от Эргозара, что готов был рухнуть от свалившейся на него информации.

— Одевай!

Ему швырнули в лицо изготовленный из длинных волос Милисент искусный парик и женское платье, подобающее королеве.

— Теперь ты будешь играть роль моей жены. И будешь носить парик, пока не отрастут собственные волосы, — издевательски хмыкнул Эргозар. — Вы с ней очень похожи и лицом, и ростом, и тонкой костью. Накладная грудь завершит образ. И кроме того, по документам ты уже мертв. Утонул, возвращаясь домой после великолепной свадьбы своей сестренки.

— Зачем это вам? И что с Милисент? — ужаснулся Адонис, ибо понял, что попал в настоящие лапы дьявола.

— Ее еще вчера постригли в монахини, и теперь она до конца своих дней будет отмаливать свои грехи, похороненная в стенах женского монастыря, щеголяя совершенно голой черепушкой. А почему я это сделал? Все очень просто. Не люблю, когда бабы пытаются навязать мне свою власть. И хотя, вроде как, я сам выбрал Милисент в жены. Но чувствую, что где-то моя чертова бабка снова обыграла меня, подсунув мне в жены твою сестру. Да и маман что-то замыслила. И это сводит с ума! Р-ррр! — прорычали, выхаживая по комнате загнанным свирепым львом.

— Но я ведь мужчина и там у меня нет пизды, а член и яйца. Как это вы предполагаете скрыть от всех? — ужаснулся Адонис.

— Элементарно! Если тебя смущает наличие в твоей промежности не нужных выпирающих мужских гениталий, я все тебе отрежу под корень. Ведь, по сути, мне нужна только твоя жопа и рот, а если будут мешаться еще и зубы, выбью их на хер! Так что в твоем же интересе научиться вести себя, как настоящая женщина. Чтобы ни у кого не возникло даже идеи, что ты мужик. Это немой слуга Джарбан, он будет единственным человеком, кто будет знать твою тайну, у него вырван язык за излишнюю болтливость. Это ждет и тебя, если я прознаю, что ты растрепал нашу общую тайну.

Эргозар кивнул покрытому шрамами мужчине переодеть своего избранника и, уходя, предупредил:

— Принимай в своих покоях гостей и играй хорошенько. И помни, я садист по натуре. Ты даже не представляешь какой садист!

Первой в его покои вошла Сарака, она оглядела зашуганную свою «невестку» и, приземлившись напротив нее в кресле, стала поигрывать вызывающе плеткой.

Адонис внутренне сжался, эта женщина навевала не просто страх на него, а откровенный ужас. 

— Хм-мм… И когда мне ждать от вас, милочка, первенца? А?

Игриво склонили голову набок, а потом одним взмахом захомутав шею бедного Адониса, рывком поставили перед собой на колени. И в наглую прошлись рукой, затянутой в перчатку, по его промежности.

— По-видимому, никогда. Эргозар просто кретин! И чем дальше, тем его кретинизм процветает все сильнее и сильнее. Слышь, ты, дырка! Если скажешь, что я в курсе его детских махинаций, я с тебя живьем сдеру кожу. Играй в полную меру ту роль, которую он предложит. Ну, сыночек, ты у меня еще попомнишь небо в алмазах, — прошипела Сарака и, рывком содрав с шеи свою любимую плетку, оставила задыхающегося Адониса одного на полу.

Второй, кто посетил молодую «жену» Эргозара, была королева мать, Адонис только пришел в себя, как его взяла в оборот вторая властная женщина. Она так же, как и ее дочь, уселась напротив испуганной «девушки» в кресло, и, наверное, с час изучала, как эта несчастная особа, затянутая в шелка, дрожит перед ней.

— Как все предсказуемо, — вымолвила королева мать. — Сведи ноги вместе, женщины так не сидят, расслабь плечи и откинься более непринужденно на спинку стула. И еще, ничего не говори моему внуку. Думаю, Сарака уже в курсе его идиотского поведения. И обещала тебя убить, если кому промолвишь хоть слово. Так что просто молчи и исполняй все прихоти моего взбалмошного внучка.

Женщина подмигнула опешившему окончательно мужчине и покинула официальную встречу. Адонису предстояло еще вынести как минимум еще тридцать подобных посещений на этой неделе, так как все знатные и высокородные дома страны, а по большей части их женщины или семейные пары, были просто обязаны поздравить новоявленную королеву с прекрасной, пышной свадьбой.

И выразить свой поддельный восторг и восхищение.

 

Без официальной встречи с новоявленной королевой они не могли исчезнуть из столицы по дворцовому этикету. Это своеобразное «неуважение» могло вызвать кривые толки и возможность Эргозара даже устроить военный конфликт с Саргасом. Но, благодаря хитростям Сасами, их визит перенесли на первый же день после свадьбы в обход короля Эргозара, сразу после королевы матери. И так как Габриель и Саргас были официально женаты, то отправились они в гости к Адонису вдвоем.

Габриель надел снова свою накидку замужней женщины, только другой раскраски, натянув ее на глаза до упора и прикрыв отворотами низ своего лица. Саргас же подобрал ему максимум украшений, чтобы «королеве Милисент» было на что зацепить глаз вместо спрятанного лица. И как только королева мать окончила свое посещение жены Эргозара, наша пара из скрытого потайного перехода прошла, сопровождаемая Сасами, в гостиную комнату принимающей официальных гостей молодой королевы.

— Мои поздравления, королева Милисент, ваша свадьба была бесподобна! — принц Саргас поклонился сидящей в изысканном кресле бледной «девушке» и помог приземлиться в соседнее элегантному Габриелю.

Адонис удивленно уставился в утонченного прекрасного юношу и потом перевел взор на более высокую в этой паре закутанную женщину в изысканной закрытой одежде и украшенной не менее прекрасными украшениями.

— Кто вы? Меня не предупреждали, что будет кто-то еще сегодня после королевы матери, — попытался сказать тоненьким голосом, похожим на свою сестру, Адонис. Он был испуган и вконец измучен визитами власть предержащих женщин. И собирался хотя бы немного отдохнуть до того, как его насильник не вернется в его покои и не устроит жаркое порево болящего зада до утра. То, что его будут снова ебать всю ночь, Адонис не сомневался. И эта странная пара восторга у него не вызвала никакого, впрочем, как и изысканное одеяние с украшением утонченной высокой девицы.

— Простите, миледи, — сзади пары нарисовался вездесущий Сасами. — Принц Саргас и его жена должны срочно покинуть столицу по семейным обстоятельствам и не могут встретиться завтра с вами. Я подумал, что вы будете снисходительны к нашей молодой парочке влюбленных и отпустите их пораньше без установленной королем Эргозаром очереди. Эта личная просьба королевы матери.

При упоминании этой проницательной женщины Адонис вздрогнул и, согласно кивнув, попытался сделать милое выражение на своем лице.

— Как вам наша страна? — начал обтекаемый разговор Саргас, как только Сасами исчез из приемной комнаты молодой жены Эргозара.

— Она очень необычна… — прошептал Адонис, боясь поднять глаза на красивого юношу.

— Ваш голос… Вы простыли? — переспросил Саргас.

Адонис вздрогнул и внимательно посмотрел на странную молодую пару. Было видно, что муж в ней более молодой, по сравнению с женой, что тщательно скрывала свое лицо от его взгляда.

«Тоже политический брак! И, наверное, она очень безобразна, до такой степени, что ей приходится скрывать свою личину. Бедный юноша, такой красивый и такой уже несчастный», — подумал Адонис и, вспомнив вопрос, что задал ему этот юноша, рвано кивнул.

— Да, немного… Климат отличается от моего родного, — от нечего делать, он стал рассматривать на деве изумительной работы инкрустированный пояс, что подчеркивал тонкую талию и виднелся между полами накидки.

— Тогда не будем вас больше задерживать. Примите еще раз наши поздравления. Мы с женой рады вашему счастью и желаем вам с королем долгой и полной любви жизни.

Саргас элегантно раскланялся перед Адонисом и увел свою высокую молчаливую даму прочь. Сасами проводил их до секретной двери и вернулся к Адонису.

— На сегодня приемы закончены. Отдыхайте, Ваше Величество. Ваш муж прибудет через два часа, — и исчез прочь.

 

Саргас, как только они оказались с Габриелем в Восточном замке, переоделись тут же в дорожное платье. И, сопровождаемые Гогорой и близнецами, под покровом ночи покинули верхом на конях столицу. Сопроводительные документы были выданы им самой королевой матерью, и после официального посещения молодой королевы их ничто не держало. Как говорится, долг перед коронованной новоиспеченной парой они выполнили полностью и теперь со спокойной душой возвращались домой.

— Мне жаль принцессу Милисент, — покачал головой Саргас, они с Габриелем скакали бок о бок в полной тишине ночной дороги. — Попасть к такому тирану, бедная женщина, ты видел, какой бледной была ее кожа и как ее трясло!

— Дорогой, все намного серьезнее, чем ты думаешь, — вздохнул Габриель своему мужу. — Ведь сегодня перед нами сидела не принцесса Милисент, а ее брат-близнец Адонис.

— Что? — Саргас от такого известия притормозил с силой своего коня, останавливая их ровный строй. — Ты не ошибаешься?

— Нет, Саргас. Я знаю этих близняшек с раннего детства. Конечно, они очень похожи, но все-таки для меня отличимые. Адонис мой бывший близкий друг, мы с ним часто кутили, а его сестра, как ты помнишь, мать моего единственного сына.

— Но зачем это Эргозару? И главное на ком он все-таки женился? — Саргас вспомнил, что на венчании брата рядом с невестой Милисент не было, как во время первого представления десяти избранниц. И по его сведениям, он отплыл из страны с торговым судном несколько дней назад.

— Ритуальный фаллос носила настоящая Милисент… — пробормотал Габриель и под суровым взором Саргаса рассказал об их тайной встрече в саду.

Саргас был готов прибить Гогору за такой опрометчивый поступок, но, опять же, без этого случая принц не узнал бы, что церемония была проведена с настоящей заморской принцессой, а потом почему-то ее место занял брат-близнец. 

— Как думаешь, что с Милисент? — прошептал Габриель, успокаивая ладонью под собой фыркающего коня.

— Если все так, как ты говоришь, то я благодарен богам, что мы уже на дороге к своему королевству, так как Эргозар что-то задумал свое, причем в обход как своей матери, так и нашей властной бабки. А Милисент наверняка уже упрятана пожизненно в женский монастырь! И нам стоит поторопиться как можно быстрее достигнуть своей границы. Ты точно уверен, что Милисент не узнала тебя там в саду?

Габриель уверенно кивнул и, пришпорив коня, снова подстроился к резвому бегу лошади своего мужа.

 

На утро Эргозар встал с утраханного Адониса и, приказав подмыть и одеть его своему немому слуге, предупредил:

— Сегодня к тебе после обеда придет принц Саргас с супругой. Ничему не удивляйся и выполняй все, что я прикажу, когда мой клинок распорет голову этому нахалу. Ты должен сыграть так, как будто Саргас пытался тебя обесчестить. И подтвердишь эту версию перед людьми моей бабки!

— Но… Король… — пролепетал бледный, как смерть, Адонис с помятой постели.

— И никаких НО! Если не хочешь лишиться своих любимых яиц! — заорал на всю спальню Эргозар.

— Но, король… Я не против вашего приказа, но принц Саргас сегодня не придет, — Адонис, вымолвив это, сжался в нервный клубок, ожидая смертельный удар от разъяренного быка.

— Это еще почему? Хотя, если он не явится, я это могу обыграть как неуважение к своей семье и объявить войну Восточному королевству! — оскалился гигант, смотря, как этот мужчина буквально ссытся перед ним от страха.

— Просто, по настоянию королевы матери, я принял их вчера сразу после ее визита, — прошептали, откровенно дрожа и, услышав, как от удара разъяренного короля обвалилось полстены, помолился всем богам, дабы не отправиться прямиком на тот свет.

Эргозар был в ярости, его снова обыграла бабка! И к матери он теперь не мог обратиться за помощью, ибо прекрасно знал, что Сарака уже разнюхала, как он отправил эту дуру Милисент в женский монастырь. Но если бы он оставил ее рядом, то рано или поздно мать взяла бы над ней власть и стала бы через эту кретинку-курицу управлять своим сыном. А Эргозар был сыт по горло, как железной хваткой своей матери, так и наезду бабки. Он изголодался по Габриелю и просто сошел с ума, когда узнал, что его план снова рухнул, так и не начавшись. А желанный блондин снова ушел как песок сквозь пальцы.

Он на одном дыхании домчался до своей властной бабки и, увидев, как та пьет утренний чай на террасе со своим верным Сасами, зарычал:

— Почему Саргас посетил Милисент вчера и без моего ведома?!

— А что не так? У них заболел сынишка, и я разрешила перенести встречу, — пожала плечами хитрая старушка. — Сам понимаешь, грудной ребенок. Всякое может случиться. Кстати, дорогой, когда вы планируете с Милисент мне родить официального внука?

И, увидев вытянувшееся лицо Эргозара, мысленно позлорадствовала, прекрасно зная, что ее придурок внук сегодня же помчится в монастырь, куда он засунул сдуру Милисент, и попробует ее оттрахать так, чтобы она залетела. Но вот незадача, Эргозар еще был не в курсе о том, что поведала кормилица Матильда королеве матери. Ибо шанс, что Милисент забеременеет от Эргозара был настолько эфемерный, что надеяться на официального ребенка ему не стоило изначально.

А потом она вскроет грязную игру своего властного внучка, выпячит помешательство и настоящую одержимость на мужчинах-варварах, и поставит жирный крест на всей линии своей взбалмошной дочери Сараки, выведя из подполья скрытую линию Лагисты. Таким образом, отомстит за смерть своего любимого сына и подтвердит кровное родство Габриеля с единственным ребенком Милисент. Преемственность по крови «принцессы», даже если он не женщина, вещь неоспоримая! Восточное королевство, так любимое Ириолом и Виолетой, избежит кровавых распрей за внутренний трон. А если этот голубоглазый младенец будет обручен на одной из внебрачных дочек Саргаса — круг замкнется!

Жери представила свой прекрасный построенный мир внутри своих грез и нежно улыбнулась своему взбешенному мощному внуку. Что ж, гонка интриг закрутилась с новой силой и сулила королеве матери новые интересные горизонты. Она еще потягается с Саракой и Эргозаром. И то, что этот молокосос взбунтовался против своей деспотичной матери, было только на руку этой умелой интриганке. А когда у врагов выбита из-под ног почва, выудить нужную информацию намного проще. Королева тихонько погладила тканевой мешочек со спрятанной в ней половинкой металлической пластины и усмехнулась тому, как взбешенный Эргозар, не ответив на ее наивно наигранный вопрос, помчался прочь по своим насущным делам.

 

В первую очередь, как и планировала королева мать, Эргозар смотался до монастыря, куда засунул свою законную жену, и оттрахал ее по полной программе. Доступ к своей нареченной у него был свободен, так как монастырь подчинялся непосредственно его Высочеству и исполнял дотошно все его приказы. Милисент ничего не понимая, пыталась подстроиться под мощные толчки своего деспота-мужа и уже ничегошеньки не соображала в той кутерьме, что резко закрутилась вокруг нее и ее брата-близнеца. Единственное, валяясь после яростного секса и собирая ноги, она попыталась выспросить у Эргозара о своем братишке. И хотя, раньше они часто ненавидели друг дружку из-за одинаковых вкусов и общих интересов, но теперь в ее положении он был единственной нитью, что связывала ее с живым миром.

— Он мертв, — Эргозар смерил взглядом дрожащую женщину, заляпанную с головы до ног его семенем, и кровожадно улыбнулся. — И если ты не забеременеешь от меня в течение этого года, то отправишься следом за ним прямиком в ад!

Девушка задрожала от страха и откровенно зарыдала, шепча:

— Я не верю тебе, он жив, мой братик! Я бы почувствовала, если бы он умер. Мы же близнецы!

— Его судно затонуло. И теперь в твоих интересах залететь от меня как можно быстрее, — Эргозар встал с ложа и, подойдя к узкому окну, забранному в плотную решетку, посмотрел вдаль. — Я буду посещать тебя каждую неделю и трахать до изнеможения. У меня много внебрачных детей от наложниц, посему, если ты не отяжелеешь от моего семени младенцем, я буду знать, что это только твоя вина. И очередная подстава от моей бабки. Все-таки моя маман, какой бы мегерой не была, заинтересована в официальном от тебя приплоде.

— Но у меня был сын! — в ужасе прошептала Милисент, понимая, куда конкретно она втухла.

— Ты могла утратить детородную способность после первой же своей беременности, — пожал плечами умудренный опытом в таких делах Эргозар. — Не считай меня наивной гориллой! Если ты смогла родить ублюдка от левого мужика, постарайся теперь родить и от меня! Если наш ребенок появится на свет, я переведу тебя в другое место содержания, подальше от столицы, в более благоустроенный монастырь. С щадящим режимом, там ты получишь все удобства и радости мирской жизни, ну, разве что, кроме любовника. А пока будешь сидеть в этой тюрьме недалеко от моего дворца и усиленно беременеть!

Эргозар сплюнул на пол и, лязгнув дверями темницы, покинул свою узницу, не видя, как та в ужасе ничком зарылась в постель, шепча только одно единственное имя «Габриель», ведь только с ним она смогла забеременеть, и не питала более надежды на повторное появление еще одного ребенка.

Милисент после родов своего первенца грудью не кормила и практически сразу, как позволил организм, прыгнула в постель под очередного любовника. И, не смотря на вновь появившиеся месячные, через какое-то время до ее путешествия в эту жестокую заморскую страну, на которую она так возлагала надежду, еще одна беременность ей точно не грозила.

Женщина вновь зарыдала уже во весь свой голос, не боясь агрессии со стороны мужа тирана. И, обхватив себя своими ладонями за бритую налысо голову, запричитала, уже зовя другого своего мужчину.

— Адонис, что же мне делать и как теперь быть! Неужели и ты покинул меня, мой братик, и оставил гнить заживо в этой тюрьме. Боже, Адонис! За что мне все это! Сначала ушел Габриель, теперь ты! Как же мне сбежать из этого страшного места!

 

Сарака практически через несколько дней узнала, где ее взбалмошный сын держит свою законную жену, и отправилась к той в гости. И попробовала влезть в планы своего кретина сына. У нее везде были свои люди и в этом монастыре тоже. Никто не хотел сдыхать раньше времени и противиться будущей королеве матери! Ну, а то, что она уже скоро займет сей пост, никто и не сомневался, вспоминая почившего раньше времени Ириола. Посему, Сараку со всеми почестями провели в келью и оставили наедине с измученной Милисент.

— Смотрю, Эргозар с тебя не слазит, милая невестка. Совсем заездил, — усмехнулась красавица Сарака и огладила рыжую щетину, что обильно стала пробиваться по всему недавно бритому черепу девушки.

— Что все это значит, и почему меня держат в этом монастыре? — взвилась Милисент на такой наглый наезд.

— Ну-ну, поубавь спеси, дорогая. Это не в твоих интересах, и постарайся ответить честно на все мои вопросы. Тебя специально выбрала моя мать в невестки моему сыну?

— Я не знаю… — растерялась Милисент, она, конечно, подумывала об этом и то письмо насчет ее ребенка от Габриеля наводило на определенные мысли двойного характера, но каких-то точных догадок у нее не было и в помине.

— Хм-мм… Почему твой ребенок был подарен принцу Саргасу?

— Что? — глаза у Милисент стали откровенно квадратными, она и не знала об этом, ведь ей ничего не сказали на счет того, кто будет воспитывать ее сына. И потом, кто такой принц Саргас?!

— Понятно, значит ты не в курсе совсем. И еще, отец твоего ребенка, где он? — Сарака поигрывала плетью, иногда ударяя рукояткой об свой высокий сапог. Грязь ей претила на ее высоких каблуках, но при ее вынужденной походной жизни, ее было просто не избежать.

— Он умер… — прошептала Милисент, вспоминая лучезарную улыбку Габриеля.

— Что ж, если ты мне соврала, то ты расстанешься с жизнью прежде, чем успеешь залететь от моего придурка сына.

Сарака плеткой поддела острый подбородок молодой королевы и вышла вон, усмехнувшись в зеленые, распахнутые от страха, глаза.

Если Милисент думала, что ее оставят в покое хотя бы на какое-то время, то она сильно сомневалась.

Этим же вечером ее посетил тот самый юноша с каштановыми волосами, который был доверенным лицом королевы матери и который тогда принимал их с Адонисом первым во дворце. Он пришел в келью молодой королевы тайно и завел очень интересный разговор.

— Что вам всем от меня надо? — Милисент трясло в откровенной истерике, она волком смотрела на женскую одежду монахини, что скрывала советника действующей королевы, и еле удерживалась от состояния буйного помешательства.

— Лично мне — ничего, молодая королева, но вам определенно понадобится помощь действующей королевы матери, если вы хотите вместе со своим братом сбежать из этой страны.

— Мой брат мертв, — зашипела Милисент в лицо этому переодетому нахалу.

— Надо же, я и не знал. Вот только странная не состыковка. Вы сразу почему-то находитесь в двух местах одновременно! С одной стороны — королева Милисент острижена в монахини и заперта пожизненно в женском монастыре «Святой непорочной девы», периодически секретно подставляясь под длинный член короля Эргозара, пытаясь понести от него младенца. С другой — ходите на все официальные приемы, принимаете чуть ли не круглосуточно восторженные поздравления родственников, присутствуете на всех банкетах и делите постель, опять же, со своим супругом на правах действующей жены. И просто благоухаете от медового месяца. И как вам, миледи, удается быть и там, и там? Уму непостижимо!

— Боже! — схватилась за свой дрожащий в истерике рот Милисент и зарыдала. — Адонис жив и здоров?!

— В общих чертах да, хотя, практически каждую ночь подыхает на члене вашего мужа, все-таки оснащение у него не хилое, сами знаете. И ему приходится очень даже нелегко. Ваш отец приказом отрекся от вас обоих за хороший куш в политических играх и жирного куска на международном рынке. Посему, с родины вам никто не поможет, — Сасами сел рядом с измученной девой и стал ждать ее решения.

Милисент взвесила все за и против и пошла ва-банк.

— Что я должна делать?

— Тянуть время. Пока королева мать не претворила свой план в жизнь. Если вы будете точно исполнять все ее указания, то через год-два вы оба с братом вырветесь на свободу, материально обеспеченные и не обремененные ничем. Можно будет нелегально покинуть эту неласковую для вас обоих страну и осесть в каком-нибудь нейтральном королевстве. Вести достойную тихую жизнь на свободе по поддельным новым документам, а главное — быть независимыми от тирана Эргозара. И подпольных игрищ наших королев, — расписал Сасами план королевы матери и увидел, как дева потухла в ответ.

— Два года не получится. Если я не забеременею, Эргозар грозится меня убить в ближайшее время. А я практически бесплодна!

— Хм-мм, но ведь у вас был ребенок? — улыбнулся ободряюще Сасами девице.

— Единственный мужчина, от которого я умудрилась залететь, давно на дне океана, уже откормил своей плотью рыб, — покачала головой Милисент. — Похоже, я обманула ожидания всех и поплатилась, наверное, за то, что так легко отреклась от своего единственного сына.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, Милисент, — подмигнул по-заговорчески Сасами. — Но сами понимаете, ради жизни себя и брата, вы должны молчать о моем визите. И помните, даже в монастыре не знают, что я был здесь. И вы должны быть очень осторожны, общаясь с Саракой, матерью Эргозара, и с ним самим.

— Я сделаю все и буду молчать как рыба, — согласилась запуганная в край конец Милисент.

— Что ж, ловлю вас на слово, а теперь мне пора, миледи, уже ночь на дворе и скоро конец ночных молитв, сестры скоро потащатся обратно по своим кельям. Будьте внимательны и постарайтесь со своей стороны выполнить все указания королевы матери, мы же со своей стороны сделаем все возможное. И помните, Милисент, без нашей с королевой помощи вы погибнете с братом, никто даже не задумается о вашей горестной судьбе.

Сасами попрощался с бледной бритой девушкой и, поправив монашеский капюшон на голове, отправился в путь дорогу. Его миссия была непроста, и путь теперь лежал далеко на восток, в земельные владения Саргаса, с которым должен был состояться нелегкий разговор, касающейся его официального супруга.

Но прежде чем Сасами отправиться до Габриеля, он заскочил к своей любимой Жери и доложил обстановку, равное и то, что птичка в клетке будет петь под их совместную дудку.

А затем, в тот же день пришпорил коня, отправившись в одиночку в дальнее путешествие. Хотя, ой как не хотел оставлять свою возлюбленную один на один с ее взбесившимися родственниками. Его путь был свободен, и только на границе с Восточном королевством, прежде чем пропустить посланника королевы матери, у него раз на пятьдесят проверили все документы.

Пропускной гарнизон был усилен в разы, и служивые нервно зыркали в его сторону.

— Прошу, пройдемте со мной! — начальник гарнизона увел его от своих подчиненных в караулку и завел отвлеченные разговор на непонятную тему.

«Они явно издерганы и ждут гонца с уведомлением по мою душу», — усмехнулся про себя Сасами и включился в разговор о погоде, рыбалке и охоте. Только через полсуток ему отдали честь по всем правилам и разрешили проехать внутрь страны. За шлагбаумом заставы мужчину ожидал Юли, молочный брат принца Саргаса. Видно, именно он подтвердил личность гостя и тем самым облегчил задачу Сасами.

— Я смотрю, у вас все на ушах, как в столице, — Сасами сузил шоколад глаз, оглядывая игривые хвостики на голове и кучу плетеных браслетов, что позвякивали, при каждом движении рук.

— Вам повезло, что я оказался рядом с границей и готовил отвар для заболевших нескольких человек от легочной лихорадки. А так бы торчали тут несколько суток. Безвылазно, — кивнул сухо головой Юли и вспрыгнул на своего коня.

— На принца напали? — кивнул своим мыслям Сасами.

— Да, несколько раз. Но они без потерь добрались до границы, а тут уж разбойников взяли в настоящие щипцы и развеяли по горам. Ребята до сих пор отлавливают бандитов, которые прикрылись бумагами короля Эргозара. Посему, очень подозрительно относятся к каждому, кто едет из столицы Срединного королевства.

— Значит, Эргозар открестился от своих наемников, — криво усмехнулся Сасами.

— Ему пришлось это сделать, иначе бы это восприняли как нападение на Восточное королевство. А так он, видно, рассчитывал, что его люди выловят Саргаса и Габриеля до пограничного поста, а те снова облажались. Никто из них даже подумать не мог, что наша утонченная принцесса собственноручно своими мечами снесет головы четверым на глазах всего пограничного гарнизона. Теперь у Габриеля такая слава среди военных и простого люда, что под стать настоящему герою! — Юли устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Неприятности? — поинтересовался учтиво Сасами.

— Нет, просто усталость, несколько недель не слажу с коня, мотаясь по границе. А между мотаниями принимал сложные роды у жены Гогоры.

Юноша по-кошачьи потянулся в седле до определенного хруста в позвоночнике и игриво прищурил левый глаз на собеседника.

— И как мадам Гогора?

— Разродилась прекрасными близняшками, вылитые копии отца. Такие же крепкие и здоровые!

— Рад слышать, что Лагиста в здравии, — улыбнулся ответно хитрый Сасами. — А еще более того, нашей с вами встрече, Юли.

— А как я-то рад, не передать словами! Особенно тому, что вы решили посетить наш замок, ибо без этого еще неделю бы мотался вдоль всей границы, проверяя здоровье военных. А так, можно будет поприкалываться над милой Миали. И ее упорной любви к нашему несравненному принцу Саргасу.

— Что, дочь Лагисты и принц Саргас любят друг друга? — ужаснулся Сасами, ибо был, наверное, единственным человеком в окружении королевы матери, кто знал о подпольной линии детей умершего короля Ириола.

— Нет, что вы, любезнейший. Это односторонняя любовь только со стороны Миали, — криво усмехнулся Юли. — Но в последнее время дева стала настолько упорной, что готова даже без официального статуса жены прыгнуть к нашему принцу в постель и раздвинуть ноги. Мне кажется, ребенок от Саргаса стал для нее навязчивой идеей. Тем более Лагиста и Гогора совершенно измотаны неспокойными маленькими младенцами, и за этой ретивой девой никто не присматривает.

— Кажется я, и правда, прибыл как никогда вовремя, — вспотел от такой ужасной перспективы близкородственных сношений Сасами.

— Угу. Милые девушки, белые простыни! Неужели я скоро буду в нашем родовом дворце и в сладких объятьях моих боевых подруг?! — счастливо заулыбался, пришпоривая свою небольшую лошадь, верткий Юли. — Когда неделями сохнешь и мерзнешь в походе, всегда хочется хоть немного уюта и женского тепла.

Сасами умудрено только покивал словам молочного брата Саргаса и, пристроившись к ходу лошадки Юли, поскакал за ним следом. Стоило поторопиться и разобраться в том клубке интимных отношений, что закрутились вокруг принца Саргаса.


	7. Скрытая от всех стратегия!

В замке было громко и весело, где-то что-то ухнуло, явно разбиваясь на мелкие осколки. Слышался хохот и визг веселых служанок.

— Сын Габриеля и Саргаса встал недавно на ножки, — пояснил такое веселье Юли и, проведя Сасами во внутренние покои, застал картину маслом.

Мадам Матильда, похудевшая и похорошевшая от этого собой, гналась за улепетывающим со всех ног вертким младенцем. Голубоглазый отпрыск королевского семейства с резвостью нырнул под длинный стол и усиленно на коленках поскакал дальше под ним, как настоящая скаковая лошадь.

— Сколько ему? — опешил от такой нереальной резвости Сасами.

— Год с небольшим. И он очень резко отличается от своего молочного брата.

Толстый карапуз с темными волосами лениво появился за своей мамочкой в открытых дверях и, взяв пальчик в рот, задумчиво изрек на местном языке:

_— Мама, он дерется!_

— Ну-ну, не ябедничай, Ганц. Ириол, прекрати убегать от меня! Ты еще на горшке не сидел, а покакать придется!

Матильда хоть и коряво, но уже говорила бойко на местном языке, она лихо нырнула за улепетывающими пятками и вытащила на свет божий верткого блондина, прижав извивающегося мальчика к своей до сих пор полной груди.

— Мадам Матильда, рад, что вы нашли новый дом. И прекрасно выглядите, постройнели, похорошели, — галантно поклонился кормилице Сасами, делая комплимент на ее родном языке.

Коровьи глаза хлопнули, видно вспоминая, где же они видели этого молодого человека, а потом, явно вспомнив, округлились.

— Господин Сасами!

Это был один из немногих людей, кто знал ее язык и очень ласково обходился с ней и детьми.

— Он собственной персоной. А где я могу видеть родителей этого милого чада?

 _— Мамя и папя уехали!_ — выдало чадо на бис и, вырвавшись из рук Матильды, ускакало прочь, прихватив за руку своего по сиське полного и спокойного увальня братца.

В соседней комнате что-то снова полетело на пол, разбиваясь вдребезги и гулко раскатываясь по полу.

— С таким-то сорванцом я скоро буду стройной как газель. Если от меня вообще что-то останется! — охнула Матильда, слушая, как служанки пытаются хоть как-то успокоить молодого принца. — Этот постреленок никого не слушает, кроме принца Саргаса и принца Габриеля. И когда их нет в замке, то устраивает такое, что держись!

— И кто у нас из них «мамя»? — прыснул от смеха повеселевший Сасами.

— Догадаться не сложно, советник, — Юли подмигнул задорно любовнику королевы матери. — Все, как и предписано брачному договору.

Они отобедали с Юли, узнав последние новости. Бандиты Эргозара попробовали несколько дней назад пройти через отдаленный пост у океана. И Саргас с Габриелем вчера туда умчались в сопровождении близнецов Роки и Чаки на разборки.

— Придется ехать за ними, я не могу, к сожалению, ждать даже сутки, — покачал сокрушенно головой Сасами.

— Я провожу вас, — проохал на свою несправедливую жизнь Юли.

— Но как же девы и простыни? — поинтересовался ехидно советник королевы матери.

— Дело в том, что я как раз и был должен туда ехать, но встретил вас, — Юли пожал плечами, по-философски вздыхая и направляясь в конюшни. — О, прекрасная Миали… Видно, не судьба!

И уже на выезде из замка Сасами и Юли наткнулись на гуляющую по лугу прекрасную деву.

— О, Миали! — Юли помахал со своего коня посмотревшей на них мрачно настроенной девице.

— Юли? И каким местом ты вдруг оказался здесь? — фыркнули в ответ и подошли вплотную к сидящим верхом мужчинам. — Если отец узнает, что ты вернулся раньше времени, он с тебя шкуру спустит.

— Как твоя мамочка? — улыбнулись, призывно показывая ровные зубы, этой строптивице.

— Если так интересно, то сходи сам к нам домой! — огрызнулась молодая дева и уставилась на второго молодого мужчину, который в походном одеянии сидел на гнедом коне. — А вы кто?

— Исполнительное лицо королевы матери, прекрасная Миали. Советник Сасами к вашим услугам, — поклонились в ответ, отмечая вспыхнувший интерес в глазах и ловя нежную улыбку подобревшей девицы.

— Вы к принцу Саргасу, да?

— И не только к нему, — хмыкнули задорно в ответ.

— И к этому… — Миали запнулась, сразу потускнев и поморщив брезгливо носик. — К его супругу тоже?

— Да, прелестница. Не прощаюсь! И улыбайтесь чаще. Хмурость не к лицу вашему прекрасному образу, — Сасами пришпорил снова коня, слушая резвую перебранку Юли с Миали за своей спиной.

Юли догнал его минут через десять и, пристроившись рядом, осадил свою резвую лошадку.

— Видели, как она по нему сохнет. Но он же принц! А она… даже по статусу она не ровня ему и не подходит даже в простые наложницы. Не говоря уже о большем.

— В наложницы Миали точно не подходит принцу Саргасу, в этом вы правы как никогда, — похмурел Сасами, думая о своем наболевшем.

— Они оба с Арисой избалованны с детства любовью Саргаса. Принц всегда к ним относился, как к родным брату и сестре. И это окончательно испортило их и без того несносные характеры и вскружило голову, — покачал головой Юли. — По мне так, не стоит влюбляться в того, кто выше по своему положению. Вот я — чем не пара Миали? А она нос воротит, как настоящая благородная принцесса. Смешно!

Сасами удивленно уставился на безутешно настроенного Юли и промолчал. Разговор с принцем Саргасом предстоял серьезный, и, видно, придется еще долго беседовать с Лагистой. Но это уже позже, когда он посоветуется с Жери по такому серьезному положению вещей и столь щепетильному вопросу. Ведь, если линия Сараки будет забракована, как планирует его любимая, то именно Лагиста станет следующей королевой матерью, то есть исполняющей ее обязанности до взросления своей дочери. Ариса — новым испеченным королем Центрального королевства, вернее — регентом, а Миали должна будет произвести на свет следующего настоящего наследника. И ребенок от безродного молочного брата Саргаса совершенно не входил в планы Жерилилы и Сасами, естественно, тоже.

Сасами молча слушал грустный монолог Юли о том, как следует выбирать себе пару, и не мог не согласиться с его железной логикой. Простолюдин не пара благородной крови.

И этим все сказано, до нужной заставы было два дня конного пути.

 

Издалека Сасами наслаждался видом великолепного тренировочного боя на жердях, что развернулся на поляне возле самого караульного поста. Тонкий воин в черном со светлым плюмажем на головном шлеме с легкостью гонял двух здоровенных амбалов–близнецов из личной охраны Саргаса.

— ПРИН-ЦЕ-ССА! ПРИН-ЦЕ-ССА! — скандировали и рукоплескали зрители, свистели, топотали и хлопали руками, поддерживая своего кумира, пока тонкий воин не сжалился и не дал Роки и Чаки милостиво уползти на карачках в тенек.

Сасами, сопровождаемый Юли, подъехал ближе и с удивлением узнал в стройном воине Габриеля, который снимал с головы легкий, сделанный из дубленой кожи, полушлем одной рукой, другой развязывал на груди тренировочные щитки. Плюмаж оказался настоящими отросшими золотыми волосами варвара, которые он собрал в высокий хвост.

— Я смотрю, твой супруг просто национальный герой, — Сасами поприветствовал стоящего отдельно принца Саргаса и спрыгнул со своего коня, отдавая повод подоспевшим солдатам.

— Ага, я получил для своего королевства несравненного воина в виде любимой жены. Да такого, которому на сегодня нет равных во всей нашей стране! Только одно это стоило связать с ним свою судьбу и жизнь. И это не учитывая еще огромную кучу дополнительных бонусов, — Саргас пожал руку Сасами и выразил свою признательность. — Благодаря вам я избежал стычки с Эргозаром, так что я ваш должник.

Оба молодых парня смотрели, как блондин, освободившись от защитных щитков, пожимает протянутые руки. С новоявленной принцессой Востока практически каждый хотел поздороваться лично.

— Вчера была серьезная стычка, и Габриель зарубил с легкостью пятерых нападавших разбойников, обратив всех остальных в бегство. Он спас нескольких пограничников. И теперь практически вся граница готова носить его на руках. Но это только моя прерогатива, и я нескончаемо счастлив!

— Рад вашему безграничному семейному счастью. Только из вашего дворца. Сынок у вас очень подвижный.

— Ха-ха! Наверняка снова раскокал очередную очень дорогую хрень. Матильда вся испереживалась. Но я крайне рад, что Ириол такой живой, — улыбнулся задумчиво Саргас, а когда его мужчина подошел к нему, обнял демонстративно при всех, нежно прижимая за тонкую талию к себе.

Теперь Саргас был по плечо своему любимому, но продолжал расти дальше. Все воины, тут же прокумекав эротичный настрой своего командира, рассосались в мгновение ока. И только Юли и Саргас недоуменно посмотрели на вымершую заставу, даже близнецы, умученные Габриелем, уползли оперативно куда-то прочь.

— Я вот по какому к вам вопросу, принц Саргас… — начал Сасами, но тут же заткнулся, ибо принц привлек к себе податливого Габриеля и, не стесняясь, поцеловал его в засос.

— Все вопросы потом, сначала я должен уединиться со своим мужем и выполнить свой супружеский долг. А потом, часов через пять–шесть, возможно, я выслушаю вас, Сасами.

И повел своего стройного высокого супруга в сторону роскошной королевской палатки, громко шепча:

— Ты был бесподобный и такой сексуальный в этом бою. Я тебя хочу!

— А? — Сасами собрал отпавшую челюсть, эти двое влюбленных совершенно не замечали окружающих их людей.

— Лучше уйти подальше, за гору, а то… — Юли потащил за руку тормозящего Сасами.

— Что? — не понял стратег матери королевы.

Но первый же страстный стон, раздавшийся по округе, разъяснил почему. Сасами вспыхнул своими скулами и, ощутив, как в штанах стало тяжело, мысленно сматерился. Он и не знал, что Габриель так может сексуально и развратно стонать на всю округу, когда его супруг пользует его любимую попку.

— Боже… — выдавил из себя багровый Сасами.

— И не говори. Мы уже к этому относительно привыкли, но вначале было совсем тяжко. Ибо Саргас трахает Габриеля где угодно и при ком угодно только по одному своему желанию и влечению. Ладно, у них здесь есть шатер. А иногда, бывает, при всех, прямо под открытым небом. Скомандует развернуться к ним спиной и стоять по стойке смирно. И несколько часов ебет, — вздохнул тяжко Юли.

— Сурово, — они завернули за гору и увидели весь сбежавший от распаленной царственной пары гарнизон.

Солдаты старались занять себя чем угодно: кто-то кашеварил, кто-то чинил одежду. Только бы не обращать внимания на блядливые звуки, что были слышны даже здесь.

— М-да, повезло Габриелю… Днем на страже его Высочества — воюй не хочу, ночью — под его Высочеством — стони не хочу! Он, вообще, когда у вас отдыхает? — прислушиваясь краем уха, пробормотал Сасами, останавливаясь рядом с Роки и Чаки.

— А бог его знает, советник королевы матери, — отсалютовал ему с земли крайне помятый Чаки и протянул в руки Сасами миску с горячей похлебкой.

— Мы только и следим, дабы вовремя поел. Да чтобы принц Саргас совсем до смерти не укатал нашу несравненную принцессу, — Роки протянул ложку и кусок хлеба. — Присоединяйтесь к нам, приятного аппетита! Это порево у них надолго. Почитай двое суток Саргас не вытрахивал свою любимую дырочку. Теперь он с Габриеля точняк часов десять не слезет. Даже тренировочные бои его не остановили, а лишь только раззадорили.

— Но я видел, как дрался Габриель. Так в чем резон? — удивился Сасами.

— Габриель всего-то и гонял нас полчаса. Зато каких! — криво усмехнулся Роки.

— Он нас уделал в пух и прах! Даже три часа непрерывного спарринга с Саргасом нас так не выматывают, как пару минут с этим голубоглазым дьяволом, — поддакнул Чаки.

— Так принц Саргас вас гонял до Габриеля? — чуть не уронил чашку с похлебкой Сасами себе на колени.

— И не нас одних, практически весь гарнизон. А потом попросил показать мастер-класс Габриелю, а без Гогоры среди нас для него нет настоящего соперника, да, боюсь, и Гогора тоже скоро не сможет на равных противостоять на клинках нашей принцессе, как только Габриель полностью восстановит свое тело и поправит здоровье, — заверил Сасами Роки, вгрызаясь крепкими зубами в ломоть хлеба.

Что ж, приходилось ждать в прекрасной компании за чашкой супа, пока его высочество не утолит свой сексуальный голод и не решит, наконец-то, поговорить с советником королевы. Сасами вздохнул и глянул на вечереющее небо, вечер грозил быть весьма долгим, особенно если учесть, что вскрики и стоны и не думали угасать, а, наоборот, с каждой минутой возрастали по нарастающей.

Сасами даже успел поспать, когда далеко за полночь, ближе к рассвету, его попросили пройти в шатер к Саргасу.

Габриель, разметавшись тонкой фигурой за прозрачными занавесками, видел десятый сон, а Саргас предложил присесть гостю рядом с живым огнем, что горел в центре шатра, и выпить дорогого вина с дороги. Они подождали, пока воины унесут грязную посуду и оставят их тет-а-тет.

— Теперь можете говорить без страха, будучи быть подслушанным. Шатер окружен караулом, Габриель спит после позднего ужина как убитый, теперь его до обеда не поднять пушечным выстрелом. И я полностью в вашем распоряжении. Что вы хотели, Сасами, и для чего проделали столь длинный путь? Уж не для того, чтобы оценить наши тренировочные бои на палках. Или слушать сексуальные песнопения во время взаимной страсти.

Сасами улыбнулся проницательному юноше и подумал о другом. Теперь он понимал, что Саргас даже при своей буйной похоти беспокоится об отдыхе своего любимого человека, даже в ущерб своему здоровью. Если Габриелю хоть и редко, но давали поспать, то когда отдыхал этот властный молодой принц? Просто не укладывалось в голове.

— У меня очень серьезный разговор, даже не знаю с чего начать, — поерзал Сасами под тяжелым взглядом черных проницательных глаз.

— С чего-то начать придется, раз вы прибыли даже на границу, не дожидаясь в моем замке, значит, ваш вопрос нужно решать срочно. И промедление подобно смерти.

— Вы правы, принц, но сначала я хочу узнать, в каких вы отношениях с девицей Миали? Дочерью Лагисты.

— Ни в каких, она просто мой друг, и ничего более, — хмыкнул Саргас и, налив себе вина, отпил глоток.

— Но она, как я понял, очень настырная девица? — заюлил Сасами, не зная говорить правду или нет.

— Да, у Миали хватка будь здоров, так же, как и у Арисы.

— Но… — протянул было Сасами и его жестко перебили.

— Если вы не скажете мне конкретно, чего хотите, я пошлю вас прочь. Ибо на ногах несколько суток подряд и хочу спать. Запомните, Сасами, без правды доверительного разговора у нас не получится. Я не королева мать и не люблю всю эту дворцовую задушевную беседу с плетением явных и подпольных интриг. Я просто не оценю этого. Так что как воин воину, поберегите и свое драгоценное время и мое.

Сасами тяжко вздохнул и открыл карты.

— Вы не можете спать с Миали и иметь с ней общих детей.

— И все? Из-за этого вы примчались на край света и морочите мне голову? Сасами, я и так в курсе, что она моя родная сестра по отцу. Что-то еще? — Саргас прикрыл устало глаза и откинулся на удобную спинку кресла.

— Откуда… — прошептал в ужасе Сасами.

— От Лагисты, она мне все рассказала перед своими родами, ибо боялась, что не перенесет их. А Миали уже тогда лезла оперативно в мои штаны.

— А про Ариса вы тоже в курсе? — Сасами не мог до сих пор прийти в себя.

— Да, тоже, но они оба пока не знают, что являются моими близкими родственниками. Лагиста решила, что это знание им пока не к чему и только навредит, — пожал плечами Саргас и встал к огню. — У вас что-то еще?

— Да, мне нужен ваш муж, вернее, его семя. И как можно быстрее, — взял себя в руки Сасами.

— Зачем это? — усмехнулся Саргас. — Или вы хотите, чтобы постриженная в монахини молодая королева понесла снова?

— Как, вы и тут в курсе дела? — обалдел от такой информированности этого юноши Сасами.

— Конечно! Габриель тут же узнал в переодетой «королеве» Адониса и сказал мне. Ведь между любящими супругами нет секретов. Ну, а свою бывшую любовницу от единственного друга не различит только слепец.

— Если Милисент не забеременеет в ближайшее время, Эргозар просто убьет ее. А нам нужно время, — решил все рассказать Сасами.

— Для того чтобы объявить линию Эргозара неликвидной и заменить ее детьми Лагисты? Умно… Но зачем вам беременная Милисент и ее ребенок от Габриеля? Я, конечно, не против, если от моего любимого будет еще один младенец, но хотелось бы знать. Не проще уже сейчас раскрыть карты и объявить помешанность на мужчинах-варварах моего царственного кузена. Дайте убить молодую королеву или вывезите тайно ее из страны, и будет куча возможностей свергнуть короля Эргозара, — предположил Саргас.

— Королева мать ищет убийцу короля Ириола… Ей нужно время, кроме того, так просто Милисент из страны теперь не вытащить, она прошла настоящий подстриг. И нарушить законы храма, к которому она теперь до смерти принадлежит, можно только, если она забеременеет, — начал объяснять Сасами свою сокрытую стратегию.

— И если ребенок будет явно не от короля, — усмехнулся Саргас, понимая тонкую политику королевы матери.

— Ее по закону нашей страны вышлют за ее пределы, и отменят подстриг, то есть растригут, — кивнул, подтверждая мысли Саргаса, Сасами.

— А что будет с новорожденным ребенком?

Саргас сложил по-деловому руки на груди.

— Мы отдадим его вам на усыновление, как и первого, — задобрил Сасами юношу.

— Хорошо, последний вопрос. Что вы за «это» обещали королеве Милисент? — глянули из-под черной челки темными провалами глаз.

— Свободу ей и ее брату, — отшатнулись от убийственного взгляда.

— Хм-мм, лично я не против такого расклада. Но решать не мне, а моему мужу. Так что разговор отложим сегодня на послеобеденное время.

Саргас встал и демонстративно ушел за струящийся занавес к своему спящему супругу, предутренняя утомительная аудиенция подошла к концу.

 

— Я не буду ее трахать! — наехал Габриель, как только далеко после обеда, ближе к ужину, к ним в шатер вошел умученный бездельем Сасами. Его голова уже трещала по швам от пустой болтовни с Юли и прочими солдатами его Величества Восточного принца.

— Вам уже все рассказали? От этого зависит жизнь женщины, которая подарила вам сына, и вашего, пускай даже бывшего, друга, — возразил Сасами.

— Милисент всегда ненавидела меня, особенно после того, как забеременела, и пыталась сплавить любому моего сына. Матильда рассказала мне все! А Адонис под предлогом дружбы вечно лапал меня, как будто я ничего не понимал в его мутных намерениях. И все время тащил в постель! — Габриель сложил свои тонкие изящные руки на груди и хмуро уставился на Сасами.

— Пусть даже так, но они точно не заслужили участи находиться под Эргозаром, — Сасами потер свои ноющие виски, головная боль тупо отозвалась в затылке.

— Я под ним был! — пожали равнодушно плечами.

— Тем более, — Сасами понимал, что Габриеля уговорить будет непросто, но не думал, что он будет так агрессивно настроен против него.

— Любимый, Сасами прав. Участи быть под моим двоюродным братом не заслуживает никто. Ни друг, ни враг! И как бы там ни было и по каким бы причинам, но Милисент мать нашего любимого Ириола… — прервал их противостояние Саргас.

— Я… — тут же замялся под взглядом черных глаз Габриель. — Вы не понимаете, Сасами… но я не смогу это сделать сейчас с женщиной…

Сасами тупо уставился в смущенного прекрасного блондина и, увидев его нежный румянец, сматерился про себя весьма витиевато. Член больно дернулся в штанах от такого вида краснеющего, как девица, божественного красавца.

— Боюсь… Это к сожалению, правда, советник, — вмешался в их разговор Саргас, он переместился к издерганному Габриелю и прижал властно его к себе. — Мерзавец Эргозар очень сильно изгалялся над телом моего мужчины. Было много травм интимного плана, всевозможных разрывов. Конечно, Юли сделал чудо и практически вернул потенцию, но… Габриель не может до сих пор полноценно слить свое семя без стимуляции сзади простаты.

У Сасами глаза стали квадратными от такого известия, он видел, как Габриелю стыдно, что советнику королевы рассказывают такие интимные тайны, и попытался остановить Саргаса.

— Кажется, вашему мужу этот разговор неприятен…

— Хм-мм… все Восточное королевство в курсе, какую роль он играет в нашей паре, так что нечего тут стыдиться. И потом, я не говорю, что у него не стоит и он импотент. Член у моего мужа функционирует нормально, но вот не всегда оргазм сопровождается излиянием спермы, — прервал Сасами гневно Саргас.

— Сами понимаете, как я буду заниматься «этим» с Милисент? Если без мужского члена в заду не могу полноценно слить, — полыхнул скулами снова Габриель.

И тут до Сасами наконец-то дошло.

— А вам и не надо трахать Милисент. Мне нужна только ваша сперма, я дам вам специальный сосуд и вы туда сцедите свое семя, а уж как ввести вашу сперму в молодую королеву — это моя проблема, — вздохнул с облегчением Сасами, если проблема только в этом, то на что только не пойдешь ради королевы матери и ее победы в дворцовых интригах. — Тем более ей пока не стоит знать, что вы живы и воспитываете своего родного сына.

— Так бы и сказали сразу! — Габриель со вздохом облегчения переглянулся с Саргасом.

— И не говори, любимый, ты вчера столько раз спустил, можно было при желании пол страны осеменить в легкую, — хмыкнул подбадривающее Саргас.

— Дело в том, что монастырь в неделе езды отсюда. И не факт, что Милисент понесет только с одной дозы вашего семени, — тяжело заметил советник королевы. — Но и с Саргасом путешествовать накладно, наше проникновение в Центральное королевство должно проходить инкогнито. Если вы отправитесь со своим мужем, то с вами поедут как минимум два телохранителя. Итого, набирается со мной целый отряд. Посему, если вам нужна стимуляция, то я могу предоставить в ваше распоряжение свой член. Хотя для меня быть с другим мужчиной… это… — начал Сасами оправдываться и осекся, натолкнувшись на смертельную гримасу лица Саргаса, обещающую ему летальный исход в особо изощренных пытках.

— Я еду с ним и нам не нужна охрана, Габриель практически полностью восстановился физически и стоит целого войска, как воин. И если я еще раз услышу про вашу «благородную помощь» в стимуляции моего мужа, то поверьте, вы лишитесь своего агрегата между ногами, даже не успев мявкнуть в свое оправдание!

— Простите меня, принц… Я, и правда, превысил свои полномочия, — Сасами упал на колени перед полыхающем праведным гневом Саргасом. — Больше этого не повторится! Но ведь придется отсутствовать в своем королевстве несколько недель, если не месяц. И как вы скроете это от главного королевского дома?

— А это уже моя проблема, — успокоился резко Саргас. — А ваша — осеменить королеву Милисент спермой моего Габриеля.

 

Саргас и Габриель были одеты в морских торговцев, вернее, Саргас в мужчину торговца, а Габриель в его жену. Капюшон замужней женщины помогал лихо маскировать жемчужные волосы «принцессы Востока», впрочем, похожий капюшон весьма пригодился и Саргасу. Эти двое уломали и советника королевы одеться подобным образом. И теперь они по поддельным документам пересекли границу на отдаленной небольшой заставе и углубились в Срединное королевство. 

Маскарад был безупречен и сопроводительные бумаги тоже, даже люди Саргаса не узнали своих любимых принцев в этом прикиде. По документам они должны были ехать в столицу продавать заморские безделушки. Это было умелое прикрытие и подходило как никогда.

— Это ястреб? — удивился Сасами на очередном привале, когда из переносной сумки был вытащен небольшой пернатый когтистый хищник.

— Ага. Мой личный письмоносец, у него прекрасное зрение, отменная память, а главное, кроме Гогоры и меня, он ни к кому не идет в руки и не подпускает. И, в отличие от голубей, может найти меня где угодно. Главное ему показать направление, в котором я двигаюсь, и все, — Саргас написал небольшое письмо и, вложив в специальный колпачок, прикрепленный на лапке птицы, запустил ее лихо в небо. — Так что связь нам обеспечена. Эти ястребы намного быстрее даже почтовых голубей, но очень редки и трудно поддаются дрессировке.

Им понадобилось пять суток, дабы домчаться до монастыря, ястреб прилетал дважды, принося нужную почту от Гогоры.

На шестой день наша троица, наконец-то, прибыла в городок, что располагался недалеко от столицы и при котором и был как раз интересующий их монастырь.

«Торговцы» сняли две смежные комнаты, и Сасами, выдав нужную тару, отправил Саргаса доить с Габриеля необходимый для зачатия материал. Сам же спустился в бар и заказал чего-нибудь выпить и погорячее. 

— Вы тот торговец, что прибыл с семейной парой? — усмехнулся молодой смазливый бармен, прислушиваясь к сладострастным вскрикам, что доносились даже сюда.

— Ага, я дядя… невестки… — поперхнулся от такого эротического представления Сасами, отмечая, что у Габриеля довольно мелодичный грудной голос и сойдет даже за женский в порывах страсти.

— А ваша племянница горячая штучка. Такая стройная и с такой большой грудью! — облизался бармен хищно.

— У них медовый месяц, а бизнес есть бизнес, — пожали плечами и, радуясь про себя, что настоял на большой накладной груди для Габриеля.

— Жаль, что она уже замужем. А то бы от меня так просто не ушла, — бармен был явно серьезно настроен. — И зачем ей такой низкорослый слабак?

— Ей-ей, громила! У нас общий бизнес с его отцом, так что попридержи коней. И потом, в постели рост не главное, — хмыкнули победоносно в стакан, если учитывая, что все эти сутки они практически не слезали с лошадей, то парево двух голубков точно должно было растянуться на весь день.

— Я в торговую палату. И удачи, наслаждайтесь бесплатным концертом.

— Ха-ха, как смешно! Этот малявка и часа не продержится, и, даю зуб, не сможет ублажить вашу племяшку! — оскалился бармен, в чем-то похожий на пирата, может крупными плечами и круглой серьгой в ухе?

— Вот приду через пару часов, и тогда тебе придется ставить мне бесплатную выпивку, дабы сохранить свой пресловутый зуб, — Сасами помахал игриво детине за стойкой и пошел гулять по городку.

Вернулся он часов через шесть, звуки ебли и не собирались прекращаться. К бармену присоединилось еще несколько благодатных слушателей, которые уже ставили на мощное либидо Саргаса весьма нехилые ставки.

Бармен, увидев Сасами, молча налил огромную кружку самого дорого пойла и тихо спросил:

— И сколько он так может?

— Смотря сколько не был дома, а вообще, бывало, и несколько суток подряд, — так же шепотом ответил Сасами. — Я сейчас их прерву ненадолго, а потом снова уйду, думаю, теперь уже до утра. Так что можете и дальше принимать ставки.

— И сколько у этого мальца был пост? — у детины были круглые глаза.

— Дней пять-шесть. Мы тут будем минимум несколько недель зависать. Так что обогатишься. Ручаюсь.

Сасами намахнул одним взмахом спиртное и, поднявшись наверх, постучал в дверь. За дверью трахать не перестали, только злобно спросили:

— Кто и чего надо?

— Это ваш дядюшка! — пропел Сасами лилейным голоском.

— Входи! — приказал Саргас, особо сильно задвинув свой член в зад Габриеля, тот охнул, обильно сливая в подставленный умелой рукой уже наполненный до краев сосуд.

— Держи! Этого хватит? — Саргас, не останавливая мощные качки бедрами, продолжал трахать мокрого и возбужденного до предела блондина.

— На сегодня — да, и прошу, не стоит так стонать на всю гостиницу. Все-таки Габриель не лилейная барышня и кричит иногда совершенно не по-женски, — покачал головой Сасами, чувствуя, что от развратного действа у него встает железно в штанах. Тем более Габриель стоял на четвереньках раком и его член с ракурса Сасами виден не был. Ну, а длинные волосы, тонкая талия и округлые ягодицы были настолько сексуальны, что могли принадлежать весьма стройной девушке.

— Любимый, закуси полотенце. Ага! Ладно, Сасами, дальше сам уж крутись, и, просьба, нас до утра не беспокоить! — наращивая темп и заставляя своего мужа слить новый залп семени уже на простынь.

Сасами вытер пот со своего лба и поспешил в монастырь. Во всяком случае, в стимуляции своего члена у него на сегодня проблем не было.

 

Перед приходом в одной из подсобок он переоделся в монашескую рясу, что припас заранее, и, смешавшись в толпе, спешащих по своим делам святых сестер, заскользил, умело копирую женскую походку, на встречу с королевой Милисент.

Она его уже ждала, стоя в молитве на коленях у окна.

— Я буду приходить к вам эту неделю каждый день. Как я понял, Эргозар будет только в воскресенье?

И, увидев согласный качок головы, продолжил:

— И каждый раз мы будем занимать сексом. Если через месяц вы не понесете, то процедуру повторим.

— И вы уверены, что ваше семя поможет мне зачать? — Милисент с интересом посмотрела на весьма хорошенького мужчину и подумала, что с ним она не против переспать, и не раз.

— Почему бы и нет? Я весьма плодовит и потом, у меня есть особая смазка, которая увеличивает процент зачатия. Ну, так что, вы согласны? — усмехнулся Сасами, раздеваясь перед заинтригованной девой.

— Да, но что будет с ребенком? — почему-то сейчас этот вопрос ее очень заинтриговал, в отличие от судьбы своего первенца.

— О, не переживайте. Как его отец, я позабочусь о нем. Или вы хотите оставить его себе? — заметили игриво и показали набухший, приличных размеров член.

— И в мыслях не было! — Милисент припала к возбужденной головке губами, оседая перед мужчиной на коленях. Эргозар ее просто еб, ставя раком и не принося деве никакого удовлетворения в сексе. С этим же мужчиной молодая королева рассчитывала получить хоть немного ласки и любви. Ведь она, по сути своей, была очень еблива и любила получать удовольствие от секса.

— Я пришел к вам, чтобы помочь зачать ребенка, а не заниматься с вами любовью.

Сасами погладил женщину по старающимся щекам и подтолкнул осторожно ее к кровати, заставляя грудью опереться на ложе.

«Снова раком», — Милисент рассчитывала на большее, но пришлось рассчитывать на то, что есть.

Мужчина задрал монашескую рясу на женщине и, оглядев ее весьма аппетитную попку, прошипел про себя: «Нормальная баба и чего Эргозару только надо?!». Но мысли подкинули другую картину, когда тонкий блондин в блаженстве нанизывается своей задницей на мощный член Саргаса и в истоме повторяет имя своей любви. Член от воспоминаний налился так, что стало больно.

«Только бы не свихнуться за эту неделю. А главное, не помешаться на Габриеле!»

А как показывал возбужденный мужской орган, жаждущий приключений, это был весьма возможный вариант.

Он дотянулся до снятых штанов и небольшого потайного кармашка, достав оттуда стеклянный сосуд с длинным горлышком, и вставил его женщине прямо в трепещущую вагинку.

— Ой! Что это? — Милисент попыталась развернуться, дабы узнать, что же такое прохладное ввели ей вовнутрь.

— Не дергайтесь, это смазка. Она поможет вам забеременеть и избежать своей незавидной участи. Вы, наверное, уже знакомы с устоями этого монастыря. Отсюда вы можете выйти только с младенцем на руках, либо вас вынесут вперед ногами. Второй вариант может только различаться по возрасту. Либо вас похоронят молодой, после того, как Эргозар расправится с вами, приписав вам обман. Либо в глубокой старости, когда ваше тело станет похожим на мумию. Даже не знаю, какой вариант более гуманнее?

Женщина расслабилась и, оттопырив ягодицы, дала ввести в себя горлышко глубже, сперма потекла из сосуда медленно, но верно заполняя ее изнутри.

— Значит, Эргозар сразу заподозрил, что я бесплодна? — прошептала Милисент.

— Да. Так часто делают у нас в дворцовых интригах, дабы у короля не было официальных детей, — Сасами тупо ждал, когда же вся вязкость выльется вовнутрь, его возбуждение стало пропадать. — Королев заключают в монастырь и, если они бесплодны, оставляют их там навсегда, как ненужную вещь.

— А я как дура думала, что обрела свободу… — Милисент уткнулась лицом в твердое ложе своей узкой койки.

— Вы ее обретете, как только выносите нашего ребенка, — заверили ее сзади и погладили нежно по напряженной спине.

— Да с чего вы думаете, что я забеременею от вас! Сколько у вас детей? — огрызнулась вздернутая дама.

— Много… Очень…

Сасами не врал. Однажды Жери, когда советник еще был совсем молод и не был так приближен к ней, специально послала его с одним замысловатым поручением в свое любимое поместье в Западном королевстве, где королева мать и жила в свободное от политики время. Так вот, в нем было указано трахнуть практически весь женский обслуживающий персонал, причем, только замужних. На это давалось всего две недели.

Дамы были не против переспать с красавчиком юношей, их рогоносцам мужьям пришлось засунуть все свои «фи» подальше себе в задницу, так как приказ был официальным и скреплен печатью самой королевой матерью.

И каково же было удивление всех, когда абсолютно все трахнутые им дамы залетели. Причем все как одна родили милых младенцев, вылитых Сасами в детстве! Зачем это было Жери, Сасами не знал. Но детей у него, благодаря такому приказу, было, и правда, с полсотни, причем, обоих полов. Ну, а когда королева мать приблизила его к себе и сделала своим любовником, он спал только с ней, и Милисент была первой женщиной, с которой ему пришлось теперь изменить. Правда, Жери сама настояла на таком варианте близости между ними. Более того, был приказ самому спустить несколько раз внутрь Милисент, разбавив тем самым сперму Габриеля.

«Если она и после этого не понесет, то, значит, заслужила свою участь», — произнесла тогда Жери, лежа в обнимку с Сасами.

Советник отогнал образ распростертой Жери, жаждущей его всем своим телом, и, вытащив пустую стекляшку, посмотрел на свой повядший член. И как он собирался трахнуть Милисент, если у него даже на нее не стоит. Но память подкинула снова вульгарный образ двух трахающихся мужчин, сперму одного из которых он только что влил внутрь в загнутую перед ним коленопреклоненную женщину, и уже не удивившись своему налившемуся стояку, вогнал его вовнутрь влажного горячего лона. Задвигав его мощным поршнем, загоняющим чужое семя в самую глубь. Святую всех святых любой женщины.

Пизда была широкой, растраханной и мягкой. Женщина под ним застонала знакомо и привычно. И образ голубой ебущейся парочки стал отступать к радости великого советника. Ибо он, и правда, никогда не понимал мужчин, предпочитающих мужеложство. У него была любимая Жери, куча служанок, которые просто мечтали подставиться под его член. Но как понял Сасами, заходя на первый пик блаженства, эта неделя будет очень тяжелой. Как для всей гостиницы, где они остановились, так и конкретно для него.

После того, как он выполнил долг на стонущей в страсти Милисент, Сасами оставил деву на ночь одну, заставив ее лежать на животе до утра, дабы не дать семени вылиться наружу. А сам выбрал живописный вид на ночной городок и заночевал у реки, думая о своем, сердечном.

И только ближе к обеду он вернулся в гостиницу, где застал задерганного незабываемой ночкой измученного бармена и по совместительству видно хозяина этой забегаловки.

— Как наши голубки?

Вопрос был чисто риторическим, ибо даже сейчас были слышны страстные охи и вздохи. У детины задергался глаз, и он налил еще одну бездонную кружку отменного пойла и молча поставил перед усмехнувшимся Сасами.

— Много выиграли на пари? — Сасами с удовольствием отпил из кружки, вино было, и правда, прекрасным.

— До фига. Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, вчера так все завелись с этих охов и вздохов, что мои девочки не простаивали без работы и огребли целые закрома золотых! — передернул плечами Бармен, и Сасами вспомнил, что к гостинице для постояльцев прилагался небольшой бордель местных куртизанок.

— Но? — приподнял он изумленно бровь.

— Но этот мелкий просто зверь. Может, хоть вы вмешаетесь в их потрахушки, ведь он в легкую может затрахать до смерти вашу племянницу, — забеспокоился за стойкой амбал.

— Значит, перерыва не было, — Сасами намахнул пол кружки вина и с удовольствием оттер подбородок.

— Нет… бедная девушка, иногда так стонет… — покраснели щеками в ответ.

— Ну что вы! Моя племяшка — девушка стойкая, крепкая и не к такому привыкла. Ей это не впервой. Но вот покормить нашу любовную парочку стоит, — усмехнулся Сасами, так как знал, что он увидит, как только поднимется наверх.

— Это за счет заведения.

Ему под нос поставили целую корзину яств с парой запотевших бутылочек вина.

— Я пытался сам предложить, но ваш… к-хм… родственник меня послал. И весьма витиевато.

— Молодость, страсть и так далее! — Сасами принял корзину в руки и, намахнув остатки вина, отправился до лестницы.

— Вижу, и у вас, господин, была жаркая ночка. Вот не думал, что иностранцы так сильны в этом плане, — пробормотал ему в спину Бармен. 

А Сасами еще раз подумал, что выбрать образ путешествующих торговцев было к месту, ибо, как бы они не шифровались втроем, но светлый цвет кожи их выдавал и весьма сильно, возводя в ранг местной элиты или иностранцев.

Поднявшись по скрипучей лестнице, он постучал в дверь и, выслушав пятиэтажный мат Саргаса, проскрипел в ответ:

— Это я. И я тоже тебя люблю, мой милый родственничек!

Дождавшись весьма сухого от принца:

— Входи!

Он проскользнул вовнутрь и попытался отвести глаза от распластанного, взмыленного и утраханного до полного абгрейда блондина. Габриель лежал на спине под своим мужем и уже даже не стонал, а всхлипывал, мутными глазами смотря в потолок, и, видно, уже совсем не соображал где он и что происходит.

Саргас только хмыкнул на появившегося советника своей бабки и, усилив натиск в раскрасневшуюся задницу своего любимого, заставил забиться Габриеля в очередном яростном оргазме.

— Может, хоть покушать ему дашь? И потом, я дал вам несколько склянок, чего материал переводите впустую.

Габриель был залит своим семенем с ног до головы.

Саргас задрожал за ним следом, сливая вовнутрь и потом с пошлым хлюпом доставая свое пульсирующее хозяйство из расшаперенной попки. Оттуда не просто засочилось, оттуда хлынуло основательным потоком, обильно пачкая простыни.

Саргас накрыл ничего не понимающего Габриеля влажной простыней и, отойдя от утраханного мужа, посмотрел рассерженным взглядом на Сасами.

— Что, сегодня снова пойдешь трахать Милисент?

— Да, и так неделю, как я вам и говорил, — кивнул Сасами.

— Хорошо, поедим и я продолжу. Габриель, подъем! Иди в душ, ополоснись, а я пока позову горничных, дабы убрали после нас и перестелили постель.

— А он вообще встанет после такого? — удивился Сасами.

— Он не просто моя жена. Он воин, устойчивый к любым испытаниям, — заявил пафосно Саргас, смотря, как Габриель приходит в себя, и, обернувшись простыней, медленно, но верно встает на ноги и идет в сторону ванной комнаты.

Они сняли самый дорогой номер для молодоженов с отдельной комнатой, в которой была даже настоящая ванная. Саргас меж тем завернулся в другую простынь на подобие тоги и, выглянув наружу, позвал слуг.

На зов пришел сам хозяин бармен, видно, рассчитывал посмотреть на «прелести утраханной девы», но круто обломался. Судя по звукам воды, невеста этого мелкого плескалась в ванной. Он позвал двух девушек и те, краснея под блядкими взглядами Сасами и Саргаса, быстро привели всю комнату в порядок, перестелив кровать.

Когда девушки оставили мужчин одних, Саргас сползал до мужа. Оттуда он вынес Габриеля в легком халатике и на руках. Освеженного, но засыпающего прямо на глазах.

— Сначала покушай, а вот потом я дам тебе пару часов поспать, а затем снова за дело. Ведь ночью наш герой-любовник должен снова пойти осеменять Милисент. А для этого нужен твой сладостный материал. Моя Любовь!

Сасами видел, как Габриель еле заметно согласно качнул головой, и подумал, что он не один, кому сейчас крайне нелегко. И слова близнецов о том, что они постоянно следят, дабы их принц Саргас не утрахал принца Габриеля до смерти, оказались не пустым звуком, а суровой реальностью.

Таким образом… прошла неделя…

 

Натиск Саргаса не утихал, парочка прерывалась только на еду и на гигиенические процедуры. Да и то, даже в ванной молодой черноволосый юноша не отлипал от своего сладкого блондина. Габриель же уже не удивлялся тому, что его зад просто не закрывался, и оттуда постоянно текла сперма его мужа.

— Может, дашь ему хоть день передохнуть? — Сасами смотрел на осунувшегося блондина и понимал, что благодаря тому, что с ними нет их свиты, которая все время сдерживала Саргаса, черноволосый принц оторвался на полную, утрахав своего любимого по полной программе.

— Тебе же нужна его сперма? И сегодня, как я понимаю, последний день? Или ты проведешь нас вдвоем к Милисент и заставишь трахать ее цепочкой? Габриеля — ее, а меня — Габриеля? Думаю, молодая королева оценит такое достойное зрелище! — съязвили пошло.

Сасами прикусил внутреннюю часть щеки, дабы не ругнуться и взял себя в руки.

— Дай ему хотя бы погулять в саду. Ведь неделю не выпускаешь из постели и все время полируешь его зад.

— Габриель, ты хочешь погулять? — Саргас посмотрел на дрожащего мужчину, что лежал ничком на ложе и, увидев согласный кивок, пожал плечами. — Ладно, но только недолго. Мне пойти с тобой?

— Эн нет, Ваше Высочество, — Сасами лихо перехватил руку принца, что собирался подскочить к своей «женушке». — Вы и там его умудритесь оттрахать в особо пышных кустах. Нам стоит побеседовать один на один. Это касается смерти вашего отца. Габриель, вы сможете сами одеться?

И, увидев слабый кивок светловолосого мужчины, что упорно стал подниматься с кровати, предложил Саргасу присесть рядом, наливая в два бокала щедро вина…

 

Простая одежда, подчеркивающая его накладную пышную грудь и тонкую от природы талию, Габриелю нравилась. Хотя и представляла женское платье с удобной не слишком широкой длинной юбкой. Он напялил на себя как можно глубже капюшон от шерстяной невзрачного цвета дорожной накидки, что приятно согревала его спину, и в нужную минуту могла полностью скрыть его личность. И под раздевающим взглядом бармена, который сразу положил на него глаз, проскользнул в тенистый сад, что огромным массивом тянулся сзади постоялого двора и вплотную подходил к тому самому монастырю, что каждую ночь посещал Сасами.

Погода была прохладной, но приятной. И Габриель, наконец-то, смог хоть немного размять свои конечности. Хотя в последнее время близость с Саргасом ему была даже очень приятна как никогда. Но иногда это сексуальное чудовище заебывало его практически до предела его физических возможностей. Особенно если рядом не было верных близнецов, ерника доктора или мощного Гогоры. 

Габриель потянулся во весь свой высокий рост, отмечая, что накладная грудь, затянутая в коричневый бархат и отороченная скромным черным кружевом, убойно смотрится со стороны, особенно для других мужчин. И не мог не отметить, что не зря Сасами настоял на этой детали его маскарадного костюма. Так как все взгляды приковывались намертво к этим пышным холмам и дальше уже не помышляли блуждать по телу переодетого Габриеля.

Через несколько мину, он уже мог идти бойким устойчивым шагом по замысловатым аллеям и не заметил, как вышел к высокому решетчатому забору, что отделял городской парк от другого парка, расположенного на земле монастыря. Его внимание привлекла небольшая часовенка, а именно стоящая на коленях бледная монашка, что перебирала четки белоснежными пальчиками рук и молилась на его родном языке.

«Милисент», — возникло у Габриеля в голове, он не мог узнать в этой осунувшейся женщине ту блистательную принцессу Милисент, красоте которой поклонялся весь двор и исполняющий все ее прихоти и буйные желания.

«А она сильно постарела», — Габриель, спрятался за широкий каменный столб забора и стал наблюдать за девой, у которой раньше был фаворитом. Как услышал голос того, кого не хотел бы видеть, даже в самых страшных своих снах.

Эргозар возвышался у стены часовенки и смотрел своими горящими глазами на склоненную перед алтарем Милисент.

Дева также не помышляла увидеть раньше времени своего законного супруга, а ведь у нее сегодня была запланирована встреча с Сасами, и смертельный страх, что отразился в ее зеленых глазах, был явно неподдельный.

— Господин… Но почему сегодня? — с ужасом пробормотали розовые губки.

— Завтра у меня запланирована встреча и она весьма далеко от столицы. Но без выполнения супружеского долга я не мог оставить вас. Посему, будьте любезны пройти со мной в вашу келью. У меня мало времени!

Женщина еле встала на ноги и шатающейся походкой направилась к своему мужу-тирану. Конечно, когда приезжал в монастырь сам король, все святые сестры были на ушах, посему, Сасами конечно бы догадался по этому растревоженному улью, кто пожаловал к молодой королеве, дабы разделить ее ложе.

«Пора уезжать!» — Габриель запахнул свою накидку плотнее и заспешил прочь от забора в сторону постоялого двора. Он и не заметил, как Эргозар уловил его тонкую фигуру на фоне светлой зеленой листвы. И только наличие весьма выделяющейся груди, что не могла скрыть даже плотная шерстяная ткань дорожного плаща, остановила короля от дальнейшего преследования. Ибо при виде этого грациозного, закутанного тела, скользящего неуловимым движением вдаль, в Эргозаре всколыхнулись странные воспоминания, в которых фигурировал его до безумия желанный блондин. Именно так он двигался в том смертельном бою на песчаной косе, поражая своими острыми смертоносными клинками лучших воинов из элитных войск Эргозара.

И этого молодой король не мог забыть никогда!

 

Как только Габриель вернулся в гостиницу и рассказал Сасами и Саргасу о внезапном появлении тут Эргозара, мужчины тут же снялись с места и покинули спешно городок.

— Вы сейчас же скачите к границе! Вам нужно как можно быстрее исчезнуть из Срединного королевства и постарайтесь избегать основных путей. Лучше придерживайтесь второстепенных. А я кое-что проверю, — Сасами сердечно попрощался с парой влюбленных мужчин и вернулся обратно в покинутый ими городок.

— Забыли что-нибудь?! А вашу племянницу искал сам король Эргозар. Наверное, она редкостная красавица, — бармен был начищен как золотая ваза. — Только больно стеснительная, но даже ее фигура, закутанная в невзрачный плащ, не может не поражать изысканностью линий и красотой формы. Все-таки заморские красотки отличаются от наших.

Сасами поблагодарил хозяина постоялого двора, и прежде чем покинуть окончательно городок, не ленясь, наведался во все остальные.

А когда через неделю Саргас и Габриель были у себя дома, их ждал почтовый голубь с короткой запиской содержащей всего три слова:

«Он искал вас».

А через месяц другая записка гласила:

«Она беременная…»

Сасами, кроме изумительной интуиции и острого ума, всегда обладал талантом краткости изложения.


	8. Точные удары Королевы Матери.

— Этого бала не избежать!

Ближе к новому году даже в этой экзотической стране становилось прохладно, крестьяне одевали дубленую кожу поверх шерстяных одежд. В замке горели круглосуточно камины, а Саргас кутался в царственную накидку, подбитую белым серебристым мехом. Похожая грела и плечи Габриеля. Мужчины находились у себя в комнатах, Матильда недавно увела от них набесившегося вдоволь Ириола. И теперь семейная пара могла побыть наедине до утра, если не предвиделось никаких эксцессов.

Прошло несколько месяцев после той последней записки от Сасами. И теперь, вскрыв печать короля Эргозара, Саргас вчитывался между строк. С посыльным пришло из главного дворца несколько писем, сам мужчина был знакомым Саргасу, из свиты королевы матери, что не могло не радовать. Но содержание всех конвертов заставляло всерьез задуматься.

— Почему? — Габриель вытянул свои длинные ноги к живому огню и откинулся живописно на спинку кресла утонченной работы.

— Зимний бал, это как коронация или свадьба короля. Его невозможно избежать. Ни под каким предлогом, разве что собственной смерти. Приказ явиться на празднества ко двору от короля Эргозара у нас на руках.

Саргас помахал бумагой с печатью и, положив ее на стол, поднял другую.

— Сасами предупреждает, что мы оба обязаны прибыть. Иначе Эргозар может объявить меня бунтарем и тем самым развязать войну с Восточным королевством. А вот письмо королевы матери говорит о том, что она готова перейти в контрнаступление.

Габриелю протянули написанный витиеватым женским подчерком пергамент, но тот, пробежав глазами строчки, ничего такого не заметил.

— Письмо говорит о погоде, природе и прочем…

— Надо уметь читать сквозь строк. Гогора с Юли несколько раз уезжали туда, где был убит мой отец, и кое-что раскопали.

— Недостающие пластины? — поднял свои синие озера глаз Габриель от строчек королевы.

— Нет, они нашли случайно охотника, который видел, как это место обыскивало несколько человек через год после смети короля Ириола. Нам повезло, мужчина не ведет оседлый образ жизни и уезжал из нашей страны, а тут недавно вернулся. Так вот, по его словам, эти люди, маскирующие свою внешность, нашли что-то особенное. Но с большого расстояния было плохо видно, что именно.

— Он может опознать их? — предположил Габриель.

— Нет, но по его рассказу понятно, что недостающие пластины были найдены и хранятся у тех людей, что замешаны в смерти отца.

Супруги помолчали, каждый думая о своем…

— А что насчет бала?

— Это будет бал-маскарад, который вряд ли переживет ваш бывший друг Адонис. Ибо королева мать с ее-то характером и любви к широкомасштабным действиям вряд ли будет заботиться о жизни второстепенных пешек.

— Но она же обещала Милисент… — пробормотал в ужасе Габриель.

— А вот это как раз из той оперы, — перед носом помахали третьим письмом от Сасами. — Еще один повод попасть на бал.

— Значит, я снова буду одет как женщина… — помрачнел Габриель и обалдел от того, как Саргас подошел к нему вплотную и, потянув его за руку из кресла, прижал к своему подросшему телу. Теперь их разница в росте сократилась еще сильнее, и блондин всего лишь на полголовы опережал своего супруга.

— Нет, дорогой, на этом бале дамой буду я. Только не отрицай. Ты наверняка хоть раз мечтал в своих смелых фантазиях увидеть на мне юбки и прочие атрибуты женских прибамбасов? — спросили масляно и с силой вовлекли в поцелуй.

— И не раз, мой милорд, — прошептал с благоговением в жаркие губы Габриель.

— Но учти, даже будучи в девичьем платье, я буду играть роль твоего мужа и никак не наоборот! — схмурил брови Саргас и услышал предполагаемое.

— И в мыслях не было, любимый.

— Так-то! Эргозар в прошлый раз заинтересовался твоим женским образом, посему, я не могу рисковать, снова обряжая тебя в юбки. Он может догадаться, кто был в том городке рядом с Милисент. Но вот замаскировать твои прекрасные локоны придется, они слишком выделяются среди толпы, а также синие сапфиры глаз.

 

Роки и Чаки с ужасом взирали на свой кардинально измененный образ. Во-первых, их подстригли как военных действующего гарнизона или представителей частной охраны. Во-вторых, заставили перекрасить разноцветные пряди волос, и теперь они были похожи как две капли воды и, в-третьих, их переодели в шмотки наемников телохранителей высокородных лордов. Но когда в приемную Саргаса вошел преображенный Юли, гиганты заткнули все свои «фи» и воззрились на юношу в элегантном костюме доктора.

— Юли?! — начал Роки.

— Твою ж маму, ты ли это? — прорвало Чаки.

— Он, он, — Гогора был в неизменном своем образе великого воина.

— А почему вы, начальник, не изменились? — охнул Роки.

— А я не еду с вами, мои мышцы и рост не скрыть просто, как ваши, и я слишком известен, как доверенный охранник принца Саргаса. Посему, я остаюсь дома охранять дворец и принца Ириола.

— Так не честно, и как нас без наших цветастых прядей будут распознавать окружающие? — запричитал Чаки, как его перебил Гогора.

— А тут и путаться нечему. Ты — Чаки, а ты — Роки. Какие проблемы? Или вы думаете, мы вас только по вашим разноцветным хвостам различаем? — хмыкнул Гогора, как услышал практически скулеж под боком.

— Как же я буду жить без своих оберегов? Я ж без них дышать не могу!

Все трое воззрились на прилизанного, благовоспитанно выглядевшего Юли и поняли, что на нем нет ни одной его любимой фенички.

— Все готовы? — в комнату вошла прекрасная черноволосая дева, ведя за руку, раскрасневшуюся и переодетую дочку Гогоры, Миали.

Все уставились на пару высокородных дам и тут до них дошло, что черноволосая, вообще-то, принц Саргас собственной персоной.

— Итак, я по документам высокородная леди Вега. Это — моя двоюродная сестрица Лари, а это… — все посмотрели на человека, что появился сзади переодетых веселых «сестриц», — мой муженек! 

Вот тут Чаки и Роки, и правда, стали хватать руками воздух, а Юли забыл и о почивших своих феничках, и исчезнувших задорных хвостиках из волос.

Ибо Габриеля было просто не узнать. Черный каскад волос был собран в высокий хвост позади головы, а глаза перестали быть ярко-синими и теперь больше напоминали тускло темное ночное небо.

— Я плохо вижу сквозь эти чертовы линзы, Саргас. Все черно-белое и нечеткое, словно в тумане. А ночью я вообще буду слепым, как крот! — наехал Габриель на своего мужа в юбках.

— Ничего страшного, для этого нам и нужен доктор. Юли, ты должен быть все время рядом с моим благоверным, ибо у него слабое зрение. Особенно по вечерам, ибо с темнотой наступает куриная слепота. А нас, девушек, будет курировать наша доблестная охрана. Что ж, в путь, и да помогут нам боги!

Так переодетая компания по поддельным документам отправилась на бал-маскарад.

 

— Моя будущая преемница прибыла? — королева мать одевала кремово-пестрый костюм совы под хмурым взором Сасами.

— Да, по вашему указанию принцесса Миали здесь с Саргасом и Габриелем, — поклонился любовник королевы матери.

— Хм-мм, как добрались? — перья на маске делало лицо королевы особенно загадочным, впрочем, и глубокий вырез на платье, украшенный вперемешку бриллиантами и рубинами.

— Как и думали, с приключениями. Люди Эргозара пытались найти среди прибывающих его зазнобу, переодетую почему-то дамой, — ухмыльнулся Сасами своим воспоминаниям, вот ведь все-таки заподозрил Эргозар тогда переодетого Габриеля и не зря.

— М-мм… значит, в этот раз дамой был Саргас? — задумчиво предположили. 

— Да, любимая, — кивнули в ответ. — И еще, Миали им спутала карты, ведь искали пару, а не двух девушек, сопровождаемых одним мужчиной. Но почему тогда вы не захотели увидеть своего внука Ариса, миледи?

— Зачем? — пожали плечами. — И Саргас, и Ариса — сыновья Ириола. Даже после выбраковки линии Сараки, они могут быть только исполняющими обязанности короля, не более того, а вот сын Миали будет законным следующим венценосным отпрыском, сидящем на троне.

— Тогда проще исполняющим обязанности короля было сделать Саргаса, нежели Ариса, — предположил Сасами, сам он был одет в костюм кровавого ворона и отличался на фоне белоснежной пестроты королевы мрачным сочетанием красного и черного.

— Не совсем, Сасами. Конечно, Саргас популярен среди народа, но он уже вступил во владения Восточным королевством. И вряд ли свой престол, переданный ему по крови матери, захочет оставить ради трона Срединного царства. Он любит своих людей, он любит свою землю, и более того, он не тщеславен, как остальные мои отпрыски главной линии. И кардинально отличается, как от умершего своего отца Ириола, так и от своего двоюродного брата Эргозара. Ему просто это не нужно.

— Но такой король был бы во благо всей нашей стране, — Сасами помог застегнуть лиф любимой и отошел, любуясь своей королевой.

— Не спорю, но… Я обещала своему сыну, Ириолу, дать выбор Саргасу, если линия Сараки будет стерта с лица земли. И если Саргас откажется от трона Срединного царства, на него взойдет его младший брат Ариса. И будет регентом до рождения первенца мужского пола Миали. А я уже и женишков моей девочке подобрала. Так что, дело за малым.

Королева потерла свои загребущие ручки и усмехнулась хмурости Сасами.

— Я не обещала Милисент, что ее брат выживет. Это обещал ты! Но я и не запрещала спасать эту шлюшку. Так что, все в твоих руках, Сасами, я не против того, чтобы Адонис пережил этот долбанный бал.

 

Сарака была одета в неизбежную черную кожу, только вместо брюк сегодня на ней была длинная юбка белых рюш. Черное с белым выглядело гротескно, пугающе и в тоже время смертельно притягательно. Она была в ярости от поведения своего несносного сынка. И единственное, что ее успокаивало, так то, что Милисент беременная, а значит, королева мать не подсунула ей испорченную пустобрюхую невестку.

Сарака подошла к своему царственному медальону и усмехнулась про себя всему этому маскарадному фарсу.

Таких медальонов было только два. Один носила действующая королева мать, другой ее преемница. И отличались они только небольшой надписью на застежке, вернее, клеймом, у ее матери была там выбита корона, а у нее кленовый листок. Сарака взяла медальон в руки и, покрутив, нажала на один из каменей, бриллиант сдвинулся и представил ее взгляду две небольшие пластины тусклого металла, покореженные с тыльной стороны, как будто что-то очень острое пыталось их пронзить насквозь.

«Когда ты будешь на смертном одре, мамочка, я подарю тебе весточку от твоего дурня-сыночка. А может еще и поведаю, как травила ядом его блаженную женушку Виолету», — хмыкнула про себя эта женщина вамп и, спрятав обратно свою драгоценность, подошла к окну.

— Вы как всегда смертельно прекрасны!

Сарака вздрогнула и увидела, как возле ее медальона стоит улыбающийся Сасами, сзади него высилось еще три воина из охраны королевы матери.

— Что вам нужно? И как вы смеете врываться в мои покои? Что, хотите лишиться своей головы? — Сарака подскочила к медальону и с быстротой молнии одела его себе на шею.

— Ну что вы, мы стучали, но, видно, вы настолько задумались, что не заметили ни нашего стука, ни шагов, — развел руки Сасами, а потом с поклоном попросил: — Ваша матушка ждет вас, бал вот-вот начнется. И вас ожидает ритуальное «чаепитие королев» перед ним.

Сарака посмотрела в ужасе на часы, а ведь она и не заметила, как пролетело в одиночестве ее время. Опаздывать к королеве матери было категорически нельзя. Все, что касалось законов, было необходимо соблюдать в точности и досконально. Теперь понятно, зачем явился Сасами собственной персоной, ибо дочь опоздала к матери на целых пять минут.

 

Маски, маски, маски, маски…

Атмосфера бала была настолько веселой, пестрой и праздничной, что было просто невозможно даже подумать, что здесь замышляется что-то из ряда вон выходящее, грозившее смертью части королевской семьи.

— Разрешите пригласить на танец вашу даму?

Черноволосый высокий мужчина сверкнул мутными темными глазами сквозь маску, что закрывала практически полностью его лицо и, получив согласный кивок короля Эргозара, увлек за собой шатающегося Адониса в круговерть танца.

Эргозару почему-то показалось знакомым линия утонченного рта, что скрывала тень рюш вуали, которые шли по краю роскошной маски молодого мужчины, но его отвлекла прекрасная незнакомка с воронеными волосами, что в великолепной высокой прическе сплетались в изумительной шляпке, которая спереди переходила в искусную маску хищной птицы.

— Не боитесь похитить самого короля?

Чтобы не одевал Эргозар, его высчитать в толпе было крайне просто. Мощность фигуры была под стать Гогоре. Ну, а черные кудри водопада волос вообще крайне сложно скрыть от посторонних людей. А еще у него был на груди символ власти короля, похожий на медальон властвующих королев, только еще более массивный, осыпанный драгоценными камнями.

— Ну что вы, это честь для меня. Если вдруг сам король захочет быть похищенным мной, его простой подданной, — промурлыкали сладко, и совершенно вымыли из головы то волнение, что испытал король, когда странный юноша утащил танцевать его поддельную «королеву».

Сасами танцевал с издерганной Саракой, та после беседы с матерью была крайне нервной, что даже не стала сопротивляться его близости в первом танце.

И вот, когда музыка была в самом разгаре, в центре танцующей толпы появилась королева мать, и так получилось, что вальсирующие пары Эргозара, Сараки и Адониса оказались рядом с ней. Властная женщина подняла руку вверх и тот час музыка замолчала на самой высокой ноте, а зал ворвались толпой военные из ее личной охраны.

— Внимание! — шум толпы придворных короля оборвался вслед за музыкой.

Королева мать подошла к замершему Адонису и сорвала с него маску, показывая лик молодой королевы, а потом взмахом кривого кинжала ловко вспорола ему платье, оголяя совершенно мужскую грудь, впалый живот и болтающийся член с яичками. Показывая всему двору, кто их молодая королева.

— Я обвиняю своего внука, действующего короля Эргозара, в помешательстве на мужчинах-варварах. Подмене королевы Милисент на ее брата принца Адониса. И тем самым линию своей дочери Сараки объявляю неликвидной!

Шум поднялся такой, что будь здоров!

Эргозар обнажил свой меч и ломанулся через толпу изумленной челяди вон из дворца. Мужчина, что вальсировал Адониса, тут же накрыл его своей накидкой, скрывая его позорную наготу, и потащил под шумок толпы к секретному проходу.

А дернувшаяся Сарака, которая, выхватив плетку, захотела удушить за все хорошее свою взбунтовавшуюся мать, вдруг услышала шип у себя под ухом и приставленный к горлу острый кинжал.

— Даже не думай, змеюка... Посмотри внимательнее на свой медальон.

Сарака скосила взор на свою грудь и обомлела, а потом пробежалась по украшению дрожащими пальцами и, повернув застежкой вниз, узрела клеймо в виде короны. Это украшение было не ее, а ее матери, а значит тот секрет, что она хранила так долго, попал в руки ее злейшего врага.

— Вас ожидает суд по обвинению в причастности убийства короля Ириола и, возможно, смертная казнь!

Сарака пошатнулась в руках Сасами и, когда его хватка ослабла, попыталась нанести ему ножевой удар и удрать из толпы по примеру своего сына. Сасами скривился от ножевого ранения, но дочь королевы матери скрутили тут же и увели сквозь ошеломленную толпу под вновь возобновленную мелодию вальса.

 

— Кто вы и почему вы меня тащите? Если я исчезну, мою сестру убьют!

— Нет, Адонис, это вы сейчас можете пасть от руки приспешников сбежавшего Эргозара. Нет свидетеля, нет обвинения. Ваша сестра сейчас в монастыре в относительной безопасности и когда она родит своего ребенка, то будет свободна, — прошептал его спутник на родном языке принца и, протащив по ряду коридоров молодого мужчину, вывел его в Западный замок, подчиняющийся непосредственно королеве матери.

— Но это невозможно… Милисент не за что не забеременеет повторно! — у Адониса кругом шла голова.

— Идите за этим человеком, вам следует переодеться и покинуть как можно быстрее Срединное королевство, — мужчина рывком сунул полуголого Адониса в руки одного из доверенных лиц Сасами.

— Кто вы? — принц Адонис мог поклясться, что каким-то образом он знает этого мужчину, но черные волосы и темные глаза в прорезях маски ему были совершенно незнакомы.

— Я — отец ребенка Милисент, — ответил скупо незнакомец и тут же исчез в переплетении секретных коридоров этого чертового дворца.

 

— Милочка, как тебе твой первый бал?

После свержения короля прошло всего два часа. Гости и придворные продолжали наигранно веселиться, хотя было видно, что у всех скребутся в жопе кошки, и каждый из них ожидает смертельного удара под дых из толпы.

— Это было так захватывающе, королева мать! Особенно, когда вы обличили в фальшивой королеве презренного варвара, — Миали с раскрасневшимися щеками вспоминала унижение рыжеволосого мужчины перед всей толпой заинтригованных людей.

— Я рада, Миали. Моя верная Лагиста воспитала достойную себя дочь.

Королева мать стояла в закрытой нише, принадлежащей Западному королевству, и сквозь тонкий, прозрачный шелк цепко наблюдала за танцующей толпой внизу. Миали, и вправду, была настоящая будущая королева мать, преемница после нее.

Ведь Лагиста была ей не родной дочерью и, посему, могла только исполнять обязанности королевы матери в случае ее скоропостижной смерти. А вот эта девочка с горящими глазами и жаждой власти, что текла в ее благородной крови, и была передана от ее любимого сына Ириола, была совершенно иным.

Послушным и великолепным по качеству необходимым материалом. 

Подлинной будущей королевой!

 

— Почему Саргас отказался от трона Центрального царства? — Габриель первым делом навестил Лагисту и, видя, как ее малыши–крепыши сильно подросли за последние месяцы, крайне удивился их схожести с Гогорой. От Лагисты им не досталось ничего, даже белоснежной царской кожи.

— У него уже есть трон Восточного королевства, так любимый его матерью и отцом.

Прошло несколько месяцев с рождественского бала. Волосы Габриеля снова были изумительно золотого цвета, а глаза не мучились от вставных линз.

— И потом, он, в отличие от моих детишек, рожденных от короля Ириола, не взял от него жажду всеобъемлющей власти. У него есть дом, ты и он счастлив!

Известие о том, что Миали и Ариса дети короля Ириола, потрясли всех, и Габриеля в том числе. Миали сразу осталась с королевой матерью и стала обучаться в Центральном дворце. А на днях туда отправлялся будущий принц Ариса, которого посадят формально на трон.

— Вам не жалко отдавать своих детей для царских игрищ, Лагиста? — Габриель удивлялся спокойности этой теперь полноватой после родов женщины, что возилась с удовольствием со своими младенцами.

— Ариса и Миали были рождены только с одной целью и ради королевы матери. Так что я просто отдала долг, вернув их Жерилиле. Тем более чем дальше, тем кровь Ириола все сильнее и сильнее просыпается в них. И мне уже не справиться с их нарастающими амбициями. Они там, где должны быть. А вот эти младенцы будут намного счастливее их, уж поверь. Ведь Гогора самый лучший отец в мире!

— Мать! — Ариса одетый, как и должно его теперешнему положению, вошел в покои Лагисты и уставился на ее раннего гостя.

— Принц Габриель, Почему ты тут?

Сзади новоявленного принца стоял послушным истуканом Гогора.

— Впрочем, не важно. Гогора, вели заложить экипаж, сегодня мы едем в столицу, — изрекли так надменно, что Габриеля передернуло от нахлынувшей мерзости. — Мать, я пришел попрощаться, вряд ли после коронации мы скоро увидимся.

Лагиста стрельнула глазами на тушующегося своего мужа и, подойдя к своему сыну, отвесила здоровую пощечину и такую, что он кубарем улетел к ее кровати и вылупился оттуда круглыми глазами.

— Паршивец! Он твой отец! И не важно, что я родила тебя от короля Ириола. Не смей так обращаться к моему мужу, тем более ты до сих пор носишь его имя. Сопляк!

— Дорогая, — Гогора обнял свою взбешенную любимую сзади и прижал к себе.

— Что «дорогая»? Вообще-то, это у меня титул принцессы, а его еще не произвели даже в принцы! И даже после этого он всего лишь исполняющий обязанности короля, пока Миали не родит истинного. А ты, мой любимый, не его подчиненный, а принца Саргаса, что, забыл?

— Как шумно!

Принц Саргас нарисовался следом за Гогорой и, оглядев собрание своей чернотой глаз, усмехнулся:

— А, братишка? Снова получил по шеям и, думаю, опять заслуженно. До столицы Срединного царства тебя проводит Чаки, извини, но твой отец Гогора нужен мне сам, — и уже обращаясь к Габриелю: — Милый, ты уже озвучил нашу общую просьбу к матушке Лагисте?

— Он мне не отец! — подскочили с пола.

— Хм-мм, знаешь, Ариса, я ведь могу и согласиться на трон Срединного царства. И тогда ты останешься тут, дома, не у дел! — усмехнулись красивые губы, а потом, подойдя к Габриелю, его изящные руки оплели тонкую талию любимого человека. — Тебе просто повезло, что я в этом совершенно не заинтересован.

Ариса петушком наскочил на обнимающуюся пару и, ткнув пальцем в Саргаса, прошипел:

— Я стану королем, вот увидишь. Самым сильным и знаменитым! И тогда Габриель влюбится в меня и сбежит от тебя ко мне. Он станет настоящей королевой Срединного царства! И мне не нужна ни твоя поддержка, ни братская любовь. Мне ничего от тебя теперь не нужно! — запрыгивая, наскакивая на изумленно-глядящую на это детское представление влюбленную пару.

— Господи, ну и детский сад, ей богу! А со сбежавшим Эргозаром сам будешь разбираться?

Ариса вспыхнул до корней своих волос и умчался прочь.

— Простите его, принц Саргас, — покачала головой Лагиста, успокаивая проснувшихся от крика вздорного мальчишки своих близнецов. — У вас такая маленькая разница в возрасте, но ведет он себя просто как дитя. А ведь его царствование будет из непростых.

— Не волнуйся, матушка, королева мать наверняка уже все спланировала. Я, естественно, поддержу Арису, так как он мой родной братишка, хоть и взбалмошный сорванец. Западное королевство принадлежит моей бабке вплоть до потрохов. Посему, королева мать просто найдет жену Арисе, к примеру, из Северного, а Миали мужа из Южного. И таким образом все будут повязаны в общий клубок, уж что-что, а плести заговоры и интриги бабка Жери умела всегда, — усмехнулся принц Саргас.

— А что за просьба, мои дорогие? — улыбнулась Лагиста, смотря, как пара прекрасных юношей целуется, не скрываясь от нее и ее мужа.

— Ах, да! — отлипли от сладких уст своего блондина. — У Габриеля скоро на свет появится еще один ребенок, если это не затруднительно, я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы стали его кормилицей, матушка. Но у вас двойня, и я боюсь, третий ребенок будет слишком обременительным.

— Вовсе нет, мои сорванцы уже отказываются от грудного молока и предпочитают каши. А груди еще полны, я с удовольствием выкормлю ребенка нашей несравненной принцессы Востока, вашего любимого человека.

Лагиста поклонилась вместе с Гогорой, прощаясь с уходящими из покоев принцами, которые даже шли в обнимку, любовно переплетя пальцы рук.

— Это честь для нас! — вслед ушедшим прошептал Гогора.

— По-моему, Саргас завоевал сердце Габриеля, а не только его тело, — улыбнулась женщина, укладывая успокоившихся карапузов в широкую кроватку для маленьких детишек с резными высокими бортиками.

— Это было видно сразу. Как только они оба появились в этом замке, вернее принцессу внес на руках ее горячо любящий муж, — усмехнулся Гогора, а потом потускнел. — Кажется, все мужчины, потомки королевы матери, больны одной болезнью.

— И имя ей принцесса Восточного королевства — Габриель, — хихикнула проказливо Лагиста, а потом добавила: — Если этот засранец снова будет вопить, что ты ему не отец, я его выпорю и плевать, что он преемник на трон. Какой он король, коль не уважает человека, которому был как родной сын? И который его воспитал!

— Ох, любимая! Но ведь он, и правда, вылитый Ириол. Даже по его замашкам. Кажется, нашей стране снова не придется скучать.

 

— Ты точно хочешь сказать ей правду и показать свое лицо? — Сасами передал младенца на руки заинтересованной Лагисты, которую Габриель и Саргас захватили с собой после прилетевшей на голубиных крыльях короткой пометки.

«Ваше семя сильно, мальчик вылитый вы. Его мать в крайнем замешательстве…»

— Милисент точно покинет с братом эту страну? — Габриель заглянул в детский конверт и увидел свою точную копию. Чей это сын не подлежало сомнению, несмотря, что младенец был еще красноват и сморщен личиком.

Лагиста без стеснения освободила крупный сосок своей груди и все с умилением смогли пронаблюдать, как к этому животворящему ниппелю с урчанием присосался золотоволосый младенец.

— Думаю, я ему понравлюсь, — улыбнулась Лагиста склоненным мужчинам, покачивая маленького мальчика и подмурлыкивая в такт его сосущих движений розовых губ. — Как назовете?

— Еще не знаем. Габриель? — Саргас посмотрел на своего мужа и тот предложил:

— Почему бы теперь не назвать в честь моего отца — Алексом?

— Я не против. Ириол и Алекс, а что? Звучит достойно, — кивнул Саргас и улыбнулся Сасами. — А я бы хотел поговорить напоследок с Адонисом, если вы не против.

 

Милисент с отросшими заново волосами, подурневшая и располневшая немного фигурой, стояла замотанная в дорожный плащ посреди того самого сада, где ее видел в последний раз Габриель, только уже свободной и на территории городского парка.

Она ждала, ибо Сасами вывел ее с территории монастыря и попросил подождать своего брата, которого ей приведут с минуту на минуту. Недалеко их ожидал уже конный экипаж, в котором лежали новые документы, необходимые вещи для дальнего путешествия этих двоих и сундучок с золотыми монетами, что дадут им возможность начать заново достойную жизнь в чужой стране.

Женщина сильно осунулась лицом, и черные тени под глазами говорили, что последняя беременность здорово подорвала ее здоровье. А еще сильно заставила ее задуматься. Ибо ребенок напоминал ей ее же первенца. Причем вплоть до каждой черточки своего личика, как будто Милисент увидела привидение.

Она с радостью тут же отдала своего второго сына на руки Сасами, который присутствовал при ее родах и совершенно не жалела, что не увидит больше своих детей. Теперь она понимала, что без ребенка и беременности из монастыря бы ее не выпустили живьем. Даже то, что король Эргозар был в бегах, но закон был закон. Посему, ее измену королю и беременность от другого мужчины засвидетельствовали целых три свидетеля, и теперь ей светила высылка из ненавистной страны.

В густой алее, которая вела со стороны города, появилась высокая фигура, одетая в непонятную не то женскую, не то в мужскую одежду, которая напомнила ей странную встречу еще в саду при дворце. Когда она, будучи еще невестой, подлежала процедуре очищения. Человек плавной походкой приблизился к ней, и она узнала утонченные золотые украшения на тонкой талии, звон браслетов и длинные сережки, что свисали на грудь из-под глубокого капюшона, который позволял скрывать в тени лицо.

— Боже, это вы? — Милисент узнала в этой тонкой фигуре ту самую незнакомку, что вывела ее на главную аллею и помогла вернуться в Центральный замок. — Моя незнакомая подруга! Вы так были тогда добры со мной.

— Здравствуй, Милисент, — голос оказался мужским и настолько знакомым, что рыжекудрая женщина отшатнулась и уже совсем обалдела, когда тонкие руки стянули глубокий капюшон с головы и на свет показался водопад сверкающих золотых волос.

— Габриель… Неужели это ты! Но как же… тогда ребенок, ведь со мной спал тот юноша, советник королевы матери?

— Та волшебная смазка, которой он пользовался во время секса с тобой, была ничем иным как моей свежесцеженной спермой. Так что второй ребенок тоже от меня, принцесса, — Габриель поклонился, чуть склонив голову набок, и нежно улыбнулся. — Я благодарен тебе за обоих. Они оба теперь усыновлены мной и будут жить в достатке, любви и радости.

— Но как? Ты жив и здоров… Боже, выглядишь как сошедшее с неба божество в этой одежде! Совершенно нереальный и прекрасный. А я тебя за женщину приняла тогда замужнюю в одежде Восточного королевства, — Милисент пожирала его своими изумрудными развратными глазами.

— Это, вообще-то, мужская одежда, только с капюшоном и светлых тонов, вот и все, — пожал плечами Габриель, при этом его длинные сережки перекатились по одежде, посверкивая колечками, а золотые браслеты мелодично звякнули на тонких запястьях рук.

— Послушай! Ведь у нас два общих ребенка, — начала соображать быстро Милисент, упускать этого красавчика снова она не хотела. — А что если ты, я и Адонис будем жить вместе и воспитывать наших любимых детей?

— О чем ты, Милисент? Какие наши любимые дети? Тебе напомнить, первого ты отдала первой попавшейся женщине, только для того, чтобы получить королевский трон. А второго, дабы вырваться на свободу и не лишиться жизни, — ухмыльнулся по-издевательски Габриель, он накинул на себя обратно глубокий капюшон, ибо в конце аллеи появилось еще две фигуры. — Прости, принцесса Милисент, но я уже давно не свободен и счастлив со своей любимой половиной.

— Но? — Милисент вцепилась в его рукав мертвой хваткой.

— Кажется, это твой брат. Прощай, принцесса. И не держи на меня зла. Я желаю тебе счастья, тебе и Адонису в новой вашей жизни.

— Брат? — Милисент ослабила хватку, и этого хватило, дабы мужчине освободить рукав и скрыться за каретой.

— Погоди, Габриель! — Милисент недоуменно покрутила головой, но божественный мужчина как будто канул в воду, словно призрак, а к ней подошли двое.

И черноволосый красавец, чья одежда напоминала ей одеяние Габриеля, правда более строгого покроя и без капюшона, поклонился, представившись даме:

— Я — Саргас, принц Восточного королевства.

Милисент впилась глазами в красавчика-брюнета, но потом, увидев рядом с ним своего бледного брата, бросилась со слезами в его объятья.

— Адонис!

Тот принял ее нежно и, сжав в руках, прошептал:

— Сестренка Милисент! Ты жива. Я так рад и счастлив!

— Вам надо спешить. Эргозар еще на свободе, и неизвестно, что выкинет снова королева мать. Ее настроение изменчиво как погода на море, — предупредил принц Саргас обнимающуюся пару.

— Я вам так благодарен, принц Саргас. Вам и советнику Сасами! А еще мужчине, что назвался отцом ребенка моей любимой сестрички.

У Милисент глаза стали круглыми, а челюсть упала практически наземь, неужели Адонис не узнал Габриеля. Быть того не может! Только не его.

— Не за что. Дети Милисент усыновлены мной и моей возлюбленной половиной и будут счастливо жить вместе с нами. А вам пора.

Саргас помог сесть им в карету. И как только пассажиры оказались внутри, та сразу набрала резко скорость, отправившись прямиком в Западное королевство, где их уже ждал зафрахтованный корабль.

— Но, Адонис, о чем ты? Разве принц Саргас усыновил моих детей? — Милисент ничего не понимала в происходящем. — И о каком мужчине ты говорил? От которого якобы у меня ребенок?

— Этот мужчина помог мне бежать на новогоднем балу! Он мне показался старым знакомым, если бы не его иссиня-черные волосы и темные глаза… Знаешь, кого он мне напомнил, ты не поверишь?! — зашептал удивленно Адонис сестричке.

— Знаю, Габриеля! Придурок. Это и был он! — зашипела змеей рассержено Милисент.

Брат и сестра синхронно обернулись назад и посмотрели в заднее окошко кареты. В конце аллеи стояли две высокие стройные фигуры, замершие в обнимку друг с другом. Они махали приветливо им вслед, и у одной из них развевалась сказочная грива золотых непослушных волос.

 

Юли как раз был у Лагисты и осматривал новорожденного Алекса. Мальчик был здоров, в меру упитан, а главное — спокойный, как наевшийся удав.

— Прости, Юли, я всегда знала, что ты любил Миали… И для меня ты был бы лучшим зятем, но! Но, увы, моя дочь — высокородная принцесса, и ты ей, к сожалению, не пара, — Лагиста покачивала сынишку Габриеля у себя на руках.

— Не извиняйтесь, принцесса Лагиста. У меня не было и шанса, Миали и не глядела-то особо на меня и раньше, еще до того, как узнали о ее происхождении. А сейчас тем более, кто я для нее — червь! Говорят, ей уже подобрали будущего мужа? — Юли погладил золотые кудри младенца и прошептал: — Я так завидую Саргасу и Габриелю. Они нашли друг друга, несмотря ни на что. И теперь счастливы.

— Да, из них получилась красивая пара. Тем более Саргас догнал Габриеля по росту и, думаю, в скорости перегонит. Ведь король Ириол был очень высок. И да, Миали подобрали двух принцев, думаю, предпочтение отдадут Северному королевству, а вот Арису достанется Южная принцесса. Ведь Сарака была рождена от принца Южного королевства, и Эргозар может получить от него помощь в своих скитаниях. А так королевство вынуждено будет принять короля Ариса как своего. Ох, и не завидная у моего сына участь, — Лагиста покачала сокрушенно головой, тихо напевая колыбельную маленькому принцу.

— А что будет с королевой Саракой? — тихо переспросил Юли и передернул плечами.

— Пока не поймают Эргозара, ничего. Будет сидеть в заключении… Да, у нее оказались покореженные недостающие пластины с груди убитого Ириола. Но она отрицает свою причастность к убийству своего брата, и пока точно доказать ее вину невозможно. Нет прямых свидетелей смерти короля Ириола, а пластины, она говорит, что носила в честь памяти об усопшем своем брате, и не более того.

— Вот хитрая бестия, — усмехнулся криво Юли.

— Ты же знаешь, если не доказано, то она не может быть обвинена в убийстве. Хотя все знают, что смерь Ириола была ей очень даже на руку, ей и ее бешеному сынку. И что за ней тянется след из кучи трупов, недоказанных и хитроумных убийств. Хорошо, что Эргозар и Сарака нелюбимы народом и у них мало последователей. Но банда Эргозара не поймана и бесчинствует в Срединном царстве. Меня так это пугает, ибо нападение на моего сына Ариса или на принца Саргаса — дело времени.

Юли передернул плечами вновь и, увидев, как входят в комнату родители златокудрого малыша, поднялся на ноги. Пора было возвращаться домой.

 

Чаки и Роки снова отпустили свои залихватские прически и покрасили знакомо для всех пряди волос. Мужчины возвращались назад, сопровождая Лагисту с младенцем и двух своих принцев. Что так же, как и они, верхом в седле, окружали богатую карету, скача во весь опор. И только Юли сидел на козлах рядом с кучером, умело управляющим каретой, и препирался знакомо с игриво настроенными близнецами.

— Юли, а Юли, а может, переключишься на мужчин? Смотри, какие мы страстные и горячие? Чем не женихи, а? — подкалывал Чаки ершистого юношу, запястья которого снова были все в оберегах, а на голове красовалось два задорных хвоста.

— Да пошли вы, придурки. Я еще понимаю, с Гогорой, но с вами — я не смертник! — огрызнулся Юли и покрутил указательным пальцем у своего виска.

Смех раздался синхронно с четырех сторон, а из кареты выглянула хитрая Лагиста.

— Юли, детка, а я не против, если ты будешь с нами третьим! Ты мне всегда нравился, в отличие от моей взбалмошной дочери. Так что подумай. Я серьезно!

Юли вспыхнул щеками и затравлено глянул на смеющихся мужчин. Даже Саргас и Габриель понимающе улыбались таким веселым едким наскокам на своего доверенного врача. Ибо они скрашивали монотонность дороги и добавляли веселого настроения всем. Тем более близнецы всегда подкалывали Юли на счет перепихнуться с ними, и это было знакомо и как-то даже по-домашнему привычно.

— Я подумаю! — рыкнул Юли, когда к нему на коне подскочил Роки и ловко украл его поцелуй с мягких губ, при этом еще умудрился не попасть под тяжелый кулак молочного брата Саргаса.

— И над нашим предложением тоже, очаровашка! Хватит себя мариновать. А то сдохнешь от спермотоксикоза девственником!

Роки показал язык бордовому Юли и, увидев сжатый с шипением кулак юноши, подмигнул:

— Уж мы с Чаки позаботимся о твоей попке, сладкий! И она в наших руках точно больше не заржавеет!

— Ага-ага! Будет самой рабочей задницей всего Восточного королевства, гарантируем! — подхватывал брата Чаки, пожирая черными глазищами тонкую фигуру Юли, что забрал кнут у кучера и попробовал огреть хоть одного из зловредных братьев.

Лошади весело неслись во весь опор. Карета тихо покачивалась на кочках разбитой дороги. А наши весельчаки возвращались домой. И, казалось, весеннее солнце сулило только счастье в их бурных жизнях.

Габриель бросил взгляд на улыбающегося перепалке верных друзей задумчивого Саргаса и, когда тот обратил свое внимание на любимого мужа, послал ему воздушный поцелуй.

До дома оставалось таким темпом скакать еще пару суток.


	9. Чужая невеста, конец истории.

Саргас крутил в руках покореженную пластину с груди своего отца. Королева мать отдала ему одну взамен половины рассеченной спинной и попросила подумать и представить ей свое мнение, как же был убит король Ириол.

— Чего-то надумал? — Габриель вернулся с Гогорой с утренней зарядки, вернее тренировочного боя. Гигант сзади него разве что не валился с ног. Сила этого золотоволосого дьявола в последнее время поражала.

— Судя по задним и передним пластинам оружие было непростым, в виде длинного обоюдоострого стилета. Моего отца ударили сзади, причем двойным ударом. Первый на выходе повредил одну грудную пластину, следующий — вторую, находящуюся рядом с ней. Но сзади была рассечена только одна, значит, убийца, прежде чем нанести второй удар, до конца не вынул клинок, — Саргас положил грудную пластинку на стол и, задумчиво подперев подбородок, продолжил: — Королева мать пришла к такому же выводу. Сарака не отрицает, что ее люди нашли эти пластины, а почему скрыла их. Говорит, что тогда расследование было закрыто, и она не подумала поставить в известность свою мать, нашу царственную бабку. А пластины сохранила, как память о своем любимом братишке. Вот и все. 

Он сложил лодочкой руки перед носом и воткнулся в ладони лицом, качаясь из стороны в сторону.

— М-да, думали, найдем грудные пластины — выясним кто убийца. Да не тут-то было, — Гогора взлохматил свою гриву волос, а после предположил: — Если даже поймают Эргозара, нет гарантии, что он скажет правду…

Габриель посмотрел сначала на удрученного Саргаса, потом на задумчивого Гогору и изрек:

— Какой длины должен быть такой клинок?

Гогора показал руками.

— Примерно такой, не более, иначе были бы рассечены пластины на груди. У нас такие в стране не приняты. Да и сталь явно не местная, если как масло смогла прорезать такие прочные защитные пластины…

— А почему второй удар был каким-то слабым? — задал следующий мучающий его вопрос Габриель.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — поднял на него тяжелые глаза Саргас.

— Сам посуди, проткнуть человека насквозь, да еще через защитный панцирь, даже очень острым оружием непросто. Нужна отменная сила! Это говорит о характере первого удара. Его можно назвать мужским. Но вот второй… Если бы мне нужно было нанести еще один, я бы до конца вынул клинок и ударил опять с новой силой, широко размахнувшись… А тут какой-то недо-удар. Будто баба била. А первый получился только из-за того, что она набрала определенную скорость, так сказать, с разбегу. И-иии…

Габриель махнул рукой, показывая, как он бы ударил, и увидел, как у Саргаса зажглись от понимания глаза.

— И еще, дорогой. Такие стилеты часто применяются у нас за морем, они остры, но очень тонки, и из-за этого хрупки, это оружие не для открытого равного боя. Это оружие наемных убийц, что вытаскивают его исподтишка. К примеру, из трости или зонтика… 

Саргас с Гогорой посмотрели друг на друга как пара идиотов и произнесли одно лишь слово:

— ПЛЕТЬ!

— Можно, конечно, и в ней, допустим, в рукояти, но она же коротка для такого… — не понял Габриель, но видя, как оба мужчины подскочили, рванул за ними.

— Отправляемся в столицу. С нами только Гогора! — приказывал на ходу принц Саргас, отдавая распоряжения подчиненным своим людям.

— Да что такого случилось? — Габриель вскочил на подведенного к нему коня и поскакал во весь опор за своим мужем.

— У Сараки есть плетка с очень длинной рукоятью, которой она мастерски владеет, и потом, она очень часто путешествовала за морем, — пояснил на кратком привале Саргас Габриелю, пока поили лошадей. — А главное, перед тем, как заточить мою тетку в башню Висельников, у нее забрали все ее оружие, в том числе и плеть.

 

Сасами достал из закрытого сундука, что стоял в королевском хранилище, замотанный сверток и положил на стол перед взмыленными мужчинами, что проскакали несколько суток подряд налегке до столицы.

— Все было осмотрено экспертами… Но метательные ножи, что были у Сараки, не смогли бы насквозь проткнуть короля Ириола. Он все-таки был крепким мужчиной с отменной грудной клеткой.

Габриель покрутил в руках замотанную на длинную рукоять плеть.

— Не слишком ли длинная рукоять? И довольно тяжела, вам не кажется?

— В общем-то, да, но, сколько помню себя, Сарака с ней не расставалась даже ночью. Хотя у горных пастухов рукояти бывают и длиннее, они их иногда используют как дополнительную дубинку или хворостину.

Габриель с уверенностью покрутил ручку и осмотрел ее на предмет небольших вмятин или узоров. На это у него ушло минут двадцать, при этом все остальные смотрели на супруга Саргаса в полной тишине, не мешая.

Он оглядел еще раз рукоять, которая с первого взгляда казалась цельной, но почему-то очень тяжелой и еле уловил по краю небольшую состыковку. Это даже была не трещина, так, линия, толщиной в волос, которую можно было принять за структуру обмотки или неровность материала.

— Что ж… — вдруг рассмеялся задорно Габриель. — Вам крупно повезло, один веселый малый, которого я зарубил однажды за грабеж, показал мне за небольшую услугу этот трюк. Если бы не знал, в жизни бы не нашел ваш недостающий клинок смерти.

Габриель по-особому провел по рукояти и услышал тихий щелчок, верхняя часть отскочила словно крышка. Блондин подцепил ее своими когтями и вытащил на свет божий тонкий, сверкающий в отражениях света факелов, смертоносный клинок.

— Во всяком случае, королева Сарака носила всегда при себе стилет, которым вполне мог быть заколот король Ириол. Но как вы докажете, что именно она нанесла те две раны? И именно этим клинком?

Габриель вытащил клинок до конца, и все увидели, что на самом острие у идеального оружия есть несколько выщербленностей.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — Сасами удивленно рассматривал секретный клинок убийцы. — Ведь его осматривало несколько человек экспертов по оружию, крутили и так, и этак.

— Одно плохо, рукоять у клинка неудобная. Так что версия с ударом якобы женщины отпадает. Даже мужчине трудно нанести им точный удар, — Саргас посмотрел на Габриеля и улыбнулся кровожадной улыбкой. — Спасибо, любимый, без тебя мы бы век его не отыскали. Но, думаю, без последнего звена — чистосердечного рассказа Эргозара, трудно будет уличить Сараку в убийстве. Ведь официально на период смерти Ириола ее не было в стране. А Эргозар как раз был на той охоте, с которой моего отца вынесли на щите.

 

Королева мать осмотрела всех троих внимательным взглядом и только потом тихо заговорила. Было видно, с каким трудом давались ей эти слова:

— Эксперты установили, что именно этим клинком убили моего сына. Сарака же утверждает, что оставляла свой кнут во дворце. Так же есть показания матросов одного из кораблей, что она покидала на это время страну…

Сасами смотрел на свою любимую с чувством великого сожаления и понимал всю ее боль.

— Мне горько осознавать, что моя дочь из-за трона убила своего родного брата, моего сына. Но доказательства неопровержимы! Команду можно было подкупить и на это время остаться инкогнито в стране, так же можно было вернуться сразу обратно на другом неизвестном нам корабле, дабы свершить свое злодеяние…

Воцарилась тишина, которую через какое-то время разбил своим вопросом Габриель:

— Значит, королеву Сараку казнят? 

— Ее бы уже казнили, но мне нужна настоящая правда. Правда о том, как же умер мой сын. И это знает только Эргозар, и пока его не схватили, Сарака будет сидеть в темнице и ждать своего приговора… А теперь, оставьте меня одну!

Сасами в гробовой тишине проводил гостей из Западного дворца, и те молча, с грязным осадком на душе, вернулись в Восточный дворец по скрытым перекрытиям, минуя центральный.

И только они вошли на свою территорию, как к ним явились придворные Центрального дворца и оповестили о том, что их желает видеть будущая королева мать Миали. Гогора от этого вздрогнул и попытался скрыться подальше от своей приемной дочери, но Саргас удержал его за руку подле себя.

— Пусть войдет, я ее приму.

Миали была прекрасна в этой ослепительной одежде, усыпанная драгоценностями, словно часть королевской казны, окруженная молодыми, как на подбор, фрейлинами.

— Принцесса, рад вас видеть, — кивнул Саргас своей сестричке.

— Брат, — кивнула та даже как-то с вызовом и слишком гордо произнесла это слово, а потом, увидев Гогору, побледнела, старательно выдавив: — Отец…

Гогора откланялся, как положено при женщине более высокого положения, и тут Миали заметила в углу сидящего Габриеля.

— Хм-мм…

Как и предполагалось, «жена» Саргаса даже не удостоилась кивка в свою сторону.

— Я слышала, что вы прибыли во дворец. Посему, решила пригласить вас на завтрашнюю церемонию, где нас с братом восстановят официально, как и должно нашему происхождению.

— Увы, но мы сегодня же покидаем Центральное королевство. Проблемы, дела, бандиты, понимаешь ли, по дорогам бесчинствуют и т.д. и т.п., — завел свою нудную пластинку Саргас.

— Но ведь это… Я думала, при этом обязательно должны присутствовать главы всех королевств… — замялась Миали.

— Нет, дорогая. Ваш статус, твой и Ариса, пока временный. Эргозар не пойман, Сарака не казнена. И потом, если Ариса принимает на себя только обязанности исполнителя короля до появления твоего сына, по сути дела регента, а не истинного короля, то ты становишься официальной королевой матерью лишь после того, как будет рожден тобою новый истинный король. Посему, главы королевств не обязаны быть полным составом, а свое «добро» я уже подал письменно королеве матери. Фактически же хватит присутствия глав Южного и Северного королевства, и царствующей на сей момент нашей бабки. Но Гогора может остаться, если захочет, — описал со смешинкой в голосе Саргас, ставя зарвавшуюся Миали на свое место. Он, может, и просто принц Восточного королевства, но его статус незыблем, в отличие от шаткого положения Миали и Арисы. Захотели власти и политики, детки, хлебайте в полной мере!

Но, видя, как повело деву от такого предложения по поводу приемного отца, передумал:

— Хотя нет, он просто мне необходим, на границе такой беспорядок в последнее время.

Миали снова было открыла рот, но ее перебили слуги Саргаса, оповещая, что вслед за будущей королевой матерью просят аудиенцию два принца Северного королевства.

— Вот видишь, милая, я даже твоим женихам не могу отказать и перенести их встречу со мной, дабы насладиться беседой с тобой наедине, так как ваш статус, дорогая, еще не подтвержден.

И кивнул слугам, дабы сопроводили принцев к ним.

Принцы внешне напоминали Миали, оно и понятно, ведь Лагиста была в отдаленном родстве с королевской кровью Северной части страны. Но, в отличие от Саргаса, Северные принцы являлись только сыновьями действующего главы Северного королевства, а именно — младшими из всего его плодовитого приплода.

— Принц Саргас, — поклонились оба юноши, а потом, поискав с глумливым интересом в гостиной Габриеля, поклонились и ему. — Принц… Габриель…

Явно задумываясь, как окрестить варвара — принцессой или принцем. Но, все же выбрав второе, явно показывая тем самым, что они поддерживают статус мужа Саргаса и не считают его ниже положенного.

— Принц Урбан, принц Банур, — поклонились учтиво оба супруга и жестом пригласили юношам расположиться в гостиной.

— Принцесса Миали, — поприветствовали прибывшие юноши зажатую девицу и уселись напротив Гогоры.

— Гогора. Муж принцессы Лагисты, он воспитал Миали и Ариса как своих собственных детей, — отрекомендовал Саргас мощного, тушующегося среди всех этих молодых королевских особ, мужчину.

Урбан пожал незаинтересованно плечами, зато у Банура загорелись глаза.

— Неужели тот самый? Прославленная правая рука короля Ириола! — охнул принц Банур и получил от Саргаса утвердительный кивок, даже Урбан после этого посмотрел на громилу мужчину с большим уважением и почетом, чем на свою возможную супругу.

— Я завидую вам, принцесса, что вы живете под одной крышей с таким великим человеком, — начал Банур, но его речь восхваления прекратил Урбан, перебив на вздохе своего молодого братца.

— Принц Саргас, мы только прибыли из своего королевства на завтрашнюю церемонию и хотели повидать свою потенциальную невесту. И как оказалось, она у вас! Мы с братом набрались смелости прибыть за ней, дабы выразить свое почтение. Ведь существует большой процент вероятности, что прекрасная Миали выберет супругом одного из нас.

— Ну да, я понимаю, — кивнул Саргас. — Либо Миали выберет кого-то из вас, либо одного из принцев Южного королевства, соответственно Ариса выберет этому решению принцессу. Либо вашу сестру, если выбор Миали падет не на вас, либо принцессу из теплых краев, если кто-то из вас двоих станет супругом Миали. Третьего не дано.

— В любом случае, женится ли кто-то из нас с братом на Миали, либо наша сестра Урилла выйдет замуж за Ариса — породниться с такой высокопоставленной семьей — честь для нас. Ведь тогда мы станем родственниками и вам, принц Саргас, — Урбан был весьма учтив и красноречив, как и полагалось старшему брату. Еще бы, возможно кто-то из них станет отцом следующего короля. Хороший куш, ничего не скажешь.

Как вновь их задушевный разговор перебили.

— Будущий король Ариса! — оповестили слуги, и Саргас, потерев свои виски, начинающей трещать по швам головы, извинился перед присутствующими мужчинами.

— Простите, но я должен принять брата, вы ведь не против?

Миали, поджав губки, промолчала, зато Северные принцы прокричали в голос, что только «за».

Ариса влетел бесцеремонно в покои Саргаса, таща за собой около десяти сочных девиц. Он даже не посмотрел, кто присутствует в зале, бойко выпалив:

— Саргас, зацени! Это мой гарем. Правда, красивые?

И сразу заткнулся, узрев, наконец, целую толпу таращащегося на него народа.

— Вполне… — пробормотал Саргас и представил Северных принцев будущему королю.

— Красивые детки, — принц Урбан тут же оценил тушующихся девушек за спиной Ариса и со знанием дела переспросил: — Королева мать подогнала?

— Ага, — кивнул недоуменно Ариса, не понимая, почему его наложниц оценивает какой-то Северный принц, а не брат Саргас.

Миали вместе с фрейлинами, при виде полуприкрытых прелестей наложниц, благополучно забыли как ненужную вещь.

— Она знает толк. Красивые наложницы, породистые лошади и собаки. Что еще нужно настоящему мужчине? — Урбан осмотрел двух особо ему понравившихся и повернулся к Саргасу. — Правда, принц Саргас? 

Саргас пожал лениво плечами.

— У меня есть любимый муж, посему, гарем мне не требуется… К собакам я равнодушен, не люблю их раздражающий громкий лай… Разве что лошади. Думаю, от пары породистых лошадок мы бы с Габриелем не отказались.

Северные принцы от такого просто зависли, уставясь на Габриеля, как на очередное чудо света. Как можно ради жены, тем более в роли которой мужчина, отказаться от сладких пизденок наложниц? Просто уму непостижимо!

— А как же дети? — недоуменно прошептал Банур, озвучив по молодости и глупости свою версию непонимания и чем-то напоминая ранние высказывания Ариса, когда он только узнал, что Саргаса влюблен в своего официального супруга.

— У меня двое дочерей от бывших высокородных наложниц княгинь. У Габриеля двое сынишек от бывшей любовницы принцессы. Вот, планирую, подрастут, и переженить их друг с другом, тогда наша кровь с любимым наконец-то объединится в наших общих внуках. Чем не прекрасная перспектива получения наследников для Восточного королевства? — хмыкнул Саргас, отмечая про себя, что как бы не выставлял Ариса своих красавец наложниц, как бы ими не кичился и не красовался, его глаза просто не отлипали от золота волос Габриеля…

Как только выпроводили всех своих гостей, Саргас, Габриель и Гогора отправились обратно в путь.

— Спасибо, что заступились за меня, — Гогоре до сих пор было неудобно за хамское поведение своих приемных детей, которым дали вкусить власти.

— Честно говоря, это было мерзко! Такое пренебрежение к своему отцу, бравада пустоголовыми наложницами и попытка затащить нас с вами на свою официальную церемонию. Я прекрасно помню своего отца, Гогора, и к своему ужасу вижу, в обоих проступающие черты Ириола, причем не самые лучшие, — покачал удрученно головой Саргас.

— Еще бы, вы пошли в свою прекрасную мудрую мать, не зря ее так любила моя Лагиста. И ради Виолеты прощала практически все буйные выходки Ириола, — ухмыльнулся Гогора, останавливая коня у живописного водопада. — Думаю, стоит немного передохнуть.

Они практически несколько суток не слезали с коней и вот уже на своей территории решили расслабиться. Но их помыслам не стоило случиться, ибо из тени деревьев вышел сам Эргозар, сопровождаемый кучкой своих доверенных людей, откровенных отморозков.

— Моя принцесска! Вот и ты, мой милый! Что ж, хотя бы тебя я поимею как утешительный приз, коль трон от меня снова ушел.

Гогора и Саргас вмиг выхватили оружие, впрочем, Габриель не отстал ни на секунду от своего мужа и, выйдя вперед, прикрыл их своей тонкой спиной.

— Он мой!

— Хм-мм, ой, у моей шлюшки оказались крутые яйца! Да неужели? А я ведь по своей наивности думал, что их у тебя оторвал за ненадобностью, — Эргозар поднял руку вверх и остановил свою лыбящуюся банду. — Хочешь бой один на один, детка?

— Представь себе! — огрызнулся Габриель своему бывшему тирану и почувствовал, что совершенно не испытывает к этому мерзавцу страха, разве что брезгливость, и только.

— Если выиграю я, ты будешь моим рабом до скончания своих дней!

Саргас при этих словах дернулся, а Гогора проскрежетал эмалью зубов.

— Идет. А если я, то ты рассказываешь всю правду о последнем дне короля Ириола. Так как, Эргозар, идет или нет? — оскалил свои ровные зубы Габриель, видя, как бледнеет король в бегах.

— Ха-ха! А мне нравится. Ты всегда меня удивлял!

— Зато я против. Он мой муж! — зарычал сзади Габриеля Саргас.

Но тот повернулся к своему любимому и прошептал:

— Прошу, ради меня и наших детей, не мешай мне. Я должен сам разобраться с твоим кузеном. И помни, я люблю тебя. Гогора, не вмешивайся!

— Вай, какие страсти! Слышали все? Это бой один на один! Если кто сунется, хоть с вашей стороны, хоть с моей — зарублю насмерть. Погнали!

И Эргозар с разбега налетел на Габриеля.

Бой был яростным, быстрым и всепоглощающим. Ни одна сторона не хотела добровольно уступать. И не смотря на то, что Габриель казался тонкой соломинкой на фоне вздутых мышц Эргозара, тому пришлось очень даже трудно.

— Вот не думал, что ты сможешь восстановить свою былую мощь…

Эргозар еле стоял на ногах, он получил несколько серьезных ранений в бок и живот. Габриель тоже был не в лучшей форме, хотя его ранения были куда скромнее и касались только рук и ног.

— Ну что, моя принцесса, последний удар, ага? — Эргозар вытер свой пот со лба и ринулся в прямую атаку.

В несколько секунд все было кончено.

Как только бандиты увидели, как Эргозар падает окровавленным на землю, они тут же ринулись врассыпную.

— Пусть бегут, — остановил Саргас ринувшегося было за ними в погоню Гогору. — Потом переловим по одному, никуда они дальше моей границы не уйдут.

Он склонился над рвано дышащим Эргозаром и, оглядев раны, хмыкнул.

— Это, в принципе, не смертельно, но потерял ты крови изрядно, если не оказать помощь, загнешься. Гогора, перебинтуй. Доставим в столицу с комфортом.

И видя, как мощный гигант начинает пеленать другого, подошел к окровавленному Габриелю.

— Позволь мне, любимый, перебинтовать тебя?

— Раны подождут, они не смертельные. Но сначала рассказ. Ты обещал, Эргозар! Сдержи хоть раз свое слово истинного короля.

Эргозар скривился от усталости, давая себя перебинтовать.

— Даже сдохнуть не даете спокойно. Черти! Неужели я недостаточно над тобой измывался, а, варвар? Да и над тобой, братишка?

— Это уже не важно. Я жду, Эргозар.

Могучий гигант еще раз впился болезненным взором в свое теперь совершенно недоступное вожделение и начал свой рассказ.

— Я лишь выполнял указания своей матери Сараки.

— И каковы они были? — усмехнулся криво Саргас.

— Слушаться во всем и исполнять любой каприз короля Ириола, — ухмыльнулись в ответ, а потом, протянув руку, сжали в своей лапе тонкую кисть Габриеля. — А ведь я тебя так и не смог забыть, ты моя самая страшная болезнь и великая ошибка.

— Может, вернемся к нашей теме? — проскрежетал Саргас и услышал тихий смешок в ответ от раненого гиганта.

— Да будет тебе, Саргас! Это же я вас с дури обженил. Мог бы и спасибо сказать. А то, что я сказал, и была правда. Мать и мне никогда не доверяла, считала, что я тупой по жизни. А ведь если бы я тогда не отдал бы тебе Габриеля, она бы его убила бы, рано или поздно. Так как это, черт возьми, ставило под угрозу всю ее долбанную великую линию царственных отпрысков. А если бы не она, то сама королева мать. Что моя ебнутая мамаша, что наша интриганка бабка — все они напоминают мне шизанутых селекционеров, выводящих особую породу ебущихся кролей! И только.

Габриель успокаивающе провел большим пальцем по тыльной части сжимающей его широкой, жаркой от лихорадки ладони и переспросил:

— Так что же случилось в тот день, расскажи, что ты видел и что знаешь?

— Только для тебя, моя принцесса… Жаль, что раньше не скрещивал с тобой клинки, многое потерял, увы.

Руку отпустили и закрыли устало глаза.

— Я очень устал воевать против всех этих долбанных королев: и матери, и бабки. И мне уже все равно, что будет со мной, с этой страной, властью и, тем более, гребанным троном. «Королевская Охота», ха-ха! Король Ириол был жутким спесивцем и гордецом. Он даже меня в этом перещеголял. Подбить его на эту затею было несложно, что мать и провернула. Нашептав, как и что нужно сказать заполошному Ириолу, как поджечь его интерес и подвести на необдуманный шаг. А он, дурак, повелся, есть такой подвиг среди наших предыдущих предков — как убить один на один королевского кабана.

—Это же миф! — понятливо перебил Саргас. — Который по балладам совершил один из наших предшествующих королей. И в честь него как раз и назвали моего отца.

— Во-во, это и стало отправной точкой. Моя маман запилила своего братца, что он слабый и фальшивый Ириол. Ибо настоящий убил этого чертового кабана. Если не соврать, она его пилила чуть ли не с пеленок этим мифом. И вот наконец-то допилила! Король Ириол в один прекрасный день отослал всю свою свиту и, взяв только меня на охоту в качестве загонщика, отправился на верную смерть.

— Только не говори мне, что ты гнал на него кабана! — охнул Саргас.

— Именно, — черные омуты глаз на миг открылись и закрылись вновь.

— Но… — начал был Саргас, как его перебил Эргозар.

— Король и великолепный вепрь столкнулись на краю скалы, как и положено по мифу. Более того, кабан начал уступать мощи Ириола. Но тут сзади него появилась тонкая фигура в черном плаще, и блеснул в лучах солнца острый клинок. Человек затем резво спрятался за дерево. Дальше вепрь доделал свое дело. Ириола удар не убил, но ослабил сильно, они со зверем кубарем слетели со скалы, и кабан его просто промотал несколько миль на своих клыках, пока не разорвал. И как бы я не пытался помочь королю, все было тщетно…

— Почему ты умолчал о той странной фигуре? — снова вклинился в разговор Саргас.

— Было далеко, я вначале подумал, что эта фигура из свиты короля, ослушавшись своего хозяина, решила помочь Ириолу справиться со свирепым кабаном, а когда до меня дошло, что к чему…

— Что-то еще, Эргозар? — подал снова голос Габриель. — Догадки, жесты, все что угодно, что выдало бы личность этого человека!

Эргозар ухмыльнулся, прошептав:

— Поцелуй меня, Габриель, ведь я тебя никогда не целовал…

Саргас скрестился с глазами валяющегося на земле бывшего короля и отвернулся.

Габриель коснулся потресканных губ Эргозара, но он накрыл его своей тяжелой рукой и вырвал глубокий поцелуй силой.

— Сладко-то как… я был конкретным идиотом, — Эргозар с сожалением отпустил блондина и уставился на пускающего молнии Саргаса. — А ведь могло быть и по-другому…

Молчание длилось несколько минут, пока Эргозар снова не заговорил.

— Я, и правда, тугодум, не блещущий особым умом, которым управляли лихо две королевы матери. Но я долго не мог забыть эту сцену. Когда кабан встает на дыбы, дабы подмять под себя короля, и появляется эта странная фигура сзади его. Снова и снова я прокручивал в памяти те моменты. Они стали для меня навязчивой идеей, болезнью, бредом. Особенно, когда велось все это муторное расследование. Поворот вполоборота той фигуры, выпад, и резкий отскок в сторону. Они мне снились в ночных кошмарах. И я терялся в догадках. Пока не увидел, как моя мать Сарака отрабатывает шпагой удары на манекене. Так вот, движения были один в один.

Теперь молчание длилось больше получаса, Эргозар дремал, ослабший от потери крови, а Габриеля потихоньку стал осматривать Гогора, стараясь не мешать раздумьям принцев.

— Эргозар! — начал Саргас громко. — Все, что ты рассказал, ты напишешь своей рукой и подпишешь при нескольких свидетелях. К концу дня мы снарядим повозку, которая тебя доставит на берег моря… И ты там сможешь… сбежать… Выбери корабль и уходи подальше. Хоть ты и не виновен, но моя бабка и твоя мать утянут тебя первым на дно.

Эргозар недоуменно посмотрел сначала на Саргаса, потом на Габриеля и Гогору.

— Но?..

— Считай это моей благодарностью за то, что поженил нас с Габриелем. Бабке я напишу, что ты сбежал, напав на охранников, — и, увидев недоверчивый взгляд кузена, поднял вопросительно бровь.

— Ну, что еще?

— А можно спросить? Почему королева мать подбила меня на то, чтобы отдать вам на усыновление сына Милисент? Я это понял не сразу, но потом до меня дошло. Вообще, такие поступки для меня не характерны.

— А ты действительно тугодум. Милисент родила ребенка от Габриеля, когда он был еще ее фаворитом и виконтом. Впрочем, второй ребенок, которого она родила в монастыре, тоже его, — хмыкнул едко Саргас и, видя округлившиеся глаза, усмехнулся. — Даже не спрашивай, как Сасами все это провернул. Одно могу сказать, Милисент залетает исключительно только от спермы Габриеля. И это факт.

— Вот ехидна этот Сасами. Значит, я тогда не ошибся, и та божественная дева с сочным бюстом у монастыря был ты, Габриель. Знаешь, твое изящество и игривую походку даже не смогло испортить накладное вымя буренки, — Эргозар позалихватски заржал. — Надеюсь, Милисент и Адонис сбежали из страны? Я, честно, сорвался на них из-за ебнутого прессинга двух королев.

— Мы помогли им, ведь, откровенно говоря, нашей бабке было насрать с высокой колокольни, что будет с этими двумя, как только они отыграют свои роли. Сасами же взялся за это только потому, что пообещал Милисент, и это не пошло в разрез с грандиозными планами королевы матери, — понимающе поведал Саргас.

Габриель смотрел на двух кузенов и понимал, что как бы они ненавидели друг друга, как бы не были непохожи, но в тоже время они были братьями по крови. И если бы его существование не превратило принца Саргаса и короля Эргозара в смертельных врагов, враждующих за его тело, душу и сердце, то, возможно, когда-нибудь эти мужчины объединились и выступили совместно против гнета властвующих королев.

— Мне жаль того, кто взойдет на трон после меня. Я слышал, это внебрачный сын твоего отца от принцессы Лагисты, твоей жены, Гогора?

— Да, мой король. Это принц Ариса, — кивнул Гогора осторожно.

— Прости меня, ты ведь любил моего дядю, короля Ириола. А я не смог оттащить от него этого рассвирепевшего кабана, — покачали сокрушенно головой. — Не спорю, я всегда мечтал о власти. Но мне никогда не улыбалось сидеть на троне и играть роль послушной марионетки под плеткой своей матери.

— Я видел раны на вас, следы от вепря. И я вас никогда не винил в смерти своего хозяина, — поклонился низко Гогора.

— Я помню, мне так попало тогда от матери за то, что я безрассудно влез под вепря. Она тогда меня здорово отходила своей плеткой, практически до смерти. Но мне повезло, ибо в тот момент я ей нужен был живым. Саргас?

— Да? — откликнулся принц.

— Уж пригляди без меня за мальчиком. Не дай сожрать королевам, а? А еще, не в службу, а в дружбу, дай название страны, куда отправились огненные близняшки. Мне они были оба по душе, и Милисент, и Адонис. Может и уживемся втроем без того прессинга, который мне устроили эти чертовы бабы, думаю, стоит попробовать с ними снова.

— Конечно, братишка, пригляжу. Мне этого не избежать, как бы я не хотел. Тем более у Ариса такая же болезнь, как и у нас с тобой, одна на двоих — Габриель.

Эргозар усмехнулся словам кузена, глянул болезненно на своего варвара и затих, засыпая от слабости прямо на глазах. И уже не слышал, как Саргас отдает приказ Гогоре связаться с пограничными постами и вызвать конвой с каретой. Надо было сделать многое, чтобы придуманный побег стал весьма убедителен для королевы матери.

 

— Ущелье, через которое Эргозар проник в нашу страну, мы отцепили. Проход «Смертников» полностью нами завален. И вся шайка попала в засаду. Часть погибла, сражаясь до конца, пятеро попало в плен, что с ними делать? — Роки светился, как надраенный чайник, и исподтишка подмигивал краснеющему Юли.

— Эргозар? — кивал задумчиво своим мыслям Саргас.

— Сбежал. Сумел обезоружить охранников, слава Богам, никого не убил! И угнал карету. Люди Сасами нашли ее на побережье, бывшего короля и след простыл. Королева мать в ярости. Вам Сасами передал весьма гневное письмо ее Величества с претензией, почему вы сами не сопроводили под конвоем короля Эргозара к ее двору, — хмыкнул скупо Чаки, он отследил заигрывание с Юли своего братца и тоже попробовал послать воздушный поцелуй, чем еще сильнее рассердил издерганного медика.

— Я же писал, что Габриель сильно ранен от стычки с Эргозаром и я тоже, — соврал Саргас, даже не моргнув глазом.

— Сасами к вам претензий не имеет, а вот ваша бабушка… — пробормотал рассеянно Роки и показал игриво язык натянутому словно лук Юли.

— Пленных отправить в столицу на съедение моей бабки. Как слушанье по поводу королевы Сараки? — отдал приказ Саргас и, видя, как входит в покои взмыленный после тренировочного боя Габриель, поманил своего мужа к себе.

— Я скучал, — блондина прижали к себе и усадили в наглую при всех на колени. — Ты снова не в форме после ранений. Здорово тебя измотал Гогора.

Габриель и Саргас чувственно поцеловались, откровенно насрав на весь свой двор приближенных к ним персон.

Роки подождал, пока кончится страстный поцелуй двух принцев, и, облизнув с сожалением свои губы, снова подмигнул Юли, а после продолжил, увидев серьезный взгляд со стороны Саргаса.

— Смертную казнь заменили на пожизненное заключение. Потому как Эргозар по вашему письму лишь догадался о роли своей матери в смерти короля Ириола. И за неимением самого свидетеля Совет проголосовал за заточение в замке на острове Рифов.

— Думаю, просто тетка Сарака необходима моей бабке Жерилиле живой, дабы и дальше измываться над ее судьбой и жизнью. Наша кровожадная старушка никогда не изменится, — покачал сокрушенно головой Саргас.

— Ай-ай! Принц, нельзя так отзываться о королеве матери, — покачал головой Чаки.

— Мне можно! Она мне столько крови попила, да и еще попьет. Гогора, кстати, как Миали и Ариса? — переключил свое внимание Саргас на громилу, что вошел за Габриелем. — С женитьбой еще не решили?

— Нет… И откуда из них только прет вся эта неуемная бравада и немыслимая дурь? Миали уже все мозги проебала всем своим женихам, да так, что они уже не рады ей под любым соусом. Чувствуется влияние королевы матери. Более того, она вовсю командует Арисой. И тот уже без нее и шагу не смеет ступить. Так что, Юли, тебе крупно повезло, что она не стала твоей женой.

— Точно-точно, Юли, не ломайся, а? Наши с братом члены всегда к твоим услугам. А открытые, прямые сердца полны любви, — снова стал подбивать клинья под медика Роки.

Юли залился краской и, не выдержав прессинга со стороны воинственных близнецов, вылетел из комнаты, прихрамывая на бегу странной походкой.

— Оба-на! И чего это вы сотворили с моим молочным братиком, а, бойцы невидимого фронта? — поднял свою тонкую бровь над черным оком принц Саргас.

— Ой, да ничего такого, — подорвался вслед исчезнувшему Юли Чаки.

— Мы пойдем, да? Ведь вроде все вопросы на сегодня закрыты? — прикрыл отступление брата Роки.

— И чего я не знаю?

Саргас посмотрел серьезно на задумчивого Габриеля, а потом порозовевшего Гогору.

— Ну, в общем, наши братцы близнецы вроде как уломали Юли… — начал заикаясь Гогора, пытаясь спустить натянутую ситуацию на тормозах.

— Ага. Я вчера видел, как он с ними обоими сосался за конюшнями. И вроде даже был не против, когда один из этих амбалов делал ему минет, — хмыкнул Габриель своей обалдевшей половине, раскрыв эту тройку с потрохами.

— Чаки и Роки с Юли? Только не это! — простонал от такой убойной информации Саргас. — Да нет ни одной бабы в деревне, которую не трахнули эти похотливые кони с разномастными челками и огромными херами. Причем большая часть младенцев в этом и прошлом году именно на их совести! А Юли? Он-то чем думал, когда согласился кувыркаться с этими двумя качками-идиотами! Жопой? Их же сейчас втроем вообще будет нельзя на серьезное задание отправить. Протрахают все и вся! И потом, ведь Юли всегда нравились девушки? Так почему, я спрашиваю вас?

— А я что сделаю? За ручку их буду держать или за ноги, при этом читать нотации? Трахаться друг с другом грех! Когда их принц, можно сказать, пример по жизни и кумир, женат на мужике. И счастлив до безобразия, ебя его где угодно и при ком угодно. Да тут любой захочет попробовать. Хотя бы в качестве эксперимента, — запричитал, ворча под нос Гогора.

— Судя по его виляниям бедер, его уже поимели и не раз! — Габриель решил, видать, добить своего любимого ворохом информации по его трахнутому молочному братишке. — Только независимый нрав Юли не позволяет сдаться окончательно и признаться всем, что у него два любовника-мужика.

— Которые ебливы, как кобели во время течки, — поддакнул Гогора.

— И тупы, как пробки, — спелся с ним дуэтом Габриель.

— И как в нашего бедного Юли влезает их хозяйство? — переспросил Гогора у Габриеля, не заморачиваясь круглыми глазами принца Саргаса, который молча смотрел то на одного говорящего, то на другого.

— Все дело в практике, милый Гогора, — пояснил Габриель. — У моего мужа тоже не маленький.

— Все, кончайте! — вдруг оттаял Саргас. — Прекращайте, я все понял!

— Значит, санкций против этих троих не будет? — усмехнулся Габриель своей мрачной половине.

— И они могут и дальше развивать свои очень близкие отношения? — отмер тут же Гогора.

— И когда вы все обдумали? Уж не сегодня ли на тренировке? — сузили щелки глаз на сговорившихся явно двух мужчин. — Дабы так лихо обработать мои мозги.

— Ну, в общем, да, ты же не будешь на меня обижаться, любовь моя? — Саргасу состроили умело глазки и потянули в район спальни, делая знаки глазами Гогоре, что дальше они договорятся сами и без него, придя к общему консенсусу.

Саргас дал себя поцеловать, но в середине процесса резко отлип от сладких губ любимого и скомандовал пытающейся смыться широкой спине:

— Гогора! Скажи этим трем озабоченным кроликам, что я дал добро на их потрахушки, но караулы разнеси так, чтобы они не состыковались на службе!

— Да, мой милорд! — обрадовался Гогора, но потом быстро догнал. — Но тогда им будет крайне редко выпадать время побыть всем втроем вместе.

— Ха! А кому легко, Гогора? — ухмыльнулся Саргас и, упирая за собой свое синеглазое вожделение, добил: — Во всяком случае, задница Юли не будет изнасилована и порвана вусмерть. А вообще, теперь это их проблемы, пусть как хотят, так и выкручиваются. Захотели экстрима, пусть получают его по полной программе.

«Все-таки и у него течет кровь истинных королей и королев», — подумал Габриель, когда его уложили властно под себя и распяли в любимой позиции — раком, готовя к продолжительному, изматывающему и всепоглощающему сексу.

Как и предполагалось: коварства, хитрости и злопамятности Саргасу было не занимать.

**Конец**


End file.
